Demon Ninja's
by Youngkong313
Summary: What if after his last beating Naruto made a friend with an Anbu that offers to train him. Why is the Anbu helping Naruto? Read and find out. Very strong Naruto.  Changed the name because people thought was a yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Youngkong here first Naruto story and if I do say so myself I think this story will go the way but that's you choice. What if after his last beating Naruto made a friend with an Anbu that teaches him a few things from time to time. Why is the Anbu helping Naruto? Read and find out. Very strong Naruto**

**Ok I'm gonna tell you this up front my grammar is horrible the only reason this may even be good is because I had friends read over it and they told me where to put the question marks, commas and the periods that is all**

**(Update: Fixed some misspelling)  
><strong>

**Foxer do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Youngkong313 don't own Naruto if I did he would have some Ramen style jutsu and attacks...not a bad idea... *Writes it down* **

* * *

><p>The leaf village a place of peace and harmony.<p>

"Kill the Demon we have to finish what the Forth started!" Yelled a villager in the Angry mob chasing after a little Blond haired boy with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

If only the Leaf village was a place of understanding because this boy is running because he has the Nine Tailed Fox Demon inside him,this boy is Naruto Uzumaki. The worst thing about it though he doesn't even know about it he is completely clueless of why he gets beating almost everyday.

As the boy ran from the mob only one thing kept coming to his mind 'Why? Why do they keep doing this to me I didn't do anything.' Naruto thought as he ran faster from the mob but as always fate is a bitch(Fate: Am not!)because as the boy ran faster he tripped and fell to the ground as the mob of angry villagers closed in on his location he started to get up but was stop when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked back and saw a kunai in his leg with blood running down his leg he got up and started to limp into an alley and hide behind a trash can.

As he heard the mob pass he sighed in relief and pulled the kunai out of his back with an agonizing grunt and he laid back on the trashcan and was about to fall asleep but was interrupted when he was grabbed and slammed against the wall by a silver hair Chunin

"Demon you will not live to hurt anyone else anymore!" The Chunin yelled as he stabbed Naruto in the hand with a kunai pinning him to the wall making him scream in pain.

"Please I didn't do anything, and I'm not a Demon." Said Naruto as the Chunin laughed as he pulled out a kunai with a sinister smile.

"I don't want to hear your lies now die!"Said The Chunin and he pulled his arm back about to finish the 'Demon' off and become a hero to this village and get some respect but when he was mere inches from Stabbing Naruto in the heart somebody grabbed his arm and punching him in the face and sent him to the ground. Furies at someone stop him from his 'Glory' and probably cracked his jaw in the processes as he look up he saw a ANBU black ops taking the kunai out of the Demons hand as it fell to the ground.

The ANBU kneed down to Naruto and it was now that Naruto noticed he had a Gorilla Anbu mask. "Don't worry I'll take care of him just stay here and I'll take you to the Hokage as soon as I'm finished ok." The ANBU said in a deep voice to which Naruto just nodded and the Anbu got up and looked at the Chunin that he had just punched. "What is you name Chunin?"

The Chunin just smiled and jumped to his feet "My name is Mizuki I'm glad you asked because now you can die knowing who KILLED YOU!" Mizuki yelled as he throw a punch as the Anbu just dodged the attack as Mizuki throw more punches and kicks at the Anbu all he did was block and dodge his attacks as if they were nothing and Mizuki was getting more angrier with each block and miss. Not thinking Mizuki put a huge amount of force into a punch in which the Anbu just dodge and momentum of the punch threw Mizuki off balance and the Anbu took advantage of that and kneed Mizuki in the stomach pushing all the air out of his system and gave him a jaw breaking upper cut that sent him in the air while in the air the Anbu kicked him in the chest which sent Mizuki in to the wall about 30 feet away.

As the Anbu turned around to check on Naruto. "This is not over you black ops bastard!" he heard from behind him as Mizuki got out of the wall and wiped the blood from his bottom lip.

"I don't have time for you now I must leave the Hokage Requests the boys presents now leave and I'll think about not reporting you to the Hokage." The Anbu said not looking at Mizuki as he started to walk towards Naruto.

"I Said this is not over you bastard come back here!" Yelled Mizuki as he ran through hand signs

**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

He yelled as he spit a medium sized fire ball at the ANBU to which he just stood and the fire ball got smaller and smaller and then it disappeared and Mizuki just stared in shock as the only that got burned was a icha icha book. "You are wasting my time...and you burned my icha icha book dude really you will pay." The ANBU said in a annoyed tone as he stretched his arm to the side with his gloved hand open. As he focus some chakra in to his hand a sphere like fire ball started to form in his hand as he started to rush towards Mizuki with blinding speed and slammed the ball into his stomach.

Mizuki was trying to register what happen, first the ANBU was making some kind of an fire ball in his hand, then he disappeared and now he put said fire ball in his stomach. As Mizuki was sent back into the wall do to the force of the attack he climbed out of the wall again and smiled "Was that all you had Anbu that was the weakest attack I ever felt."Mizuki said laughing at the Anbu.

The ANBU smiled under his mask said " Don't worry you should feel it right about...now" As if on cue Mizuki started to feel his stomach on fire but the burning sensation started moving all over his body it was then he wanted to scream in agony but when he tried his breath just came out in flames and when he looked at his hand and saw the meat burn off and saw his bones in his hands, his last sight was the 'Black ops bastard walking over to the Demon before he was reduced to ash.

The ANBU walked back to a baffled Naruto that was only thinking one thing '_Oh my kami that was... Awesome' _he screamed in his mind as the Anbu walked over to him and picked him up and did a chakra enhanced jump on top of the building and preceded to jump to the Hokage tower. Naruto being well... Naruto had to ask him alot question "Do you know why they hate me?"

"Yes yes I do I already know what you gonna ask next I'm sorry but I cant tell you"The Anbu said not sounding to happy about not telling him.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because kid I don't want to break the law."

"What law?"

The Anbu stopped on top of a roof looked around then set Naruto down on the roof got on a knee and looked at Naruto "Naruto look if I tell you I'll get killed because I broke the Hokage law that states those who speak about Naruto or the thing people make him out to be will be executed got it" Naruto nodded. "Good anymore question."

Naruto got into a thinking position on the ground then came up with something."Whats your name?" Asked Naruto

"Saru,Saru of the lighting don't ask how I got the name."

"What was that move you did in the alley to that guy?"

The Anbu smiled under his mask " Be lucky kid your the first to see that attack and not die but I'll tells you the name of that move its called" Pauses for effect " Thee **Hand of the Death God** ok last question I'm probably gonna end up getting my ass kicked by the Hokage for being late"

"Don't worry Saru I'll tell the old man to forgive you or ill tell the council where his icha icha paradise stash is." Naruto said as him and Saru laughed

"If you think that bad you know that crystal ball that he has in his office." Naruto nodded " He uses it to look into the girls part if the hot springs" Said Saru as he and Naruto were on the ground laughing " ok Naruto we have to go the Hokage is waiting for us" He said as Naruto nodded and hoped on his back and Saru started going to the Hokage Tower again._"He reminds me of my self when I was little but even I didn't go through this much trouble well I'm sure he is gonna be ok maybe I can teach him a few thing while he is in the academy wait is he in the academy yet?_

_**'How about you stop thinking it to your self and ask him you dumb ass' **_Said a deep voice in Saru's head

_'Call me a dumb ass again I'll come in there and beat your ass' _Thought Saru as he gave a mental smile and then winced when he got a mental bonk on the head

'_**No cursing in your mind mister or does momma have to smack a bitch' **_Said a voice with females voice in a angry tone

'_No no you don't have to smack a bitch I'm good' _Thought Saru as he started to sweat mentally

_**'You realize you just said you were**_ **_bitch right' _**Said a voice as the voice sneezed

'…..._Shut up!' _Thought Saru as he cut the mental link.

"Naruto"

"Yeah"

"Are you in the academy yet"

"I'm about to start in a few days the old man got me in why?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well I was think a could teach you a fe-"

"You gonna teach me that fire move SWEET!"Naruto screamed as he threw and fist in the air.

Saru tried to regain his hearing and balance after Naruto screamed so loud it made that pink haired bashee that's in the council seem like a little mouse.

"I'll teach you that later gaki but first we have to get the approval of the Hokage" Saru said as Naruto nodded

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene change Hokage Office)<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi was battling one of the greatest enemy of kage's everywhere...paperwork as he started at the paper work he was debating on doing it or just burning it with a fire jutsu. As he was about to start doing the paperwork he felt eyes on him and turned around to look at the window to see Saru carrying Naruto on his back.

"Hey Hokage-sama just went to go pick up blonde right here"Saru said as he got out of the window and set Naruto in the chair"Naruto is there something you wanna ask Hokage-sama"

Naruto nodded "Jiji can I train with Saru while I'm in the academy." Naruto said in the serious face hoping the Hokage would say yes

Hiruzen look at Naruto and asked "Naruto-kun why do you want to train while your in the academy. The academy will teach you what you need to know.

"Jiji be serious do you think there gonna teach me right they will probably teach me the wrong hand signs, a messed up Taijutsu stance and they probably wont even let me in the classroom so please can I get some training from Saru" Naruto said looking down at the ground with sadness in his voice

The Hokage thought about it if he did let Naruto train with Saru, Naruto would be able to defend his self and he could tell Naruto who his parents were. But if the council finds out about this they will be on him like a Akimichi on BBQ. It was either Naruto becoming strong or the council on his ass. It was an easy decision not that he thought about it. Just when Hiruzen was about answer Saru spoke.

"If I may how about we make a deal"

"What type of deal"

"What if I had a way to fix your Paperwork problem so you can sit back and read your icha icha"

The Hokage went wide eyed " Who told you about my icha icha." Saru just pointed to Naruto as Naruto was rubbing that back of his head with a smile on his face. "Ok ok I'll approve of it but Naruto must keep it a secret from his classmates and also Saru I want you to finish that project your working on I want to see it by the time Naruto is in his 2 year of the academy deal?

"Deal." Said Saru with a smile under his mask

"YES." The Hokage and Saru turned around to see Chiba Naruto dancing doing the numa numa dance

They couldn't help it they both laughed then Hiruzen remembered something "Ok now that the deal is sealed what can you do to help me with my paper work problem."

"You know I'm surprise you didn't think of it before use the shadow clone jutsu man you are getting into your old years ain't you." He said as Naruto started laughing and the Hokage went wide eyed and did a cross fingered hand sign and 3 Hiruzen appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Whoa how did you do that" Naruto asked as he stared in shock and amazement.

"I may teach you that one but first Hokage-sama I'm gonna need some chakra weights, a private training field and a few scrolls oh and some chakra paper" He then looked at Naruto"For now on until you chakra comes you will work on your speed and strength got it blonde." Saru said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes Saru-sensei." Naruto said

"Kid don't call me sensei just call me Saru and first things first your training starts after you get out of the academy got it kid and if your late you will be hung on the Top of the Hokage tower by your underwear" Saru said as he chuckled darkly. Naruto paled after hearing that he had been on top of the tower and he seen how high it is and to be dangling there would be painful somehow he could feel it the only thing that would be worst is hanging was hanging off the Hokage monument he shuddered at the thought."Hey if you think that's bad if you miss a day you will be hung upside down naked from the top of the Hokage monument." He said laughing evilly as lighting went off in the background as the Hokage and Naruto looked at him crazy. "Sorry automatic genjutsu"

"Can you teach me that?" Asked Naruto

"No!" The Hokage yelled immediately causing both Saru and Naruto to look at him

"Ok ok I wont teach it to him but can I tell him of the reason the villagers hate him so much?" Saru asked as Naruto was looking at the Hokage with hopeful eyes

"Hmmmmmmm ok but before you tell him why do you want to help him?"Asked the Hokage as he looked at Saru curious of what the Anbu's intentions were. Naruto to looked at Saru waiting for an answer.

Saru signed and brought his gloved hand to his face and started to take off his mask "I had a similar life in a village that has died years again and I'm the last of my clan other then my sister who I was trying to find before I came here." Saru said in a sad voice as he finally took off his mask and pulled back his hood. He looked around in his thirty's,dark skinned, his hair looked like it was shaved with a only the top of his head full of white hair **(Think Scar from FMA) **and had a scar running down his right cheek and a one going over his left eye but the thing that stood out about his face was his eyes his eyes were black but his pupils were gold you could see behind his glasses "And another reason is be I can help him control his tenet chakra how because I'm the same as him" Said Saru smiling and looked at Naruto " Be lucky kid you tenet gave you whiskers while mine gave be these eyes and a fucked up arm."

Naruto looked confused 'What does he been by tenet and I thought these were birth marks." He thought as he touching his whiskers. "Saru what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he was really confused.

"Ok kid get ready for the shock of your life do you remember the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked the village 6 years ago?"Asked Saru as Naruto nodded "Well you see the Forth Hokage didn't kill it because no human can kill a Bujii so he did the next best thing he sealed it into a child you piecing all this together kid or do I have to go into details."Naruto still looked confused and Saru signed"Ok Naruto when were you born"

"October 10"

"And when did the Nine Tailed Fox attack"

"October 1- ohhhhhh...is that why the villagers hate me they think I'm the demon" Naruto asked on the verge of tear and he thought about everything they called him such as 'Kyuubi brat' and 'Demon' it all made since now and then Naruto started to cry as the tears fell he felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see Saru giving him a sad smile and Naruto asked " Am I really a monster am I really Kyuubi?"

Sara just sighed and said "Naruto your not the demon if you were I'm pretty sure you would be on a rampage from all the shit these people did to you and I would just be sitting by shaking my head saying 'should have just left him alone' but no your not a demon you just the holster and Kyuubi is the kunai... you get it or do I have to dumb it down for you and dry those tear gaki or I'll double your training."

Naruto nodded and dried his tears quickly and gave a smile "Thanks Saru I'll train harder then ever."

"Good and now you understand why you have double training when you start after the academy in a few days hehehehe." He said as Naruto paled and started to Complain about how that was not fair and Saru talked about how life was not fair so get use to it, the 2 started arguing about other stuff that had nothing to do with the original subject.

"And that's why Ramen is better then BBQ."Naruto screamed at Saru

"No BBQ is better because its meat dude and its edible that you can pour sauce on it beat that" Saru said in Naruto's face.

The Hokage looked at the pair and thought '_There acting like children I would expect this from Naruto but Saru is a different story,he's in his thirty and is acting like a 12 year old maybe its a mid-life crisis.' _The Hokage coughed gaining both of there attention " If you two are done acting like 6 year old's can we get down to business."

"But old man I am 6."Said Naruto as Saru chuckled silently but stopped when he got a death glare from the Hokage and smile sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhhh Naruto don't bad mouth the Hokage and pay attention I'm pretty sure he didn't call you here for nothing."Said Saru as he was trying to ignore the death glare he got from the Hokage as Naruto nodded and turned to the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun I just wanted to give you your allowance for the week." Hiruzen said as he handed a pouch of money to Naruto "That is all Naruto tell Saru to take you home now...and make sure when you wake up you are not in a genjutsu Saru has been known for tricking the ANBU making them think that they wake up next to the love if your life." The Hokage shot another death glare at Saru who just had his hands behind his back looking in another direction and started whistling.

Naruto got an evil gleam in his eye as he said "Who was the love of your life old man a icha icha book." Which caused the Anbu in the shadows to fall on the ground laughing with Saru already on the floor laugh.

"Oh kami that was a good one!" Saru said laughing as he was rolling on the ground

"Kami forgive me but that was funny!" Laughed the Anbu wearing the Ox mask

"I cant breath I cant breath!" Laughed Neko.

"That was more funnier then the time he did it to snake he thought he hand Tsunade in the bed with him you guys remember what he was saying it the bed he was like 'there so big and juicy" Laughed Boar as he and everybody in the room was laughing even the Hokage got a few chuckles since it was not about him.

But the laughter stop when Naruto asked "So he was dreaming about a watermelon that the lady Tsunade made, can it really be that good" Naruto asked looking confused which caused the room to go silent because they forgot there was a kid in the room, mutters of 'damn' and 'oh shits' went around the room and then there was an awkward silents.

Until Saru broke it "Oh wow look at the time!" yelled Saru as he looked at his imaginary watch and grabbed Naruto "Oh Kami look its Orochimaru doing it to a little boy!" Which caused the 4 Hokage's and the 3 Anbu's to look in the direction to see... empty window turning back to the place where Naruto and Saru were all they found was a basket of fruit with a picture of an ape and a fox fighting back to back.

'_Why does if feel like I just made a huge mistake letting him train Naruto.' _The Hokage thought his ANBU went back into the shadows and his clones started doing his paper work. '_Naw I don't have to worry about him beside as long as I get to read my icha icha I don't care.'_ He took out he icha icha and giggled pervertedly.

* * *

><p><strong>( Scene change Naruto's apartment)<strong>

Saru appeared right in front of Naruto's apartment door and put him down. "So this is where you live" Naruto nodded and opened the door to revel... one clean ass apartment which made Saru raise an eyebrow "Wow kid this place is well...clean...hows your leg"

Naruto looked at him with his own raised eyebrow. "Its good I'm a fast healer and what did you expect ramen cup and clothes to be all over the place."

"Well yeah that's what I would expect from a kid but damn this place is cleaner then a baby's bottom"

Said Saru.

"Uhh I thought it was as smooth as a baby's bottom."

"Yeah yeah whatever ok kid here is what I'm gonna do." His face turned serious as he looked at Naruto "Tomorrow I will start your training and yes I know I told Hokage I'll train you in a few days but I my tenet's is telling me to start as soon as possible. I would have started as soon as we left but I need rest the attack I did on that guy took lot of me." Saru said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head "By the way I need you to get in touch with your tenet to get on good terms with him." He said getting a shocked look from Naruto.

"No offense Saru but 1 question...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Naruto Screamed as Saru tried to regain his hearing.

"Only slightly off my rocket yes but I have a reason if you can get on good terms with the fox it will help you in the future trust me." Saru said as he dug in his ear to regain his hearing "Besides your tenet may be nice...or he could be as mean as a bull who just got kicked in the nuts but when you meet him don't show fear if you do he will see you as someone who does not deserve his power and every time you get angry you will go on a rampage, so yeah there that to." Saru said to him as if he was talking about the weather with a smile to which Naruto just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"How did you know all that?" Naruto asked which caused Saru to lose his smile and put on a sad face.

"Because kid that's what happened to me once and I'll never forget it that's why I'm on good terms with my tenet and no I don't want to talk about it ok kid" His smile returned "Now the way you can talk to the Kyuubi is simple all you have to do is breath deep and meditate. Got it good I have to go bye. Saru said in a happy tone as he jumped out of a near by window only to realize it was a closed window and face plant right into it as he slid down to the floor and jumped right up and looked at Naruto and said "You didn't see that." and opened the window and jumped out of it.

Naruto just started blankly and then sighed and said "That's my teacher I'm doomed...on second thought that look on his face, when he said he got so mad he went on a rampage don't want that to happen to me" Naruto then looked around "and why am I talking to myself great I look like a crazy person." Naruto said as he walked to him bedroom and changed into his sleeping clothes and laid down '_I'll mediate with sensei in the morning I'm way to tired for it.'_ Naruto thought as his eyes became heavy and and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene change mindscape)<strong>

Naruto opened his eyes to find him self laying in the water in a sewer it had cracks and scratches on the wall's and there was a pipe with something blue running through it and there was a pipe next to it that had something red running through it. Naruto got him self up from the water and looked at the pipe but then he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine. " **So my container has come to visit me its about time wish you would have told me you were coming I would have set out Ramen and other ****snacks and treats.**" Said the demonic sounding voice with a laughter that would put Orochimaru to shame. "**Come here boy I must tell you something.**"

Naruto being curious wanted to see where this voice was coming from so he followed the voice and found his self in front of big no let me rephrase that a **HUGE** cagewith a piece of paper at the dead center of the gate on the other side of the gate there was complete darkness. That is until a par of bloodshot slight red eyes stared down at him, Naruto didn't even flinch when he saw the eyes or the claw that was 2 feet from turning him into a flapjack.** "What do you know I didn't expect my container to be so fearless even the bravest of warriors has backed away in fear of The great Kyuubi no Yoko"** Said the voice now known as Kyuubi in a cocky voice.

"So your the reason the villagers hate me... I thought you would be a lot a bitch and less funny and happy." Naruto said in a bored tone as he looked at the Kyuubi "Anyway I came in here to get on good terms with you so what do you say?" The Kyuubi looked like it was about to answer until Naruto spoke again. "Before you answer how long have you been awake"

"**I woke up after that ANBU killed that human why do you ask boy?**" Asked Kyuubi with a suspension look.

"You may want to go through my memory's before you answer but I gotta warn you I'm still surprised I didn't go insane from the stuff that happened me." Naruto with his head down.

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto with confusion '_**What could this child go through that was so bad? Probably his mommy dieing from a kunai to the chest saving him.' **_Thought the Kyuubi as he chuckled at the thought of Naruto crying screaming 'Mommy please wake up mommy' Kyuubi stopped chuckling and said. "**Ok kit I'll do it but first let me tell you where you are your in your-"**

"Mindscape?" Naruto said in the same bored voice to which Kyuubi just looked at him.

"**How did you know?**"

"Oh that's easy"The Kyuubi leaned his face against the bars to hear better "I'm just that awesome" The Kyuubi face vaulted in his cage as Naruto laughed "Your not the only one that can make a joke Kyuubi hahahaha." laughed Naruto "But I do have a question why is my mindscape a sewer, I mean if this was my mindscape it would be a giant bowl of ramen every time I come in here... and I want some ramen now"As soon as he finished saying that a huge bowl a Ramen appeared and Naruto screamed for joy and and started to eat the favored noddles.

The fox just stared at Naruto '_**Does this kid have A.D.D or something...I'll ask him when I feel like it time to check the kits memory's" **_Thought Kyuubi as he laid down and started to focus and looked through the child's memory's. What he saw angered him to no end every beating, every glare, every word, the child heard but just walked away he also saw that kit had people who treated him right even through they knew what was inside of him and the Hokage who tried his best to keep him safe but failed, but again he saw the ANBU that were suppose to watch him but stood by and let the villagers finish what they were doing to him, and he also saw something that made him regret what he thought a few minutes ago. He saw the kit grew up by his self no mother or father by him he was all alone. For the first time in his 500 years of living the Kyuubi shed a single tear and opened his eyes to see Naruto playing poker with... a baby fox who's cards were floating.

"Ha Full house take that" Screamed Naruto as he slammed his cards down with a smile. The baby fox gave a yip and the cards that were floating turned towards Naruto for him to stare in shock because in front on him the fox had an Ace,King,Queen,Jack, and Ten and they were all spade. Naruto screamed in anger and then smile and said"Dang I thought I had you that time same time tomorrow." The baby fox nodded and disappeared. "Lucky little fox I'll get him one day." Naruto then turned around and looked at Kyuubi to see the him laughing. "What's so funny?"

The fox calmed down from his laughter and said "**Kit how can you lose in a card game that's in your ****mind, you could have just changed the cards in your hand and won.**" He laughed more when he saw Naruto's dumb founded look. "**Oh kami kit your gonna make break a rib****hahahahaha.**"The fox was on its back laughing in the cage.

"Oh shut up so are we on good terms or what because if not I'm going to get stronger with or without you to protect my friends so are you gonna help me or not!" Naruto screamed as he folded his arms looking at the fox as it stopped laughing.

Kyuubi looked at the boy"**Naruto Uzumaki for now we are partners and nothing more got it you blonde hair dumb ass.**" Said Kyuubi as he offered his claw threw the cage.

"Gotcha you stupid over grown furball."Said Naruto with a smile on his face as he shook the claw That is until Naruto smile fell as he felt pain in his body and started scream in pain and while he fell on the ground screaming he looked at the fox who had sad look on its face. "W-w-what d-did you do to m-me." Naruto manage to say as the pain moved all over his body.

The Kyuubi sighed and said "**Kit it's ok its apart of a demons trust to a human, in agreement to this you will have 50 percent of my power, don't worry you will have a high intelligence and you will be super strong and your stamina will be through the roof, before you ask I gave you this power so you can protect your friends and those who were nice to you but your gonna hate me for what you look like when its done."** The Kyuubi said in a sad voice that Naruto caught.

Through the pain Naruto smiled and said "Thank you." and blacked out from the pain while Kyuubi just smiled and said "**No problem kit no problem.**" _

* * *

><p><strong>Youngkong313:Its about time now I can smoke my marijuana Naruto its puff puff pass time dude<strong>

**Naruto:What's that mean**

**Youngkong313:Wait how old are you again**

**Naruto: 6**

**Youngkong313:Never mind anyway read and review because this I first and I want to see how it go in the words of all my peeps**

**KONG OUT DIS PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah and I'm back baby and here to keep it going ok this chapter is kind of rushed...ok who am in kidding I took my time because my friend (who is going to be in this next chapter) didn't send me his bio until a few days ago ok that's all for that lets get to the story **

**Naruto do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:Youngkong does not own Naruto if he did I would be Hokage. BELIEVE IT!**

Naruto slowly woke up from his slumber with by the sun light coming through his blinds "Damn it sun go back down." he said as he put his pillion over his head. Naruto was never a morning person he

It was that moment that Saru walking in with a air horn and a army fatigue suit on and a boot camp hat on.(You know what I mean) He walked next to Naruto bed slowly and aim the air horn on the pillow and pulled the trigger on the horn waking him up with a start as he nearly jumped out of his skin. As a now fully awake Naruto looked for the source of his interrupted sleep to see Saru the with a air horn and giving him serious look. "GET UP MAGGOT, NINJA'S ARE SUPPOSE TO BE LIGHT SLEEPERS AND YOU FAILED MY FIRST TEST NOW GET YOU CANDY ASS UP BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH A WATER BALL JUTSU! DO YOU HEAR ME MAGGOT?" Yelled Saru as he looked at Naruto

"Uhh Yes sensei" Naruto said as he looked at Saru crazy as Saru hit him with in the back of the head.

"MAGGOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SENSEI IF YOU DO YOU WILL RUN AWAY FROM ME TRYING TO GIVE YOU A WEGIE WHILE YOU WEARING 2 TON OF WEIGHTS ON EACH PART OF YOUR BODY DO YOU HEAR ME MAGGOT!" Saru yelled at Naruto as he paled at the amount of waits that he said he was going to put on him and then Naruto straighten up as he looked at Saru

"Yeah Saru-"

"I CANT HERE YOU!" Yelled Saru

"YES SARU!"

"GOOD NOW...Lets go eat I'm starving" He said as he walked out of the room leaving Naruto to stare at the mans back like he was crazy. As he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to do his morning routine as he took off his sleeping cap (WTF is that thing) and brushed his teeth as he striped down and turned on the shower. As he was brushing his teeth he noticed something in the mirror he looked at himself and wanted to scream...and 5 seconds later that's what he did.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Naruto 

Saru hearing it jumped out of the chair in the kitchen where he was sitting and but through the door only to cover his eyes at what he saw" Dude put a towel on nobody wants to see your junk." said Saru as he covered his eyes. Naruto put a towel over his lower body and told him it was all clear. Saru turned around and looked at Naruto "Ok whats wrong?"

Naruto looked at the man as if he were retarded "Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG LOOK AT ME!" Yelled Naruto

Saru looked at him and noticed a few thing different about Naruto. First was he was taller from his 3'6 to 4'11, The second thing he noticed was Naruto's hands or claws since Naruto nails were sharp and pointer, The third this was his eyes they changed from Blue to Red with slitted pupils, But the thing that stood out the most was on top of his head and Saru could not help but laugh as he had 2 orange fox ears on top of his head. To make sure they were real he took out a stick kami know where a poked them while saying 'poke poke poke' but stopped when he heard Naruto growl and giving him a death glare and the stick proofed into smoke "Ok looks like you got on good terms with Kyuubi." He said as he smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO ME OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT DAMN FOX I'LL-" Naruto was interrupted by Saru

"Do nothing." Said Saru in a flat tone as Naruto looked at him crazy. "You wanna know why you won't do nothing is because this is what you need, your not shrimp anymore your strong and you need strength to protect those close to you even if its only one person you need to protect them, Did the fox say something to you after he started the painful process of giving you half his power" He said in the same tone as he looked at Naruto seriously.

Naruto got into a thinking pose and then some came to mind "Well he did say he gave me this power so I can protect my friends and those who were nice to me... and he also said I was going to hate him for what I look like after the process was done." He looked at the mirror "Damn he wasn't kidding but if I go outside like this people will think I really am a demon, and then the council will have me executed me for thinking I'm the Kyuubi swine and then the elemental nation will see that the Konoha is weak and rock will take advantage and attack the village full force." Naruto said as he looked scared but he didn't notice Saru looking at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto why did you sound so...smart right now?_"_ Saru asked

"Oh well the fox said I would have a high intelligence which I think was useless I mean I was smart already"Naruto said as he looked at Saru and smile.

"Yeah and I'm the Gorilla King" Saru mumbled as he walked away. "What ever just take a shower so we can go ill teach you how to hide your features."He said as Naruto was about to close the bathroom door when he remembered something.

"Saru I just remembered something I need some new clothes you mind getting me some...and make sure its orange." Naruto said as he closed the door.

Saru sighed "Its gonna be a long day." He mumbled as he left the apartment.

_**(Time skip 2 hour later)**_

As Naruto waited for Saru to return and Naruto was one thing every boy his age would be in a short amount of time...bored. "It does not take 2 FUCKIN HOURS TO LOOK FOR FUCKIN CLOTHES" Naruto screamed at the ceiling as he he then heard a voice.

"**Shut up kit I'm trying to sleep damn!" **Screamed the voice as Naruto looked around frantically

"Who's there?" Naruto asked in fear as he was not sure if the villagers came to finish what they did yesterday.

"**Calm down kit its me, Kyuubi." **said Kyuubi

"Oh hey Kyuub- wait how are we talking to each other?"

"**When we made the deal it weaken the seal a little and with the weaken seal I established a metal link, so you can ask me anything if you need to without having to go into the mindscape, and stop talking out loud try speaking to me in your head." **Kyuubi said in an annoyed tone

Naruto nodded "_Kyuubi can you hear me?"_

"**No I cant why?" **Kyuubi said in all sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. **"So kit what do you need and why were you screaming like that?"**

"_My fuckin sensei is taking his sweet time trying to find my clothes!" _Naruto though angrily as he smashed his hands on the pillows of the couch as Kyuubi looked through his recent memory's and gave a sigh of annoyance.

"**No wonder you dumb-ass you told him to get something orange"**

Naruto not seeing the point "_So?"_

"**You dumb ass name one ninja that wore orange and has become famous?"**

"_Uhhhh wait I know, no wait he wore yellow uhhhh nope nobody comes to mind, Why did you ask?"_

"**Because you dumb ass why would anybody be caught dead in kill-me-orange I mean really it-"**

"_Wait kill-me-orange?" _Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**That's what they call that color in the ninja world its called kill-me-orange, Why? Because no one would wear orange some shit like that in the ninja world because he/she would get killed on there first mission out of the village."**

Naruto gulped"_ But orange is my favorite color" _Thought sadly

"**Look kit you can keep the favorite color just don't wear it... I mean unless this sensei of yours can find a black outfit with orange in it"**Just as Kyuubi finished that sentence Saru busted in the door with a backpack and his clothes were tattered and rippers while you could see he had cut and bruises all over his body, mostly his face.

Naruto rushed to his side and helped him to the couch "Who did this to you?" Naruto asked in a dead serious while Saru just chuckled.

"Don't worry kid its nothing me and my friend Foxer had a spar while I went to go get you clothes that's why it took me so long." Saru said as he tried to catch his breath.

Naruto looked at him with shock "So let me get this straight you spent the last 2 hours in a spar with your friend am I right?" Naruto asked

"Well no it took me an hour to fin your crazy and it took me another hour in the spar" he said with a cheeky grin. "Anyway here's your clothes go try them on."He said as he handed Naruto the back only for Naruto to snatch it and walk into the bathroom and slam the door. At that moment when Naruto slammed the door he remembered something. "Naruto don't touch those explos-" He didn't get to finish as the door to the bathroom went flying to the front door. "Damn it." He said as he got up to see if Naruto was ok only to see the whole bath room was completely destroyed, and to see something in the sky with the clothes he just brought on. "Well I'll be damned...the kid is trying to out do me like hell he is!" He said in a western style as he pulled out and explosion tag from his pocket and was about to active it, but then stop when he saw where he was going. "I reckon I better get dere fast before he does." he said in the same tune as he disappeared in a lightning strike.

_**(Scene change Hokage office)**_

"Ah finally done." Sarutobi had just finished his paper work for the day thanks to that advice Saru gave him. The God of Shinobi was about to kick back and read the new issue of icha icha that his student sent him. When in a flash of lightning Saru was in the chair in front of him, with a cowboy hat and a senbon in his mouth.

"Howdy Hokage-sama how are you on this fine after noon."Saru said in his western voice as the Hokage looked at him strangely.

"Saru what are you doing here, where is Naruto I gave you permission to train him early...and where did you get that hat" Sarutobi asked

"Don't worry Hokage-sama he should be here in a 5,4,3,2 Hokage-sama you may wanna take cover."The Hokage raised an eyebrow but got under her desk when he felt a force heading for his office.

As soon as the Hokage went under his desk something crash through his wall and this something had Spiky blonde hair. As the crash happen the Hokage came from under his desk to see a hole the size of the Hokage mountain in right behind him. He looked at Saru and a knocked out Naruto with a look of anger as he slowly stomped towards the two. As Saru was trying to wake Naruto up "Naruto come on man wake up, I don't wanna die today." He said as he shook Naruto furiously sighing he had to use his secret weapon. "NARUTO YOUR RAMEN IS READY!" Saru yelled as Naruto got up looking around will and asking where is it. Saru thought quick and said "Its at Ichiraku's Ramen run Naruto run its running away from you." Saru said as Naruto disappeared faster then a Hiraishin no Jutsu as did Saru as he ran for dear life with the Hokage on his tail.

"SARU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME SARU,DEAD!" The Hokage yelled as he chased Saru in his battle armor.

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry it was not my fault I wa- OH FUCK" Saru said as he ran from the Hokage, but then barely dodged a fire ball then looked at the Hokage "No offense Hokage-sama but WHAT THE FUCK YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"Saru yelled '_I gotta get rid of the Hokage but how...wait I got it' _He thought as he made a cross hand seal and made 100 clones of himself. "Scatter!" all of them yelled as they split up.

The Hokage stopped on top of a building and looked left and right and then had to make a decision either he goes after Saru or he could start filling out the new paper work piles that are on his desk right now. He thought and thought and thought...and thought some more then cursed as he went back to the Hokage tower to do the endless supply of paper work.

_**(Scene change Ichiraku's Ramen)**_

As Saru landed outside of Ichiraku's with a sighed in relief as he dispelled all his clones a got the memories of each clones and blushed a little as he noticed one of his clones was at the hot springs and was peeping on the women side and then the clone pouted as he dispelled which confused him to no end. Were his clones getting emotion's and personalty's, he shook his head that's impossible...right? He pushed those thoughts aside and went inside Ichiraku's Ramen he saw Naruto (his claws and all showing) in his new outfit. Which was a Gi with the inner part was a loose fit, and black. it ends a little below the neck revealing part of the chest, the arm length is to the hands. Over this is a reddish orange and very baggy and hangs on the shoulder by large cloth straps. A black belt is also worn, along with black and white boots(Think Goten's outfit). And he just finished his 50th bowel of Ramen while the women behind the counter was playing with Naruto's fox ears while he was eat. "Well well well kid, who's the lovely young lady." The women stop playing with Naruto's fox ears and looked at Saru and blushed at the compliment

Naruto gave Saru a big smile "This is Ayame, she's the waitress ever since I could remember she and the old man use to give me Ramen for free when I could not afford anything else." Naruto said as he looked at Ayame to see her blushing and looked at her with confusion. "Uhhh nee-chan you ok your face is all red and stuff, do you have a cold."

Ayame blush faded away as she looked at Naruto and smiled "I'm ok Naruto, who is this?" She pointed at Saru as he just winked at her and she blushed again.

Naruto eyed the to in confusion but shrugged it off "Saru this is Ayame, Ayame this is Saru."

"Its nice to meet you."Ayame said blushing

"Like wise, ok Naruto lets go we gotta start your training"Saru said as he put money on the counter and grabbed Naruto. "I'll cya later Ayame and stay beautiful." Saru said as he disappeared in a lighting strike.

_**(Scene change: Forest of Death)**_

The Hokage came through as he got us a place where barely come to, The Forest Of Death. When Saru told Naruto the name of the forest he looked more scared then anything but straightened up when he said 'ninja do not fear anything'. Right now Saru just got finished putting chakra weights on Naruto's arms and legs. "Ok Naruto you ready I'm about to active the weights...and if I'm right which I always am its gonna be hell trying to walk, and its gonna be like a bitch if you try to jog so when I start them your gonna do some 50 push ups, 50 sit ups, and finally your gonna run around this forest 3 times." Said Saru with a cheeky grin as he began Naruto's Tor- I mean training. Naruto was about to say something but Saru activated the weights and his whole body buckled under the weights. "Well get started kid I'll be right back I'm gonna go get your Taijutsu trainer." Saru said as he jumped away

Naruto started doing the exercise he was slightly winded when he got done with the push ups, he was panting heavy when he got done with the sit up, and nearly passed out when he got done with the run around the forest. He got back to the clearing where he started and saw Saru talking to two ANBU with a Wolf mask and a mask he did not see because he vision was blurred. Saru looked Naruto's way and waved for him to come over, Naruto was barely able to stand but he gathered the strength in his legs and stood up dragged his feet over to Saru and then precessed to fall flat on his face. Wolf ANBU and Saru chuckled as he Naruto fell.

Wolf turned to Saru and said "Dude did you have to work him so hard, I mean he is a kid...well a kid with fox ears but still a kid" while Saru looked at him.

"Awwww is little Foxer worried for the kid awwwww " Saru laughed as he got punched in the arm.

Naruto looked up and saw a very familiar mask. It was a raven mask. As soon as Naruto saw that he yelled."ITACHI!" as he found the strength to get up and hug the ANBU.

Saru and the wolf ANBU 'also known as Foxer' looked at each other then back at Itachi as said the same thing. "Itachi you know him?" They both said sounding like they were twins.

"Well uh yeah I saved Naruto a few times when he was attacked by the mob."Itachi said as he took off his mask and smiled.

Saru looked at Foxer with fear and asked "Foxer man what is Itachi doing?" Fear was in his voice as Naruto and Itachi looked at them with confusion.

"I don't know dude but its scaring me man and nothing scares me" Foxer said as he started shaking in fear.

Itachi was so confused he finally asked "Guys what am I doing that's so scary?"

Both of them said it at the same time "Your smiling." they both looked at each other and started laughing there asses off, Naruto was trying to hide his laughter but failed as he busted out laughing. All the while Itachi had a growing tick mark on his head.

_**(Time skip: 5 minute later) **_

Saru and Foxer both sporting huge lumps on there heads eyes went wide at what they saw while Itachi just smirked. They just told Naruto to put chakra into the paper, him knowing what it was and how to control it thanks to some tip's from Kyuubi. He pushed some chakra into the paper and pulled back as it floated in the air and split into 4 pieces, the first piece turned to dust, the second turned to water, the third crumbled, and the last was set on fire but it quickly turned into a blaze as all of them had to cover there eyes but died down by a shadow. Saru and Itachi looked at Foxer which caused him to look at them.

"What I didn't do it!" Foxer yelled as he put his hands up in defense.

"Interesting I have fire to but it didn't do anything like that and not to mention he has the power to control shadows like Foxer...these training sessions will be interesting indeed."Itachi said with a smiles.

"Foxer he is doing it again I'm scared hide me."Saru said as he and Foxer laughed

"If you two are done being gay I wo-" The temperature in the air became Frost bit could and Itachi realized he made a horrible mistake.

"Da fuck you just say Itachi, I didn't hear you." Foxer said as he and Saru looked at him with the intentions to kill.

Itachi started to sweat as he stuttered "I-i-i-i-i didn't s-say a-anything." as he held his hands up in defense.

The temperature turned back to normal and Saru and Foxer (even though you could not see it on Foxer's mask) smiles as Saru said "Good we thought you said the forbidden word around us. Anyway lets get started first I'm gonna teach Naruto I jutsu so we can all train him at once" Naruto got a gleam in his eyes in both happiness and and confusion.

"But Saru how can I do that that's impossible."Said Naruto

"No its not my spiky haired blonde friend the jutsu is called the **Shadow clone jutsu**. Its like the academy's **Clone jutsu** but the Shadow clones makes your clones solid while the clone jutsu are not. But the best part is the info you gain, every time one of your clone gets hit or you disperses the clone you gain the info of what the clone saw and learned. But there is something I'm studying on about the clones."Saru said as this caught the attention of Itachi and Foxer. "It seems that if you use the clone a lot it is a chance that the clones start to have there own personality its a theory but it happened to me I was running from the Hokage an-"

"YOU WERE RUNNING FROM THE HOKAGE!" Foxer and Itachi yelled at the same time as Foxer was laughing while Itachi just scowled.

"Hey it was Naruto's fault he should not have went in my explosion tags." Saru said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that I didn't know what it was so I threw it on the wall and BOOM!."He said with a chuckle. As everybody laughed Naruto heard a yawn and knew it was Kyuubi. '_Hey Kyuubi look a made some more friends." _The Kyuubi looked through the the boys eyes and saw Saru and Foxer playing rock, paper, scissors, while Itachi was mediating.

"**Good for you kit."**The Kyuubi then caught a scent of something, it smelled like...him but with a human odor. **"Kit do me a favor."**

_'No I'm not gonna let you out."_

"**No its not that, go over there and smell the human in the wolf mask."**

_'Why?'_

"**I just wanna check something."**

_'Ok ill do it but if I get hit I'm coming in there and getting you neutering'_ Naruto heard the fox groan in pain and smiled. And when over to Foxer and smelled him. Foxer turned around a gave him the 'WTF look'. "Oh sorry Kyuubi told me to do it to check something" After Naruto said the he doubled over in pain and blood coughed out his mouth but didn't hit the ground. It floated and started to go in the shape of a fox. Naruto got up and looked at the floating blood and then said the one thing nobody expected. "You could have warned me you over grown fox."

"**Oh shit up you stupid human, I had to check something and it has just became clear to me."** The Kyuubi said as he looked at Naruto

"Oh and what is that?"

Floating blood Kyuubi turn to Foxer and said **"You take off your mask."**

"Why should I listen to you, you ain't my daddy" Foxer said as he turned his back. The Kyuubi got angry and the blood turned into a harden blood fist and came around and punch Foxer in the face breaking his mask and throw his hood off. "What the fuck you stupid fox." The Fox said nothing as he stared at Foxer with shocked eyes as Foxer turned to Naruto. "Yo Naruto get yo fox man...and you buying me another mask." Naruto looked at him examined his face.(no homo) He had brownish skin,black hair long that reaches just past his shoulders and a pit spike like a mane with Fox ears on top of his head. But the thing that caught his eye the most were his Blood red eyes and they looked familiar.

"**Its been a 500 years since I have saw any of my children but that is no longer it is good to see one of my children survived in this time. Tell me young one how many tails do you have?"**The Kyuubi asked

"I'm have nine why do you wanna know you afraid I'm getting more powerful then you?" Foxer said in a joking manner as the floating blood fox just chuckled. "One question though?" The fox payed attention."How did you and my mom...ya know?" He asked as he pulled out a donut and a hot dog.

The fox sighed and said "**So your mom didn't give you the talk ok, a man puts his pe-"**The fox was interrupted

"Not that dumb ass I mean how did you... ya know. Did my mom have a thing for giant foxes or something?"

"**Ohhhhh you mean that, well ya see I can change my form into human or fox, can I ask what was your moms name?" **The Kyuubi asked

Foxer shrugged "Never knew her, been in the forest since I was a kid learned a lot of shit, trained hard and was raised by foxes,the usual." Foxer shared a chuckled with the fox.

"**So you don't care that your father is The All Mighty and Great Kyuubi no Yoko"**He said proud and in a cocky voice like he was kami himself.

"As much as I care what color underwear Saru is wearing." Foxer said

"**I could hug you right now but I'm just blood so ill see ya when I see ya...son."**Those were the last words as blood dropped to the ground.

"What ever you say dad...Saru put the camera down now."Foxer said as he turned to Saru hiding a video camera behind his back.

"I have no idea what your talking about."Said Saru as he hid the camera but didn't expect for Foxer to use the shadows to destroy the camera by putting a shadow spike through it. "Ah man." he said sadly

"I think we should start Naruto's training now that this is all over."Itachi said in a annoyed voice which they both nodded and Saru taught Naruto the **Shadow clone jutsu **which he learned in only 10 minutes, as the day went by Naruto was a beginner in shadow control, he was pretty good at Ninjutsu(the fox hot wired brain and made him intelligent so it was easier for him to understand things) learning the **Fire style:Fire ball jutsu**, **Fire style:Fire dragon jutsu, Lightning style:****Lightning Surge, Earth Style: Stone Spikes, Water Style: Water Bullet,Wind Style: Great Break Through and Shunshin **and thanks to Foxer, was coming along nicely in his kitsune style of fighting. All and all Naruto was becoming really strong for a boy his age.

"Ok that all for today."Saru said as he looked at the very tired Naruto in front of him. As the rest of the clones dispersed. "Naruto go rest you got the academy tomorrow I'll see ya at this spot after you get out the academy."Saru said as he, Itachi and Foxer started to leave

"HEY SARU WAIT!"Naruto yelled as Saru turned his head and look at him over his shoulder. "You still have not taught me how to hide my "feature"."

"Just imagine yourself without your "feature" and they will hide them selves...well I mean not your eyes, those style with you."Saru said as he started walking again and disappeared in a lightning strike.

Naruto shook his head and started to walk out of the forest that is until he noticed some, that something was "HOW THE FUCK DO I GET OUTTA HERE!"Naruto yelled and then ducked as a kunai came straight at him. He looked in the direction where it came from and saw a women in he 20s with purple hair, her upper body was covered in what appears to only be a single piece of cloth underneath a fishnet shirt that goes down to her mid-thighs, while her lower body is only concealed with a light tan skirt. A matching color trench coat covers the remainder of her almost practically naked body. At her shins are metallic guards, and her feet are dressed with toe less shoes.

"Yo gaki what are you doing in my forest."The women asked as she asked in a demand tone. Somehow Naruto knew he was not gonna make it outta here without at least one scar. '_Damn it'_

**Cliffhanger no jutsu**

**Mhahahahahaha...what was I laughing at again oh I don't rememeber what ever Read and review and you will get...a pat on the back thanks from your buddy youngkong.**


	3. Well fuck me sideways

**Yo sorry if this took a long time, you see I don't have a computer...ok well I do but its an old ass computer. How old is it? I'll tell you, its so old it still has windows 98 on it. So I was using my sisters computer, but my sister is going to collage and I barely have time but I ain't gon give up I promise. But anyway lets get to the story.**

**Sasgay do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Youngkong does not own Naruto if he did he wou-...Hey wait a minute. You bitch feel the power of the Elites *hand signs* Fire style:Fire ball jutsu **

***runs around in circles on fire***

_Ninja Talk a lot of shit but thats after we're gone cuz they fear us the the physical form let it be known we troublesome__** -**__Jounin ranked ninja____Tupac Shakur of The Village Hidden in the Goon_

As Saru and Foxer appeared from the forest of death in front of a Restaurant called "Pig out BBQ" and had a logo of a pig smiling."I'm just saying no pig should be that happy. I mean look at him he looks like he's saying "come on in I love to be eaten" when the real pigs are going" Foxer said as he made a pig dieing sound and fell acting like he was dead.

"I know what you mean...but its still good as hell. Don't forget to put your mask back on."Saru said as Foxer got up and nodded then a took out another wolf mask a put it on his face. As they walked away from a restaurant to a Ramen stand specifically, Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"And don't forget to change Major Monkey." Foxer said he laughed as Saru noticed he was still wearing what he had on when he woke Naruto up.

Saru sighed and pulled out a scroll and opened it, he bit his finger and ran it over the the seal and in a poof of smoke Saru had on a completely outfit. He wore a Black sleeveless shirt, which showed tattoo's all over his arms and hands. The first tattoo was a Dark green dragon wrapping around his right arm going all the way to his shoulder, the second was on his left arm and it was a Some kind of spider-monkey its had the upper body of a black haired monkey but its arms were huge, and the lower half it had 4 spider like legs and it griped a staff in its huge monkey palm, and last his left hand was a tattoo of the word 'Anger' written in Kanji. He wore black ANBU pants and black combat boots. "Better?" Saru asked in a bored tone.

"Nope you still look like a bitch Hahaha- Ow." Foxer laughed but then was hit in the back of the head.

"Asshole." Saru muttered under his breath.

"Dude what are we doing here Foxer need meat, if Foxer don't have meat Foxer will go hungry and die...then Foxer haunt Saru for life time because he reason Foxer a spooky ghosty." Foxer said in a childish voice as Saru just rolled his eyes and went in with Foxer trailing whining about how stinky noddles wont cure his hunger. Foxer ninja senses kicking in and caught a knife that was about inches from his face. Foxer looked at the thrower of the knife and saw a old man in his 50's not looking at them with his hand out in the thrown position.

"You may want to watch what you say around here fox, these people love noodles here...not to mention there's a cute girl."Saru said with a cheeky grin as he dodged a bowl made from metal with spikes on it. "Calm down old man I just came here because my little friend Naruto told me about this place so I'm gonna check it out, and see if you really do have "The Best Ramen in the world"."Saru said as he set down and ordered a Beef Ramen while Foxer gave back the knife and ordered a pork Ramen.

As they smelt the arrival of the noodles, they felt a shiver go down there spins "Ok so it smells good, that don't mean nothing." Foxer said as he had to be held back by his shadow as he was trying to fend off the smell to no avail. Foxer was taping his fingers on the counter as he waited impatiently. "Dude why is it taking so long?"

Saru looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Its been 10 seconds be patient...or I'll kick your ass like I did last time." Saru said as he smirked

"Pfft you got lucky that last time...Rematch?" Foxer matched his smirk.

They set there staring at each other for a couple minutes "At 'the Drunkin leaf' we will, but not now remember what happen last time we fought in town." Saru said as Foxer chuckled going back to the memory.

"Yeah we just got here and after 2 days we almost destroyed the whole village."Foxer laughed

_Flashback 7 years ago_

_The Leaf village peaceful as ever._

_BOOM_

"_YOU BASTERED ILL KILL YOU"_

"_TRY IT MONKEY BOY"_

_Man fuck it the Leaf village ain't ever peaceful_

_BOOM_

"_GOD DAMN YOU FOXER" A younger looking Saru yelled as he kicked a slightly young looking Foxer into a store. _

_They both wore they standard Jounin vest only Saru's had a sleeveless black shirt under his showing off some tattoos on his hands and arms, with his glove still on his hand, Foxer wore a Blood red short sleeve shirt with a tattoo of the Nine-tailed fox on his hand. He also wore Black ANBU pants and had his ears and tails hidden by a genjustu. (If I tell you what they were arguing about that would ruin the fun so lets go its fight time.)_

_Foxer climbs out the rubble and charged at Saru at high speed and punched Saru in the face. But Saru and dodged the by side stepping and punched Foxer in the stomach and was about to continue when he poofed into smoke. 'Shadow clone' he though as he barley dodged the kick coming from behind him and turned and punched Foxer in the face. Foxer couldn't dodge so he took it to the cheek but grabbed by the neck and slammed him into the ground and then picked him up and throw him through a window of a clothing store... a women clothing store...a women's erotic clothing store._

_Saru climbed out of the rubble as he climbed out he hand griped something squishy. Not looking he gave it a another squeeze and heard "Mmmmm you wanna do that again big boy." Saru's face went red as he looked over and saw the Head of the __Inuzuka clan Tsume Inuzuka giving him a sly smirk and in only a black bra and black panties._

_Blushing Saru got up quickly and bowed and looked behind him " I'm sorry but I have to- LOOK OUT!" Saru picked her up and jumped out of the way of a shadow spear. That imbedded it self in the wall and disappeared Saru set Tsume down and runs threw hand signs._

_L__**ightning style:Muti Lightning Ball Jutsu**_

_Saru started to send at least 30 lighting balls his way. Foxer seeing this tried to dodge and was about __to dodge a couple as they when into random stores and got hit in the stomach which caused him to crash into a cart of cabbages._

"_MY CABBAGES!" The man with the cart screamed as Foxer got up and used a shadow spike to launch him towards Saru who was facing Tsume with a red face as she was grabbing his groin with a sly smirk._

_Foxer flew towards him and pushed his head into his stomach at super speed which made Saru push all the air out of his lungs and preceded make more shadow spikes so he could keep up the speed and preceded to push him through a series of store walls. Saru getting tired of getting slammed through walls made his hand spark with lightning chakra and and slammed it into Foxer's back causing him to scream in pain and this gave Saru a chance to move out of the way of the wall threw Foxer went threw._

_Saru skidded on the ground and ran through hand signs 'Time for a original' he though with a smirk and as he finished the hand signs and extended his gloved hand and lightning started to crackle within it and he throw it in the hole that Foxer went through and yelled._

_**Saru Lightning style: Lightning Grenade **_

_After saying those words it was a explosion of lightning Saru smirked as he walked away thinking he had won but then out of nowhere a he gets punched which sends him into a wall._

"_So you wanna do original huh ok lets do it then." Foxer said as he pulled out a scroll bit his finger and ran it across the scroll and unsealed an white orb. Now to most people it looks like a shining snow glob but to Foxer it is the key to his one and only original move. Which you gonna see right now._

_Saru looked at Foxer and saw what he had unsealed and cursed and started doing hand signs and then held his gloved hand in a downward position it then started to crackle with lightning and formed a orb a lightning but it was contained and didn't spark everywhere._

_Foxer saw the move Saru was doing and smirked as he started adding some shadows to the orb he was hold and it started to shake violently as it then turned into a yin-yang orb. Foxer smirked more as he got into a ready position as did Saru as the rush towards each other. When they were about 5 feet away they thrusted there hands toward each other._

_**Foxer style:Yin-Yang Destruction**_

_**Saru lighting style:Demonic lighting orb**_

_The Orbs slammed into_****_each other and caused a huge shock wave with caused people to fly off there feet,Windows to break and the ground to make a huge crater that destroyed the building near it. The shock wave continue as both techniques fought for dominants it lasted for 2 more minute then they were both blown back and skidded across the ground. Both breathing heavy._

**_'Damn son, you and Foxer just destroyed half the village...I'm so proud of you, you have caught on to my destructive ways, oh kami I think I'm gonna cry.' _**_Said a voice in Saru's head as Saru growled and continued his stare down with Foxer._

_'Not now Kumozaru I'm busy.' He said as he cut the link._

_They both started at each other for a few more seconds before they both bit there thumbs and rubs it across one of the tattoos that was on there arms. Saru rubbed it on the Spider-monkey tattoo and Foxer rubbed his on his nine-tailed fox tattoo._

_There was a poof of smoke the covered both there body. When the smoke cleared Saru stood with a wooden staff with monkeys carved on it but thanks to Saru knowledge of seals it was as hard as steel and very light._

_Foxer stood with a sheathed Katana. The sheath on the Katana was Black and Blood Red with a design of the nine-tailed fox on it controlling shadows to destroy a village the guard on it was black with the handle Blood red._

_As soon as the smoke cleared they both rushed towards each other. Foxer unsheathed his blade to relieve it to be all black with a black aura around it._

_Foxer did a slash aimed at Saru's head, but Saru ducked and tried to go for a sweep kick, but Foxer did a back flip dodging the sweep kick and rush towards Saru with lighting speed and split Saru in half', but Saru blocked it with his staff and kicked Foxer in the chest, Foxer dodged the kick and replied with a barrage of sword slashes and thrust, Saru was blocking and dodging the attacks but he was barley keeping up with Foxer's speed. While Saru blocked another attack Foxer was trying to come up with a strategy it was no way he was gonna lose this battle._

_While Foxer was on autopilot with his sword slashes and stabs,Saru dodged a thrust and hit Foxer with the side of his staff in the stomach, which made him double over in pain, Saru then spun around on the ball of his feet and hit Foxer with the side of the staff in lower back. which made him arc his back in pain, and the spun back around and hit him with the side of the staff in the face which sent him flying._

_Saru saw Foxer flying and got an idea, he then threw his staff and started doing hand signs and when he finished he yelled "**Lightning style: Black lightning**" He then point 2 fingers at his staff and a current of black lighting hit the staff this caused Saru to smirk and add more chakra to the attack and the electricity went through the staff and hit Foxer dead on, but somehow Foxer saw the attack and brought his sword up at the last minute and had the sword take the shock instead of him, hit still shocked him a little but not as bad as it would have. After see that his attempted failed Saru pulled his staff back (with chakra strings he added when he threw it) caught it with his non gloved left hand. _

_Foxer skidded on the ground and glared at Saru with a smirk which grew into a smile and then he yelled to Saru "Hows your staff monkey boy."_

_Saru raised an eyebrow but then winced when he felt a pain in his left hand and looked over to see a shadow spike right through his hand from his staff. Saru cursed his carelessness he should have thought about Foxer putting a delayed shadow spike on his staff. He cursed again and quickly pulled his hand away trying his best to ignore the pain. He then put some lightning chakra into his staff which destroyed the shadow spike. And rushed at Foxer at lightning speed._

_Foxer watched Saru run at him and smirk and then he raised his Katana up high and then yelled "**SHADOW SLASH**" He then brought his sword down in a slashing motion and as he did a black and (you guessed it) blood red energy like slash was thrown from the sword._

_Saru not having time to dodge charged his staff with lightning chakra and blocked the attack which caused him to go skidding back. Saru was having trouble holding back the attack thanks to the hole that was still in his hand but he ignored the pain and gritted his teeth and finally the attack stopped. Saru was breathing hard from blood lose and his vision was kind of hazy. _

_Foxer may act tough but he was not holding up any better, His vision was a little hazy as well and his nerves were still acting up from that black lightning attack. All in all they may look tough but they both only had the stamina and chakra for one more attack. "I've got to end this now!"They both yell in there minds at the same time. _

_They both charged at each other with the intonation to kill each other as soon as they got with within ran they swung there weapon putting all of there chakra in there weapons. When the weapons met there was a Huge shock wave even bigger then the last one it cause every Uchiha and Orochimaru to get a boner. _

_The shock wave ended and a very wound a tattered clothed Saru and Foxer were blasted back but unlike this time they landed on there backs. There was silent's for a second but then Foxer started to get up legs shaky and blood running down his head from hitting the ground so hard,and holding his right arm and soon Saru followed suit and got up with shaky legs one of his eyes closed and blood running down his mouth and holding his left arm. They both stared at each other for a minute and started to run towards each other as fast as they could._

_Both not having any chakra left, both barley able to stand, and both determined to finish what they started. As they got closer and closer there eyes focused on the other. But as they got closer they both notice something. Foxer noticed that Saru's eyes had become different his gold pupil had split to what it look like 3 different pupils with 2 gold rings around each of them. And Foxer's eyes were the same but a slit appear right over the other but it was side ways making it look like a cross._

_But all that aside they had to finish this, they raised there fist and threw it at each other. But at the last second a yellow flash came in between then and stop both of the fist caused a mini shock wave.._

"_Would you two mind telling me why my village looks it just got invaded." Said a Very angry Minato Namikaze a.k.a The Forth Hokage. As Saru and Foxer winced at his voice._

**(_Scene change Hokage office)_**

_Minato sighed as he rubbed his hand through his golden spiky hair and looked at the two in front of him. "So let me get then straight...You guys fought because Foxer ate your Klondike bar Saru."_

"_Yeah and he know I was saving it on a day like this,me and him are walking down the street and he pulls it out of his pocket and starts eating it in my face and he even told me that he took it."Saru said in defense_

"_I didn't see your name on it monkey boy."Foxer said in a nonchalant voice (or as Foxer calls it his cool voice) with a smirk._

"_I did have my name on it you nine tailed freak!"Saru yelled as he swung his arms rapidly in random directions._

"_Prove it Lightning bitch."_

"_You da bitch here fox boy don't make m-_

"_Enough!" Yelled Minato as Saru and Foxer stiffened in there chairs as Minato rubbed his temple and thought 'I need a vacation.' He looked back at the two and started to think of what he could do with them.'Hmm I could have them executed but with the power they have they could be a big help and not to mention those attacks they used are about as powerful or Probably even more powerful then my Rasangan. Hmm what to do what to do... I got it. But first I better scare them a little...damn it Kushina your corrupting me' He thought as he looked at the two and smiled._

"_Ok you two I could have you executed." Minato smile faded as he didn't get a reaction and raised an eyebrow and then groan slightly hoping they didn't hear. "Are you two listening?"_

"_Yep." They said in unison_

"_Good now I could have you arrested and executed but seeing as you to are very strong, your getting promoted to ANBU if you choose to accept."Minato said with another groan this time a little louder which caused Saru and Foxer to raise an eyebrow and look at each other then shrug._

"_Yeah why not."They both said in unison as the Hokage let out another groan._

"_Good. You will get your Mask and Cloaks after YOU REPAIR MY DAMN VILLAGE!" Minato Yelled and then started to breath quicker and let out a huge sigh and leaned back in his Hokage chair with a huge smile._

_Foxer and Saru looked at each other then and could see they had the same thought 'Don't tell me he jus-" They were interrupted by a big yell._

"_NOW GET TO IT!"Yelled Minato as the two disappeared faster then a blink of an eye. As a red head stuck her head out from under the desk with white stuff on her face._

Flashback End

The Ramen was set in front of them and they took a big sniff and a smile became plastered on there face as they grabbed there chopsticks and started to eat the Ramen. "Damn fox boy was right this is the best Ramen ever." Saru said as he looked at Foxer and Foxer looked at him and they both gave an evil smile. "Eating contest?"

"Eating contest."Foxer said they finished there bowls

"Yo Ayame get us 30 bowls each."Saru said as Ayame gave Saru a raised eyes brow. "Eating contest."

Ayame gave a smile and a nod "Father we need 60 bowls of Ramen, 30 beef and 30 pork." They heard "Coming right up" from the back and Ayame turned to Saru. "So how was Naruto-kun's training."

"It was really good we found out something pretty cool and special about Naruto." Said Saru as put his hands behind his head.

"Oh? I knew my Otouto(Little brother) was special." Ayame said with a smile and Foxer decided to speak.

"Trust me he is more special then you think. Tell me what do you know about ninja?"Foxer asked as she looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"And you are?"

Foxer got an goofy glee in his eye and came up with a plan. "Terribly sorry madam my name is Foxer Nine-tailed good to meet you." Foxer said in a British accent

'_Why does he always acts like a dumb ass when he meets a girl.' _

**'Don't worry its in foxes nature to be silly, funny and sexy...but all he got is silly and funny.' **Said a female's voice.

'_Hey Ikari, where are Kumozaru and Sumāto.' _Saru thought in a happy tone

'**Always about them huh great you hurt my feelings.' **The now named Ikari girl thought and pouted as Saru rolled his eyes it was always like this.

_'Ikari I'm sorry so what did you want.'_ Saru asked in his mind.

**'I wanted to talk about the Uzumaki. Why are you training him?' **Saru sighed after hearing that, ever since he started training Naruto his tenants have been going crazy about him not being worthy. They don't hate him they just hate the Nine Tailed Fox...well Kumozaru doesn't he said the Apes and the Foxes may not get along in the demon world but they would always join together when it came to battling, spars, or when it came to pulling prank on the other demon tribes.

'_Look I already told you ok I'm teaching him because of my reasons. Now just drop it.' _

**'No! Just tell my why you care for that human so much...you don't... you don't go the way of Orochimaru do you." **Ikari asking with a raised eyebrow as Saru just gave her a mental growl.

'_No I don't and because I care for the gaki is because he reminds me of me when I was growing up. Not to mention he is the son of the forth Hokage so I better help him. And as soon as he can give me a hard time in a spar I'll tell him about his parents and further mor-' _His thoughts were interrupter by a huge slapping sound and looked over to see Foxer looking towards him with his mask off on the ground while Ayame had a blush on her face and he hand in the slapping motion.

'**Damn talk about a bitch slap.'** Ikari said as Saru tried hard not to laugh as Ayame walks ever to him_** .**_

"What did he say that made you do that." Saru said not trying to laugh

"He told me about Naruto having all elements and about him being able to control shadows. Then started flirting with me then he say's 'It would be an honor if I had his children' and then tried to cop a feel." Ayame nearly yelled as still had a blush on her face

Saru couldn't hold it anymore he busted out laughing " I'm sorry Hahaha that's Foxer for you he always trying to go for the cute girls, so I see why he went for you." Saru said as Ayame smiled as the blush left her face.

"So how come you haven't hit on me yet." Ayame said with a sly smile.

Saru gave her a her a small smile and said "Because of 2 reasons. 1: I'm to dangerous for a girlfriend right now and 2." Saru made a hand sigh that told her to come close as she did Saru whispered something into her ear which made her giggle with a blush. Order up was heard from the back as Ayame went to the back Foxer came over and sit down beside Saru but didn't put his mask back on.

"Your gotta tell me how you do that dude." Foxer said as he looked at Saru

Saru smiled and said "I'll tell you when I'm on the brink of death."

"We have died more then once you know why you such a meanie." pouted Foxer and Saru just sighed as the bowels of Ramen made it to them.

"Ayame-chan would you mind starting the contest for us?"Saru asked. Ayame just smiled and nodded.

"Ok you two ready?" Ayame asked getting a nod from both of them. "Begin." As soon as she said the they started racing through the bowels of Ramen in the span of 20 seconds they were already on the 7 bowl. Ayame just stood there in shock looking at the two. '_How can they eat like this and still stay skinny?'_

The old man in the back saw what they were doing and got dollar signs in his. '_Kami you do love me.'_ The man thought as he begin to cry anime tears of joy about how he is gonna need to expand if Naruto shows up.

In the span of 1 minute and 30 second they were both grab the last bowl and drained it of the noodle and held in up in the air "Done!/Done!" they both said at the same time then looked at each other and they both signed.

"Great, we did it again ok so who's gonna pay the bill?" Foxer grumbled put his hands on his face.

"I paid last time so its your turn." Saru said as he folded his arms.

Foxer started to sweat and chuckled sheepishly "Well uh I kind of forgot my wallet. Ow"

Saru sighed as he punches Foxer in the arm and pulled out his wallet and put the money on counter. "We may be back later I gotta go pick Naruto up from my Imooto (Little sister). I just hope little gaki is good at dodging" Said Saru and mumbled the last part. Saru and Foxer got up and walked out of the Ramen establishment. As soon as they walked out Saru disappeared in a lighting bolt as Foxer sinked into the shadows.

**(Scene change Forest of Death)**

Naruto dodges another wave of kunai's and shuriken as he hoped from tree to tree trying to get away from this Anko lady. He was not hit by any yet but his stamina was running low and his chakra was already low from training. Not to mention Saru put a seal on the weight he was wearing so he could not take them off. He vowed to get him back for that. But now he just had to stay alive long enough to actually get back at him. Naruto stop for a breath but not 3 seconds after he stopped he had to do a back flip to avoid some shuriken.

"Whats wrong gaki getting tired." Anko said as she throw another rain of kunai's. '_I gotta hand it to the gaki he is doing better then I thought he would.'_

Naruto got angry and yelled "You try wearing weights that you cant take off and having almost no chakra because of training! I swear to kami when I get my hands on Saru I'm gonna kill him!"

"Well that's not very nice." Saru said from behind Naruto. Which scared Naruto and made him jump in the air anime style and fall on his butt. Naruto looked behind him and saw Saru standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey kid how was the- OOF" Saru didn't get to finish as he was tackle hugged by Anko making him fall on his back.

"Nii-san I haven't seen you in weeks. where were you?" Anko as she hugged Saru and Saru just patted her head and smiled.

"Calm down sissy I had a long term ANBU mission. Sorry forgot to tell you." Saru said as he rubbed the back of his head and saw Anko stop hugging him and pouted.

"You better be sorry you give Anko near heart attack and now you buy Anko Dango's " Anko said as she pout with her arms crossed. Saru just laughed at his sisters antics.

"*sniff sniff* Oh my Kami its nothing like a sis brother moment. I think I'm gonna cry." Foxer said as he appeared from the shadows and helped Naruto up who was still looking at the scene slack jawed. "Dude pick your jaw up a fly my get caught in there."

"Wait so let me get this straight." Naruto said as he got the attention of everybody. "Anko is your sister."

"Not by blood but yes she is my sis." Said Saru

"Then would you mind explaining to me why she was trying to kill me with every sharp and pointy thing she had!" Naruto yelled and Foxer deiced to step in.

"Well that's easy it was to test your stamina and your speed with your weights on." Foxer said and Naruto just looked at him.

"Well how did I do?" Naruto asked

"Well you did pretty good, Stamina is about at Low-ANBU to Mid-ANBU. Your speed is about Mid-Jounin to High-Jounin with your weights on." Anko said as Foxer and Saru nodded.

"Uhhhh Naruto if you don't mind me asking why didn't you just **Shunshin **outta here."Saru asked as Naruto blinked and sighed then pointed in a direction.

Saru, Foxer, and Anko looked at where he was point to see many crashed trees and a tree that looked like it had a human sized imprint on it. They looked back at each other then back at Naruto and said the same thing. "No." they said in unison and Naruto just nodded. It was silent for a second before Anko Foxer and Saru started laughing.

"Can we get out of here please?" Naruto said in a irritated toneas Saru, Foxer, and Anko got up from the floor trying to control there laughter.

"Ok ok hahaha we can go hahaha on one more thing we moved your stuff to our house." Foxer said as Saru nodded and pushed up his glasses while Anko...well she was pointing a scowl at the two brother like figures.

"WHAT!" Anko screamed "Why is this gaki living with us!"

Saru looked at Anko and then started to walk towards her. This cause Anko to sweat a little and back away until her back hit a tree and Saru kept coming. Anko was now cursing herself she had forgotten Saru number one rule, never question Saru's word. She did once and she was put into one of his genjutsu he made, she had not been so terrified in her life. She had to witness the last dango in the world to be stepped, on oh the horror.

Saru stop in front of her and leaned in close to her face also so there nose was touching which caused Anko to blush. "Anko why are you wearing one of my age seals hmm?" Saru asked as he raised an eyebrow Anko had come down from her blush and started back to sweating.

"W-well you see uh this thing happened and I needed to barrow it for a little bit." Anko said as she was sweating up a flood.

"Then why do you have it on now."

"I liked the way I looked in about 6 to 7 years."

"Gimme it."

"WHAT!" Anko yelled

"Give...me...it."Saru demanded as if he was talking to a 4 year old.

"No you will just have to find it." Anko said as she had a confident smirk. Saru was not smart at finding things so it would take him a few minute's before-

"Top left boob." Saru said dryly as Anko went wide eyed and mouth a gape.

"How did you-"

"Its a Saru thing now give it or am I gonna have to take it."Saru said then went wide eyed at what he said as Anko gave an evil smirk. "Just give me the seal or else."

"Or else what you cant do anything to me."Anko said as she did her victory dance.

She then stopped at what she heard next. "If you don't give me it I'll make a seal the will make you allergic to dango's." Saru said as he folded his arms and Anko went wide eyed in horror.

"Please, please don't please in the name of kami don't do that." A Chiba Anko begged as he Chiba form was on its knees.

"Then S gimme ninja." Saru said in a stern voice as Anko sighed in defeat.

She reach under the left side of her fishnet shirt and took off the seal and gave it to Saru which he snatched and mumbled something about "Dumbass ninja who keep going in his shit.". Just seconds later after Anko took off the seal she started to shrink until about 5'0 and she kept her clothes and hair style as she folded her arms and had her face in a pout.

"Your a meanie Saru." Anko said to her brother like figure.

"Yeah yeah yeah I heard that before now come on I'll give you a piggy back ride."Saru said as her face lite up like he had just offered her a chance to kill her Ex sensei. "Come on hop on hebi-hime."

Anko then jumped on her brothers back and snuggled. "Your the best big brother." Anko said as he froze and looked down with a frown.

_'If only she knew what I been through. If only she'd know what I've done she wouldn't be saying that.'_ Saru thought as he had to force back a tear and put back on his happy go lucky mask and gave Anko a smile. "And don't you forget." They turned around to see Foxer and Naruto playing cards and watching a movie about some all he know is that he had a lot of shadows in it.'_Wait a minute how did they do this shit without us noticing.'_ and the answer was given to him by his friend spider monkey demon.

**'Foxer used the movie and cards night seal that you made 2 years again.'**Said a voiced as Saru heard a snort.

_'Thanks Sumāto here a new book.'_ Saru then focused chakra into his stomach and imagined a book about seals, what he heard next made him laugh.

**'Oh my kami, this is limited addition seal book made by The Forth Hokage himself when did you read this...never mind I don't want to know stay frosty dude and peace out. I'm gonna have some fun with you baby mmmmmm yeah you like that oh yeah.' **Sumāto Said in Saru mind and Saru cut the link and was trying hard not to laugh.

"Ok guys come on we have to leave its about." Saru said as he looked up at the moon. "About 12:00 Am and Naruto has to be at the academy tomorrow and Anko has training so come on or else you guys will be waking up in a pile of ants." Everything was gone intently and Foxer and Naruto were in front of them."Good now any questions?" Naruto raised his hand "What fox boy."

Naruto ignored the nickname and went on to speaking. "I have 2 questions. 1) Why did you start training me in chakra and 2) What is the seal the old man has you working on." He had been curious ever since they had the talk in front of him and Naruto being Naruto didn't help at all about being curious.

"Ok first I started training you in chakra because I knew when you made the deal with Foxer's dad he opened your chakra coils with his chakra which means his chakra is your chakra or as the demon's call it Yoki or something like that. The differences between yoki and chakra is big because yoki is not meant for humans because as soon as yoki hits a human body chakra system they start to feel like there burning from the inside out." Saru said

"You mean just like that attack you did on Mizuki guy when he torched you icha icha book." Naruto asked as Saru started sweating.

"Wait what! Your reading icha icha again oh when we get home your gonna get it now, answer Naruto's question Ero-Saru...and who is Foxer dad." Anko yelled as Saru got a bunk on the head which left a bump.

"I'll tell you later ok Anko. Now Naruto to answer your question yes you gaki it is like that and be prepare for training tomorrow because I may actually kill you." Saru said as he grinded his teeth and Naruto gulped. "To answer your other question the seal I'm working on is a seal that will drain an enemy's muscle mass and chakra mass to near empty. But alas I have not completed it yet its like trying to make Anko calm down, it can be done its just very fucking hard. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah. You said your demon gave you your eyes and your hand right."Naruto asked getting a nod from Saru he continued. "Well why don't you show it and whats the name of your demon?"

"My demons name is Kumozaru aka the spider monkey but thanks to a experiment that was an awesome success he also has the strength of a gorilla so pretty much I have the perfect land animal as my demon and for your other question because my demon trying to turn my hand into something that could catch lightning right out of the sky but it failed on the first time I tried it, it ended up burning the skin off my hand now all there's left is the muscle and blood and for some reason it cant be healed. You got all that down fox boy." Saru asked as Naruto nodded. "Anything else."

"Nope."

"Good lets go I'm tired as fuck and I have not been laid in 4 days."Saru and Foxer said in union and then looked at each other.

"I can handle that."Said the future snake Mistress seductively as Saru, Foxer and Naruto blush.

"Your only 11 years old!" Saru and Foxer Yelled in union but didn't look at each other as Anko chuckled.

"What can I say old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to have sex."Anko chuckled again after saying that."Who know I may just go for the kid tonight, would you like that N_a-ru-to-kun_"Anko also said as she purred out his name.

Naruto still being six just blushed all red and then he heard the fox laughing **'Kit I'm gonna tell you this right now hahaha if she come in your room tonight I want you to fuck her till she's out like a light.'** Kyuubi then stared to laugh more as Naruto started to blush a dark red blush.

_'You stupid fox I'm only six and you want me to do something like that, your a dirty perverted fox!' _Naruto yelled in his mind.

**'Yes true, very true, but your a 6 year old with a demon fox inside him and a demon fox that can make any part of your body bigger, know what I'm sayin Naruto ah ah...ah.' **The fox said as he sent Naruto a mental image of him wiggling his eyebrows and then sent images of Naruto doing Anko in many sexual position's.

Naruto being a 6 year old started to bleed from the nose then looked at Foxer and said "Your dad's the most perverted fox ever Foxer." Naruto said in a very annoyed voice

"Yeah I know ain't he great."Foxer said in a goofy tone with a matching goofy smile.

"Will someone tell me who is Foxer's dad!"Anko yelled out on Saru's back much to Saru's displeasure.

Saru looked at Anko and said "I'll give you a hint he has fox ears, fox fur, fox eyes, and 9 big ass fox tails." Anko went though the information slowly.

'_Ok lets see fox tails, fox eyes, and fox ea-' _Anko went wide eyed her mouth a gape. "You don't mean-

"Yep" Foxer said proudly as her pointed at himself "Foxer Nine-tailed a.k.a The Angle of Darkness and know in the bingo book as the Shadow Lord is also the son of the Kyuubi no Yoko bitches" Foxer then did a quick genjutsu to make it seem like people were clapping and Foxer bowed while saying "Thank you,thank you hold your applause. Yo you yeah you I banged your wife yesterday and I just banged his and his and his damn I banged the whole female audiences." Foxer then cut the genjutsu and smiled like an idiot.

The rest just rolled there eyes while a certain kitsune was smiling with pride._**' That's my boy.'**_ Kyuubi thought as he smiled. He still couldn't believe one of his son's were like this and not to mention he was half human but he mated with very few human women but he could tell that Foxer had a hard life and that thought made him frown. He may have been a heartless demon but he would still do anything for his children believe it. Then Kyuubi eyes went wide at what he just thought '**_I got to hurry up and get out of here the brat is corrupting me with his stupid.'_**

"CAN WE GO NOW PLEASE!" Naruto shouted catching everyone's attention.

"Ok fox boy come o-"Saru was cut off as an ANBU appeared infront of them hood down and the shadows covering his mask.

"Wolf, Gorilla. Hokage-sama wants both of you in his office right now." The Anbu said as he was about to leave but was stopped by Saru.

"Wait uh did he seem mad."

The ANBU looked up and they noticed that it was Boar. "I'll put it this way Saru. I always thought of the Hokage as a gentle old man, but after what I saw I'm pretty sure even Kami would shudder under the killer instinct he was pour out." Said Boar as he left and Saru and Foxer turned pale.

"Saru what did you do to made him that mad." Foxer asked as Saru fell silent. "SARU!" Foxer looked over to see a smoke outline of Saru as it blew always in the wind and a Anko fall on the ground. Foxer who was confused looked forward as saw Saru jumping through the trees at lightning speed (Get it lightning speed ya know cause he's controls lightning hahah I crack myself up.). "What da- Saru get your ass back here." Foxer said as he jumped after him.

Neither of them heard Naruto yell "Hey wait a minute, what about me!" but his voice fell on deaf ears of two. A shiver went up his spine when he heard Anko's voice.

"Don't worry gaki I'll show you around."Anko said with a nice smile, for some reason Naruto felt relief. "First stop, The bedroom." Anko said as she put her sly smirk on and Naruto was blown black from a nose bleed as Anko started to laugh her ass off. "Calm down gaki I just kidding, I'm nothing like what the villagers say."

This caught Naruto interest, he thought he was the only one that was shunned by the villagers. "What do you mean?"

Anko looked at Naruto and sighed "Look gaki I don't expect you to understand but-"

Naruto interrupted her with his eyes lowered and his happy mask off "How do you know what I understand or not." Naruto said in a low dark voice with his head down bangs covering his eyes. Anko gasped she heard his voice and she couldn't help but shiver in fear. "Anko before you say something...you should check behind the thing you say." Naruto said as he raised his head and Anko gasped again because in Naruto's eyes was all the pint up sadness, loneliness, and the pain from all the beatings he got.

Anko now knew why Saru had him living with them, he was the same as them. Foxer grew up in the forest with a family of foxes, She was betrayed by her sensei who she saw like a father, Saru... just didn't like to talk about his past, and now we have this gaki who went through so much pain and suffering then all of them. Anko then put her head down "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't know." She felt a hand on her shoulder she look up and saw Naruto mask back on and with a smile.

"No problem, now whats your story."

"I was betrayed by my ex-sensei that I saw like a father, after doing missions for 5 days straight the Hokage gave us the rest of the day off, I went home and got some much need rest. When I woke up the sun was down and ANBU were everywhere so I went after them and heard them yelling about how they knew Orochimaru would betray them so i-" She was interrupted as Naruto started the hold his head and yell in pain as red aura started to flow around his form. "Naruto whats wrong." she asked franticly.

But Naruto couldn't hear her as he was hearing Kyuubi yelling in his head. '**I WILL DESTROY THE WRENCHED HUMAN FOR WHAT HE DID, NOBODY FUCK KYUUBI OVER LIKE THAT, I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!' **Kyuubi yelled as he growled.

_'Kyuubi what the fuck was that all about.'_ Naruto asked Kyuubi as the fox growled.

**'THAT WRECHED HUMAN SHE SPEAKS OF HE STOLE MY KITS AND BROUGHT THEM TO THIS VILLAGE AND WHEN I GOT CLOSE TO THE VILLAGE I WAS ATTACKED AND PUT UNDER A GENJUTSU BY A MAN IN A SPIRAL MASK THAT MADE ME ATTACK YOUR VILLAGE AND WHEN I WAS GETTING SEALED INTO YOU I SAW OUT THE CONER OF MY EYE A MAN WITH A LOTS OF BANDAGES ON HIM AND A "X" SHAPED SCAR ON HIS CHIN HOLDING MY KITS DEAD BY THE NECK WITH THAT BASTARD BESIDE HIM SMIRKING.'**Kyuubi yelled at Naruto as Naruto yelled and clinched his head in pain.

'_Kyuubi calm down your giving me a headache.' _The kitsune took a bunch of slow deep breaths.

**'Sorry about that kit but when someone mention's "him" I lose my temper.'** Naruto nodded then the aura disappeared and looked at Anko who was looking at him with fear and surprise in her eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked as he raised a eyebrow.

Anko not trusting her mouth pointed behind Naruto. Naruto looked behind him and went wide eyes."Well fuck me sideways." Naruto made out.

**(Scene change: Hokage Office)**

Saru and Foxer had just arrived outside the Hokage office and opened the door slowly and poked there heads it. They looked around the office to see everything normal and the Hokage in his chair looking out at the village. Well to Saru anyway everything was normal but Foxer was looking at the giant hole in the wall and couldn't help but should one word. "DAMN!" He shout as the Hokage turned around and gave a death glare to Saru who shuddered and hit Foxer in the arm.

"Both of you, GET IN HERE!"The Hokage shouted the last part as Saru and Foxer were in the chair that somehow came out of nowhere. The Hokage ignored it and continued "How it Naruto's training coming along." The brother like friends looked at each other and then shrugged and begin to tell them everything...well almost everything they didn't tell him about Naruto making a deal with Kyuubi and Foxer being the son of Kyuubi. After all was explained the Hokage shook his head. "Saru you said he had all 5 elements right." Receiving a nod from Saru the old man continued "What did the chakra paper do exactly?"

Saru raised an eyebrow but spoke none the less." Well it started out by floating in the air then it ripped into 4 pieces, one crumpled, one became soaked, one turned into dust, and finally the last one caught fire and turned into a blaze then a shadow came over it and put the blaze out."Saru said as the Hokage signed and went over to a shelf a pulled out a book then came back to his deck and set it down.

"Listen you two, what I'm about to tell you very few people know and its a a-ranked secret that Naruto has this ability got it you to." The third said in the very serious tone. Saru and Foxer caught on and both nodded. "Good because Naruto does not have all 5 elements."

"What then what does he have!" Foxer exclaimed.

"He has an ancient and Deadly Jutsu art called Blaze. Blaze is like a sub-element but is more powerful it combines fire and wind to make at the strongest fire jutsu look like nothing." The third said as Saru got interested and Foxer raised an eyebrow. They had been all over the elemental nation and never heard of blaze style before. "Before you get skeptical Blaze style is not only deadly to the opponent it is also deadly to the user. Blaze style has to do with flames that can not be controlled and if you do control it, it is very hard and unstable. Many blaze users died before even learning to control the flames. But those who learned the way of the blaze were hunted and killed by other element users like ice and lava, but one remained and he lived here and Konoha." Saru and Foxer were shocked a blaze user stayed here and they didn't know it.

'_What fuck dude I need to talk to my spy agency to get the heads up man cause this yeah this right here is some bullshit.' _Saru thought as Foxer was having his own thoughts.

_'I wonder will I get any tonight...of course I'm will I'm Foxer fuckin nine bitch'_ Foxer thought as he got a huge smile on his face and then turned serious

"Who was he?" They asked at the same time with serious faces

"I'll give you a hint, he gave you those ANBU mask after you destroyed half of the village"The old Hokage said as both went wide eyes.

"Well fuck me sideways." They both said at the same time as the Hokage pushed the book to them.

"This is all of his jutsu's that he made. I want you to teach these to Naruto so he can follow in the 4th Hokage's foot steps, that is all" The old man said as Foxer and Saru nodded and got up out of the chairs and started to walk away. "Oh and Saru." Saru looked back. "FIX MY DAMN WALL!"

Saru sighed and made the cross fingered hand sign and made a single clone. The clone was some what different tho. It look just like Saru but it had rounder glasses, a book in his hand, and all of his clothes were silver. "Y-...Damn the fuck happened to the wall dude." The clone asked then snorted.

"Shut it Sumāto and fix it I gotta go check on Naruto."Saru said as Sumāto nodded and started doing hand signs and then did something that made the Hokage go wide eyes. He slammed his hand on the ground and metal started to materialize from out of air and cover the giant hole.

"Done. Well I'm out dude stay frosty." Sumāto said as he put up the peace sign then disappeared.

"Cya dude" Saru said as he walked out leaving a jaw dropped Hokage.

"Well fuck me sideways." The Hokage muttered

**Well that's it for now sorry about the long wait but hey at least I gave you something cool right...right...I SAID RIGHT MUTHAFUCKAS**

**Everybody:Right**

**YAY**

**Review the story or-**

**Kumozaru:OR YOU WILL BURN IN THE HELL FIRE**

…**...yeah or that I guess.**

**-Bonus Time- **

**Ok if you guys can answer this question I'll PM you a secret about this story ready. Ok**

**What line did I take from a very popular cartoon and which cartoon was it? PM me the answer.**

**Ready, GO! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kong:Yo people sorry for the wait but I have been busy….hella busy like so busy the last time I used the bathroom was when I updated the last chapter anyway lets get to i-**

**BAM!**

**Kong: Ow ****what the fuck Saru?**

**Saru: I want a kitty, give Saru kitty.**

**(Saru hits Kong in the head with his staff)**

**Kong: OW stop it.**

**Saru: give Saru kitty.**

**(Kong hears a girlish giggle and turns to see his little sis run away from the door.)**

**Kong: she is so going dow****n for this.**

**(Kong then hears a lot of birds chirping and turns to see Saru with lightning sparking around his hand)**

**Saru: Give Saru kitty.**

**Kong: Fuck! Hurry somebody do the disclaimer**

**Anko: Kong does not own Naruto if he did he would have the show would be**** named after the sexiest girl on the show.**

**(Kong raises an eyebrow)**

**Kong I would have named the show Mei?**

**(Kong was then assaulted with hundreds of snakes)**

**Kong: FUCK**

I just noticed I never did this.

"Da Fuck" this means talking

'_Ass' _this means thinking

'**Hey that's my line.' **This means demon talking or jutsu names.

'_**Did he just say he had the last addition of juggs'**_ This means demon thinking.

"Ooooooh shiiiiiiiiiit." This means auto tone talking. (I'll explain later)

Foxer and Saru were walking home from the Hokage office both were in deep thought.

Saru was in deep thought, he was thinking about Naruto having a style so destructive what would he do with it._ 'What will he do with this style? Will he destroy the village? No he wants to be hokage do that's __out. Would he kill althoughs who hurt him? His mind would be tempted but I don't think so, a Hokage has to have a clean record and with Kyuubi upgrading his brain he would know that.'_ He thought as he begins to think of more things Naruto would do with the power he had.

Foxer was in deep though on something else. _'So the kid has the power to control shadow, every element minus fire, and a dangerous jutsu style, the kid could be the next Kyuubi.'_ Foxer though. He was happy he found out who his father was but he didn't want to follow in his footsteps, even though through the years he always wanted to follow in his father's foot step whoever he was.

"Thinking about the kid." Saru asked as Foxer nodded. "So what do you think he gonna do with all that power."

"If I were him I would destroy this village and walk away all bad ass like." Foxer said as Saru nodded.

"I already thought about that, but he wants to be hokage so that's out." Saru said as he started to think more on the subject.

"So Saru"

"Sup."

"When are we gonna tell the kid about his parents." Foxer asked as he and Saru walked into a dark alley.

"When he's strong enough to defend his self, then we'll tell him on his birthday after I give him a test to see how strong he is." Saru said as they came to a dead end in the ally.

"So what test is it this time?"Foxer asked curiously

"To see if he can knock me down."Saru said as he put his hands on the wall and 4 pictures appeared across the wall.

The first had a picture of a spider-monkey on a branch of some sort looking at something with a staff in hand with a hoard of monkeys behind it.

The second was something you couldn't see because it was hidden in the shadows all you could make out was it had red slit eyes and a fang like smile.

The third was a picture of a little purple snake killing a big purple snake while in the back ground a spider-monkey was cheering it on.

And the last one which looked freshly made was a picture of a little fox with bruises and cuts all over his body but still stood against all the animals that attack him with fire in his eyes.

"So what do you think of the one I made fox boy." Saru said as his left non-gloved hand started to glow dark green.

"Not bad….but you still a bitch though." Foxer said with a smile as his left hand started to glow black.

"I still don't see how you have black chakra."Saru said as he looked at Foxer's hand.

"Dude how many times do I have to tell you….I'm just that awesome." Foxer said as Saru just fell anime style.

Saru then got up "You're an idiot you know that right." Saru said as he put his chakra hand on the spider-monkey.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be interesting." Foxer said with a smirk as he put his chakra hand on the picture of the thing in the shadows.

As soon as they touched the picture a door size passage way opened to the left of them and revealing a wide and long metal hallway with a door at the end of it. Saru started walking with Foxer beside him.

Half way through Saru and Foxer stopped and smiled. "You ready?" Saru asked as Foxer removed his mask and put it in his ANBU cloak for safe keeping.

"Hell yeah!" Foxer yelled as he rolled up his sleeve on his ANBU cloak and bite his finger then rubbed it on his nine-tailed fox tattoo and his sword appeared in his hand, sheath and all.

"See you there." They said at the same time and dashed towards the door.

_**(Scene change: with Anko and Naruto) **_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING." Naruto screamed from the ground he was sitting on as he pulled his orange fox tail….wait his fox tail

'**Kit I'm sorry when I let ****out my anger overwhelm me my chakra leaked through and it gave you a one of my tails.'** Kyuubi said as Naruto stop pulling his tail and thought about it for a minute.

'_Wait doesn't that____means I have one tail of your power?'_ Naruto asked the fox which he got a mental image of the fox nodding.

'**Right, you're gonna need some help controlling it thought, I'll get your body ready for it while your sleep, you may go through another change though but nothing major.'** Kyuubi said as Naruto gave a sigh a relief he didn't want to through anymore changes like having a fox like face or fur all over his body like a stupid animal. '**I can still hear you, and to the fur comment, don't knock it till you try it…bitch.'**

Naruto cut the mental line and looked where Anko was to see her gone. He raised an eyebrow and was about to get up until he felt a shiver of pleasure up his spine and looked back to see Anko rubbing his tail. Naruto caught a blush as he spoke "Uhhh Anko-san you mind not doing that."

Anko looked up at him "Why?"

"Because"

"Because what."

"Because I said so." Naruto said as he quickly snatched his tail away and Anko pouted.

"What is it with you and Foxer's tails?" Anko asked as she folded her arms and pouted.

"Can we go now." Naruto said as he looked really annoyed.

"Calm down gaki, just follow me." Anko said as she made her way out of the forest of death with Naruto in tow.

**(Scene change: Leaf village)**

After finally getting out of the Forest of death Anko told Naruto they were going home which Naruto was happy about. He couldn't wait until he got to his new home and checked out his new room. '_I bet it's awesome, with jutsu all on the walls and seal art and everything.' _Naruto thought as he had a hop in his step. Which didn't go kindly to a few drunk Jounin.

"Yo *hiccup* there's the demon brat." Slurred the one Jounin to the Jounin beside him.

"Yeah and th*hiccup* Snake bitch. How about we *hiccup* teach them a lesson." Slurred the other Jounin as they both staggered over to them.

Both Anko and Naruto didn't notice be Naruto was telling a joke to Anko. "So the women goes, with two thousand pounds of dynamite and such a short fuse, I thought you were gonna explode." Naruto said as Naruto and Anko laughed.

Anko stopped laughing and looked behind them and sighed. _'Why__ tonight, I couldn't just get home and go to sleep.'_ Anko thought as sighed. Anko may look normal on the outside but on the inside she was tired as hell from chasing the gaki from around the forest, and to make things worst her chakra was low from adding so many charka strings to her weapons.

Naruto heard Anko sign looked behind him and had similar thoughts. '_Shit not these guys again, my chakra is still low and thanks to Anko my stamina is low as hell, shit. Kyuubi any ideas?' _Naruto asked the demonic fox.

'**Hmm…. I got it. Kit turn to them and channel my chakra in your lungs, take a deep breath and when you do that blow with all your might.'** Said the demonic kitsune**.**

Naruto did as the fox told him and turned to the two drunk Jounin that were staggering towards them. "Leave now or else your gonna get hurt….bad." Naruto said calmly as Anko looked at Naruto surprised. She always thought he was a loud mouth gaki, but now it's like he's a whole new person.

The two Jounin stopped looked at each other and then chuckled before they kept advancing towards them.

Naruto gave a sign "I warned you." Naruto said as he focused some of Kyuubi's chakra into his lungs and took a deep breath and blew with all his might. Imagine his surprise when fire came out his mouth and nearly turned the two Jounin (who were out of the drunkenness due to suprise) to ashes.

The Jounin's, who's eyebrows were burned off due to the fire looked at each other then went off running screaming "AHHHHH THE DEMON HAS BEEN UNLEASHED."

Back with Anko and Naruto they just stood there and stared after them. They then looked at each other, then busted out laughing. "Hahaha gaki, how did you do that." Anko made out as she continued with her laugh fit while walking.

"It was Kyuubi idea haha. I gotta pay him respect hahaha that was funny hahaha." Naruto said as he followed Anko and the fox was laughing with them.

'**HAHAHA oh kami, that was even funnier than the time me and Kumozaru shot water balls at the Shukaku clan(1).'** The fox said as he chuckled loudly and Naruto chuckled with him even though he didn't know who the Shukaku clan was.

Anko and Naruto talked the rest of the way about simple stuff, like there likes, dislikes, and there favored food (You know where this is going….and no not there you perverted bastard and bastets (Women bastards))

"Gaki say it one more time I swear to kami your gonna wake up without something important." Anko said with a tick mark growing on her head as they walked into a dark alley.

"I'll say it as many times as I want, Ramen is better then dango's so nah." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at Anko which made the tick mark grow bigger almost the size of her head.

Anko stopped at the end of the alley and Naruto stopped as well. "Your lucky were home because if we kept walking, you would be in a garbage can." Anko said as she rubbed her hand across the wall and the four pictures appeared. _'Looks like Saru already made his picture and got a sample of his chakra already.'_ Anko thought as she looked at the picture of the little fox.

"Nice pictures but how is this home?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the pictures.

"Shut up and just channel your chakra into your hand." Anko said as her hand started to glow light blue.

"Why?"

Anko's eyebrow twitched as she turned towards him. "Just do it gaki!"

Naruto who was trying to regain his hearing from Anko's screaming just grumbled as he put chakra in his hand and his hand glow blood red.

"Good now, put it on the picture with the fox." Anko said as she put her hand on the picture with the snake and Naruto put his on the little fox. As soon as they did pathway opened to the left of them to revel a long metal hallway with something black all over the walls. "Looks like Saru and Foxer are home." Anko said as she walked into the passage way with Naruto in tow. As soon as they both came in the passage way closed which scared Naruto a little. "Yo gaki."

"What."

"Race you there." Was all she said before she started sprinting to the door even though she was tired, she loved a good race just like she loved a good torture.

"Hey, no fair!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her.

Naruto was able to catch up to Anko and when he did, he looked over and Anko had an sinister look in her eye. He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but 5 giant buzz saws came out of the wall and tried to saw them in half.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he dodged and jumped over the saws of dead. After he dodged the last saw he looked over to see Anko to see the sinister smirk get bigger. Again he raised an eyebrow and looked forward to see a part of the hallway was completely black. Naruto was about to ask what's with the black hallway but was cut off when he heard.

**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**

Naruto quickly cut his head to the right to see Anko blowing out a huge stream a fire and it quickly morphed into a dragon and went into the shadow. Nothing was heard for a few seconds but then a ear piercing scream was heard which made Naruto cover his ears and almost made them bleed. Naruto looked up and saw the lights were on.

The screaming ended and Naruto uncover his ears and looked at Anko. "What the hell was that."

"One of Foxer's shadow beast."(2) Anko said as if she was talking about the weather as she started walking down the hallway with a door only a few feet. Naruto raised an eyebrow but followed none the less. "Oh and watch your step."

"Huh what's th- woah." Naruto said but was interrupted when he fell in a trap door full of snakes, but was caught by the collar by Anko mere inches away from a snake's mouth. Anko quickly pulled him up and set on the ground. "Can I ask what the hell that was!" Naruto shouted

"Its apart of living with us, when you live with us you have to come up with an idea for the security system. Saru did the saw, Foxer made the shadow beast, and I came up with the trap door with snakes." Anko said as she opened the door and walked in.

While Naruto just set on the ground for a minute before shaking his head and getting up and walking though the door.

**(Scene change: The Secret Demon Ninja's Living Room)**

Naruto walked through the door but was stopped by Anko. "Woah there gaki shoes off this is new carpet and I'm not about to go get a new one." Anko said as she somehow put on a safety vest and had a stop sign in his face.

Naruto blinked and then looked at the carpet that happened to be very white and looked very expensive, and looked like it had never been stepped on in life. So Naruto did what Anko asked and took off his shoes and set them in on the mat that he just noticed. The mat also had 3 other pair of shoes. (One of them Anko's) '_Maybe Saru and Foxer are here to.'_

"Good now follow me; if I'm right thoughs to idiots are in Saru's lab." Anko said as she rolled her eyes. They were always in there; Saru was supposed to be there because well…..it's his room/lab. Foxer though had his own room but always visited Saru and would often test experiments for Saru, no matter how crazy they were. Anko begin walking on the carpet with Naruto in tow.

Naruto started to take in his surroundings and found out…he was walking down another hall but this hall had eggshell white wall and every now and then there would be a cartoon drawing of an animal. Finally they rounded a corner and Naruto had to stop for a minute. Why? Well that's easy it was because the living room was a jungle or a habit. Trees looked like they were grown inside the room with kunai's, shuriken, and any other sharp pointy thing wedged into the trees. The only thing that made it look like a living room was the carpet which stayed white through all of it.

"My kami." Naruto made out as his mouth was agape.

"Really nice huh?" Anko asked as Naruto just nodded his head dumbly. "Yeah I remember when I first got here it's always so beautiful. I remember when I first got here, the trees were always on fire and holes were all in the ground from Foxer and Saru fighting and Saru's crazy experiments. I'm still trying to figure out how Saru made this place underground." Anko said as she smiled at her to brother like friends. They were her only family she had and they knew it that's why they won't leave her for anything. They let her go on mission but not without putting a tracking seal and a special ring that helped them keep in touch, like a two way radio.

"Yo gaki come on lets go ask the 2 idiots where your room is?"Anko said as she was about to walk through the forest.

Naruto just followed with his mouth still agape at the forest that was underground…wait a minute. "Uhh Anko, How is this place underground, we didn't go down any stairs."

"While we were going down the metal hall, it was going down itself just at a slow pace, so it seem like it never moved." Naruto nodded in understanding while he just followed Anko. They walked in silent's not awkward silent but a peaceful silents…that is until Naruto had to break it

With a loud groan Naruto said "Are we there yet."

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"YES KAMI DAMN IT, WERE HERE." Anko shouted as they stopped in front of a door made out of roots and bushes. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Anko went in and he follow behind here

**(Scene change: Saru's Bedroom/Lab)**

"IT'S ALIVE! ALIVE!" Saru Screamed as he had on goggles and a lab coat and latex with lighting striking in the background.

Foxer came out of nowhere "Shocking aint it, wait…..WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SANDWICH!" Foxer said as he looked at the sandwich that was moving around like it had A.D.D.

Saru looked at Foxer, then looked up and smiled then threw his hands in the air and yelled."I MADE IT ALIVE! With this sandwich as proof, I can bring anything to life just by channeling mine, Ikaria, Sumāto, and Kumozaru chakra into it. I could get an award for this ya know… Foxer?" Saru heard munching sounds and turned to see Foxer chewing then swallowing something. Saru quickly looked at the table he had the sandwich and found it gone with a few crumbs left on the table. Saru looked at Foxer then at the table, then back at Foxer, then table, Foxer, table, Foxer, table.

Anko and Naruto just walking in the room when they heard "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" and a blur flew towards them. Anko having experience with this kind of thing, jumped out of the way. But Naruto got hit by the blur full force in the head, which knocked him out. Anko looked at Naruto and saw he was knocked out beside an also knocked out Foxer. Anko looked toward where Foxer came from and saw Saru in angry anime face with sparks around his fist. The sparks died down and his face went back to normal and went into a smile. "Hey sis." Saru said as he waved.

Anko just signed and waved back. She had been use to Saru's and Foxer's antic for year, Saru and Foxer fighting was like the sun rising, it always happened no matter what it was. She remembered one time they fought over who would prank the Hokage's first, and no matter how long they fought they would always end with a tie. '_I swear they need to relax sometimes.'_ Anko thought as she walked towards Saru who still have a smile on his face.

"So what happened this time?" Anko asked Saru as he rubbed the back of his head smile still shining.

"He ate my greatest creation…..again." Saru said as Anko raised an eyebrow.

"What was it this time, was it the jutsu that gave you longer hair, or the jutsu that gives you do Eletrokinesis(3). Oh or was it the jutsu that could make your first time the greatest thing in the world." Anko asked as she rolled her eyes. Her brother always had the craziest ideas.

"Nope nothing like that, I did calculation and I started to think. If Kumozaru yokai is like poison to a human body, and Ikaria and Sumāto chakra are just as pure as my own. I thought maybe I could bring anything to life because Kumozaru has pure yokai, and me, Ikaria, and Sumāto has all pure chakra and it worked to…..until Foxer ate my creation." Saru pouted and crossed his arms as Anko was slack jawed.

"Are you telling me you found away to bring back the dead."Anko asked

"I don't know I didn't test it on anything dead."

"What did you test it on?"

"A sandwich."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ARE *slap*YOU*slap* FUCKING*slap* SERIOUS*pimp slap*!" Anko screamed as she grabbed Saru's ear and repeatedly slapped him in the head. "You come up with the greatest idea ever and you test it on a sandwich, A FUCKING SANDWICH!"

Saru got free from his ear torture and backed away from Anko with her still advancing torwards him. "I couldn't test it on a human or a dead human because if I did test it on either they would become immortal and all powerful, Shit even Kami herself would have a hard time fighting the thing I created." Saru said as Anko stopped and looked at him.

"So you're telling me that you have found a way to immortality."Anko asked

"Well it a theory but yes I'm pretty sure I did."Saru said as he shrugged his shoulders but then he remembered something important. "Oh Anko I almost forgot to tell you, fox boy has a bloodline." Anko went wide eyes.

"Really…..What is it?" Anko asked

"Its an ancient art of jutsu that has killed its user's enemy's and its user. Its called Blaze style, have you ever hea-"

"Wait the gaki has Blaze style…. Are you serious, no really are you serious because Saru if you kidding you're waking up next to a lava pit again."Anko said as Saru started to sweat.

"No I'm not kidding, he has Blaze style…..what do you know about it?"Saru asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh My Kami what don't I know about it. It is the most powerful of all elements and sub-elements it is said to be first discovered by the sage of the six paths, legend said he could have destroyed the Juubi with it but at the cost of the world itself being destroyed." Anko said as Saru started to suck the information up and stored it for later. "Before the sage sealed the Juubi within his self, he was known to have 2 son's. Which as you know from reading those books he gave his oldest the Sharigan(?) because he knew he wanted power. He gave his youngest Wood style because the sage caught him stroking his wood before he sealed the Juubi." Saru had to hold back a laugh, he knew all this was true but that part always got him to laugh.

"But little did legend know the sage of the six path had 4 son." Anko said as Saru went wide eyed. He had read storys about the sage having 3 son's but never 4. "The two were twin's they were like best friend and they didn't want power they just wanted to protect there family and make peace. So the sage gave them his most powerful gifts, one he gave his Rinnegan and told him to secretly make a Rinnegan clan which he promised he would in the shadow, and the other he gave him the ability of Blaze style and the strongest of the sub-elements, he told them both the same thing and they followed their fathers dying wish. No one knew what clan they started but they were know though history and were never forgotten through history….and that's about all I know." Anko said as Saru nodded.

"Ok I question, how did you know all that?" Saru asked, he knew his sister wasn't a book person so where did she learn all this shit from.

"Remember about 2 years ago when you left me here with Sumāto for a week." Saru nodded "Well he told me all about the sage and the six paths and told me to read up on it so I did and I found a bunch of stuff in the hokage library."

Saru went wide eyed both in shock and in surprised, Shocked that Anko read a book and surprised that she liked it…..oh and she snuck into the hokage library yeah don't forget that.

"How the hell did you get into the Hokage library?"

"I went in henged like you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Your grounded."

"Yeah whatev- Wait what! Why?" Anko shouted

"No takes the appearents of this." Saru said as he did 3 poses and then when back to standing straight. "And gets away with it now help me take the fox boys to their rooms." Saru said as he walked past a pouting Anko who follow him.

**(Time skip/Scene change: Next day/?**

Naruto wake up with the sun beaming down on his face. "Damn it." Naruto said as he put his pillow over his face. "Kami. Why do you hate me so."

"Well kami doesn't hate you she just wants you to get the fuck up. Now get the fuck up or I'll hit you with a lightning dragon."Said a voice which scared Naruto as he jumped up and got into his Kitsune fighting stance.

"Who's there, if you stupid villagers think I'm going to be your punching bag anymore you got another thing coming!" Naruto shouted while looking around franticly.

"Bro look up."

Naruto looked up to see Saru standing on the ceiling with his arms folded. "Number one lesson bro, do what most ninja's don't do. And that is look up every time when you hear a voice." Naruto nodded understanding. "Good so how do you like your room."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around to see it look just like his room in his old apartment bedroom. "What's so different it looks just like my old room."

"Well its looks like your old room but its just where you think you were gonna wake up." Saru said as Naruto raised a eyebrow. "Here's what you do, close your eyes, then imagine a place of peace, harmony, and grace and then apply chakra to your head and bring it out."

Naruto did what Saru asked of him and applied chakra to his head and then he pushed it into reality.

"OH FUCK! Damn my head is too wide (That's what he said), Naruto you mind giving me a hand….Naruto "Naruto heard as he also heard someone hit the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Saru with his head in the ground and the rest of his body up. Naruto ignored Saru for a bit and looked at the new scenery that he the great Naruto Uzumaki made. He looked around and there was a beautiful field with trees and flower with deer and squirrels running through them and to the far left there was a waterfall that ran down the side of a mountain and went into a river and that went down the way. Naruto took and looked and thought one thing. _'I'm so awesome.'_

'_**Man and I thought the Uchiha's had big ego's.'**_ Thought the Demon as he sighed he was getting rather tired of the damn cage he was stuck in. He was trying his best to adapt to it but how can you adapt to a sewer. It was like trying to adapt to hell fire can't be done. _**'What can I do to get him to change this shithole?**__**' **_The fox then went into deep thought and was trying to think of something that he could do for Naruto and then it came to him while he was looking at Naruto DNA which had somehow appear right in front of him in his time of thinking. He caught something and did a smile that would make the Sage of the six paths shit his self. _**'Oh he is going to love this.'**_

'**Naruto.'**

"Huh what who's there."

The fox rolled his eyes and sighed, why does the kit have to be so stupied.** 'It's me you no brained idiot.'**

"Oh morning Kyuubi I forgot you were there." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head still ignoring Saru's cry for help.

The foxed raised an eyebrow **'You forgot a big ass fox was in your gut. Your stupider then I thought. Anyway would you mind helping me.' **This time Naruto raised an eyebrow the all-mighty Kyuubi no Yoko wanted his help. Somewhere right now in the elemental nation a ninja is having a heart attack. 

'_What's in it for me.'_ Naruto asked as he started to speak in his mind.

'**Glad you asked, while I**** was looking at your DNA I found something interesting to say the least.'** The Kitsune said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'_What did you find?'_

'**Well it seems you have two bloodlines.'**

Naruto went wide-eyed after hearing that, _'What do you mean I have two __bloodlines. That should be impossible because if a child is born with two bloodlines it dies before its first birthday because the genes in his/her system can become unstable which there macular structure can't handle the stress.'_ Naruto thought to the fox as there was a silence.

'_**Well at least I don't have to check if the brain upgrade worked anymore'**_ Kyuubi though. **'Kit that's only in most cases, but in next to none cases, some people survive. There genetic structure is actually strong enough to take the ****stress of both bloodlines and maybe even more.' **Naruto was stumped when the fox finished. It's not every day when you found out that your one of the very, very, very few in the world that has a stronger than normal genetic structure. He would file this info away for later but now he had to find out what blood lines he had.

'_So what bloodlines do I have.'_

'**Well the first is an ancient Jutsu style that had thought to be lost though the years. It's called Blaze, Blaze is a sub-element and not just any sub-elem****ent, It is the strongest sub-element that was said to be able to kill the users opponent and the user.' **Naruto started to sweat went he heard that. He didn't want to go around using a jutsu style that could kill him that's just insane. **'This style is a com****bination between Fire and Wind.'** For some reason Kyuubi felt he shouldn't have told him that because he remember while going through Naruto's memory's that he was a class S Arsonist. Kyuubi suppressed a shudder when he remembered when Naruto burned down a bar for them call him a demon brat. No one escaped and the Hokage had to block those memories from the boys head. Kyuubi shook his head and got back to telling Naruto the ups and down of Blaze style.

After a few more minutes of explain blaze style, Kyuubi went on and explained his second Bloodline. **'Ok kit this one is a Jutsu style that beat me when that basterd Uchiha summoned me to fight its called-'**

'_Wood style, that's the only jutsu type that can keep you at ease.'_ Naruto thought boredly as the Kyuubi went wide-eyed.

'**How smart did I make you!' **The Kyuubi asked/demanded.

'_Smart enough to know that your 300,000 years old, you have bad breath, you had a wife fox but was killed by the spider clan, and to remember her you keep a scar over the left side of __your face that travels up to your ear and that's why you can't hear out of your left ear and you wear a small fox chain on your back right claw….and not to mention you cry yourself to sleep at night because you have a small fox dick that's why you only ma__ted with human's because your small fox dick is big when you turn human.'_

'…**.I'll pretend I didn't hear that, so how about we make a deal, you make this cage and sewer a grassed field that I can run around and stretch my legs, and I'll transfer everyth****ing I know about both jutsu styles to your brain. '**

Naruto thought about the deal and it didn't seem bad but there was one flaw '_What about the seal?'_

'**Just make the ground a seal that way if I try to escape even without you seeing me the cage will come ****back up and stop me.'** Kyuubi said as he sent Naruto a mental smile.

'_Ok fox you got a deal… so what do I do?'_

'**Just do what you did in this place but this time when you apply chakra to it but instead of bringing it out, push it in(That's what she sa****id).'** Naruto nodded and started the process. He closed his eyes pictured a green field with flower and wildlife with a river to the far right but just for a treat Naruto put a few female kitsunes that should sweeten the deal a little. When he had all of it figured out he put chakra into his head and pushed it into his head and he got a funny response. **'Thanks k- oh why, hello ther- mmmm you want some, oh your friend want some two hehehe. This is gonna be fun. Thanks kit here ya go oh and you may feel a twi****nge.' ** The kitsune said as Naruto could feel the smile on the kitsune's face as Naruto to smiled as he made someone, er…something happy.

But as soon as the smile came it disappeared as Naruto got a scorching head ache that felt like someone just hit him in the head with a sledgehammer. The pain went on for a few more second until it subsided and Naruto sighed in relief at least he didn't have to go to the academy…wait the academy

'_Oh shit I'm late.'_ Naruto thought as he hurried and got dress and shunshin out of there. While Naruto shunshin out of his underground new home he couldn't help but think he forgot something.

"Naruto….you still there dude…..Narutooooooooo could really use some help bro." Saru said as Naruto completely forgot about him having his head stuck in the ground.

**(Scene change: Outside the Ninja academy)**

Naruto rush though the gate of the academy he wasn't the least bit tired from the run there and he ignored all the glares from the villagers and out ran some of them, but as soon as he was about to go in the door his path was blocked by a 3 kids that were at least 2 years older then him.

"Where do you think you're going, loser." The first kid said that Naruto was sure he was the leader because he was the biggest in the group.

"Look I don't want trouble, I just want to get to my class." Naruto said as he tried to go around the three boys but was blocked again by the boy on his right who was kind of fat blocked his path. Naruto tried to go the other way but a skinny boy with glasses blocked his path.

"Well looks like the demon brat wants to be a ninja why don't we teach you how real ninja's fight." The one with the glasses said as they all nodded and started to advance on Naruto.

Naruto was about to drop into his fighting stance but was stopped by a certain kitsune yelling in his mind. ** 'Naruto don't, even though I'm dying to watch you kick there ass you can't.' **Naruto was about to ask why but was cut off when Kyuubi continued. **'If you do beat them to a bloody ****pulp your gonna have the council on your back about me taking over your body.'** Kyuubi said as Naruto signed and _Shunshined pass_them quicker than the eye can see. The boys looked around confused and wondered where the kid went. They shrugged and went to go bully another kid.

**(Scene Change: Class Room)**

Naruto appeared into a class room through a open window and signed a breath of relief. He was lucky he got that right that time because he didn't want to feel pain. He took a look in the room and saw there was no one there. "Huh guess I wasn't late after all." Naruto said as he walk over to the back row, sat down then put his head down and went to sleep until it was time for class.

**(Time skip: 30 minutes)**

Naruto woke up to the sound of the bell ringing and kids started pouring in. Naruto sat up and leaned and put his elbows on the table and hands on his chin and looked straight forward at the black board. The some kids looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, some looked at him in fear because of his eyes, but Naruto didn't care he just wanted to get this day over with so he could get back to training with Saru. As the kids went to their seats a Chunin ninja walked in who had a scar on his nose and had his hair in a ponytail.

The pony tailed Chunin looked at the class of soon to be ninja before his eyes landed on Naruto. The Chunin raised an eyebrow. _'What is that thing doing here?' _The Chunin thought as he used the fat head jutsu to shut the class up and sent a glare at Naruto. "Hello class I'm Umino Iruka and I'll be teaching you everything you need to know about being a ninja." The Chunin now known as Iruka said as he sent another glare at Naruto.

Naruto caught the glare signed, he was just like that others. As he was paying attention to the boring lecher someone nudged him to his right. Naruto quickly looked over and saw a boy with his face on the desk. "Hey kid, since your new I'm gonna tell you. Prepare for the longest and most boring day of your life." The kid said with lazy tone as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh thanks I guess. Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he extended his hand.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said in the same lazy tone as he shook Naruto's hand.

_'Hmmmm a Nara, They are the greatest strategist in the leaf, he would make a good frie__nd.'_** Naruto thought as he was happy he got his first friend his age but then he was wonder what he ment by that "longest and most boring day." comment. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and went back to the class teachings.**

**(Scene change: Naruto's new room)**

Saru had got his head unstuck thanks to him enhancing his strength with his chakra and now was planning a way to make Naruto hurt bad in his training.

**BOOM**

Saru quickly looked behind him to see a fat man in a red suit and with a Christmas hat on with a big with beard and small round glasses. Saru went wide eyed as the red man jumped out of the room. Foxer came out of the hole as well and looks up at the hole in the celling. "Get yo ass back here Santa Claus, you gon pay what you owe ninja." Foxer shouted as he was about to jump after him but froze under a massive KI. He slowly looked over and saw Saru with an eye twich and giving him a death glare.

"WHAT…DID….YOU….DO!" Saru said as he was barly containing his anger.

Foxer started to sweat "I kind of release Santa Claus…..again."

Saru appeared infront of Foxer faster then the eye could see "You did WHAT. Foxer why the hell did you do that bro. Do you know what was the last setting I put that thing on."

Foxer gave a confused look "No."

"It was set to fight the Kyuubi you stupid mothafucka. And where is Kyuubi."

"In nar-" Foxer went wide eyed "Lets go…..ninja gon pay what he owe."

Saru facepalmed his self and just jumped out of the hole saint nick went out of with Foxer in tow.

**(Scene change: Ninja Academy)**

Naruto had his face on the desk just like his new Nara friend because he was suffering from the biggest storm in history. Naruto looked at the clock and did an eye twitch. It had only been 3 minutes. Damn it he wished something cool would happen.

As if on que there was a big burst in the wall which caused a few girls to scream and a few boy to hide under the table and caused one to…..sleep more. The dust cleared and Santa Claus stood there with a blank face. It turned to Naruto and it seemed like it locked on to him and then it threw a rain of kunai's at him. Naruto went wide eyed and was about to dodge but looked at Shikamaru and knew he was gonna get hit so he did the only thing he could. He grabbed the Nara's pony tail and threw him out of the way and dodged some of the hail of kunai's. One got in Naruto's arm and also got a cut on his cheek.

Naruto winced in pain and quickly pulled the kunai and threw on the ground. He then looked up at his attacker and had to dodge another hail of almost everything sharp and pointy. While he was dodging he saved several kids and kept dodging. Naruto did a small smirk, all that crap Anko did to him came handy. Naruto was so busy smirking he didn't notice Saint Nick appear in front of him and Naruto smashed into him. Naruto looked up as the fat man as he raised his foot up and was about to stomp Naruto but two voice came that made him kind of happy.

**Shadow Style: Shadow Vortex**

**Lightning Style: Electrical Push Palm**

Just as the words were spoken and vortex kind of like a black hole appeared next to the bearded man and a lightning shaped like a palm hit him in and the Claus was nomore.

Naruto looked where the voices came from and saw Saru and Foxer there as the sighed in relief. They looked at Naruto and waved.

"Hey Naruto." They said at the same time.

"Hey guys." Naruto said happly as he got up to his feet. " Now if you don't mind tell WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT THING COME FROM!"

"…HE DID IT!" They said as they pointed at each other and then started to argue with each other. "Shut up, No you shut up, say that again a dare you. You wanna battle….. lets go then." They said at the same time as they jumped back from each other and both started to do hand signs.

"Wait do-" Naruto couldn't finish as he the world around him became blurry and came into a soild black ground.

'**Oh no.'**

'_Kyuubi whats wrong what are they gonna do.'_

'**There about to do-'** He didn't get to finish as a voice boomed.

**EPIC RAP BATTLE OF NINJAY **

**FOXER NINETAILED**

**VS.**

**SARU LIGHTNINNNNNNNNNNNG**

**BEGIN**

**(FOXER & **SARU**)**

**Don't piss me off I hope you know the steaks,**

**I'll put a kunai between your shoulder blades,**

**And kick your ass until it fucking aches,**

**I'll beat your ass so bad Anko will call you a bastered,**

**My shit is classic your's are like a little ninja high on acid,**

**Yo dumb ass you're a dried up piece of shit with a little drag,**

**And yo dick so little it cant be call go nads,**

**To top it off your not a genius,**

**I never seen a softer shinobi,**

**You fucked 2, transvestites while in Kumo.**

Foxer ended with and smirk as Saru glared at him and smiled as he did a cross hand seal. Saru then summon something a clone of him but it had on all green. And the clone smile

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII would I could straight on a boat,

Beat your ass even if my ninja license was revoked,

Even Saru doesn't want to hear you,

Anko Mitarashi is afraid to go near you,

You bored people to death,

You clear a class room just with the smell of your breath,

I'm cool with everybody my age,

But you gotta show you power and say you're a demon sage,

How you gonna battle Kumozaru I'm back

Bitch ninja's get scared when I got my bat,

You think your fox lovin ass gonna match to that,

I got fan's everywhere just to tell you I'm back.

Naruto looked on as they kepted rapping as just shook his head as he fell asleep.

**Fin**

**Sorry guys I had to do it, anyway don't forget to review and add. And again sorry for the wait ill try to update sooner.**

**Ok one more thing before I go I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing on the last chapter.**

**Pumpkinhead2,blasterdog,Traban16,DragonFire Princess.**

**OK PEACE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I got some review's Yay (happy dance)**

**Ok so here's the next chapter and just to tell you your gonna see why I changed the name other then people thinking it was just a yaoi**

**Ok now time for the shoutouts**

**Wolfone10(Much respect),Ryoma Echizenlova (don't worry moms act like that all the time...just give her a pic of Denzel Washington and she will be cool),Crimson Whirlwind (Thanks bro and I try), Blasterdog (I give respect to all my reader's bro.)DragonFire Princess. (I'm gon stop writing this story when the USA flag stop being a sign of glory.) **

**Rant time:**

**Ok I would like to say to anon do you watch Naruto bro. I'm just asking because you said why would Mizuki get away with killing Naruto. I never said he would get away with it bro. If Naruto died the Hokage would kill Mizuki ass. And if you havent notice bro Saru was playing with Mizuki from the start. If you notice from reading the other chapter Saru's style is laid back like a girl on a maybach. Saru is playful bro you gotta think before you write the review. **

**Now here is my favored person on Naruto to do the disclaimer: Rock Lee**

**Disclaimer: Youngkong does not own Naruto but HE HAS A BLAZING FLAME OF YOUTH**

**Gai: Got that right Lee**

**Lee: Gai-sensei**

**Gai: Le-**

**Kong: I swear to kami if you two do that I'm turning your spandex pink and you leg warmers white.**

**Gai: Hmmmmm Not a bad idea, pink is a youthful color. COME LEE WE MUST FIND ANOTHER COLOR TO EXPRESS OUR YOUTH.**

**Lee: YOSH GAI-SENSEI.**

***Eye twitch as they ran off***

"So I tell the guy that's not my house that's my wife." This means talking

_'Lame.' _This means thinking.

**'Hey at least its better then his last joke with the genie that could barley hear.' **This mean's demon talking.

_**'Still lame though dude.' **_This mean's demon thinking.

**(Scene change:After school)**

After the whole epic rap battle and everything the class went on for as a regular day but before Saru left he told Naruto to hide his skill to look like that dope of the class. Which Naruto started ranting and asking why? Saru said he would tell him later when he picked him up to which Naruto said he thought he was gonna meet him at the forest of death. Saru just said shut up and follow orders which caused Naruto to pouting the rest of the school day. When the school day was over Naruto ran outside to and ignored the glares from parents. Naruto looked around and saw Saru without his ANBU cloak but with a fedora and his glasses were black with some ANBU pants and a black short sleeve shirt showing his tattoo's and Anko in her normal attire leaning on a tree with a swing on it. He ran over to them as fast as he could which is why he got over there in 2 seconds.

"Hey Saru Hey Anko." Naruto said happily as he was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Sup gaki." Anko said with a happy tone.

Naruto wait for Saru to reply but heard nothing. Naruto looked over and saw Saru giving him a death glare that would make Shinigami hide in fear. Naruto shivered and backed away and Saru said six words that made Naruto dash off. "I'll give you 6 seconds. Run." Saru said in a chilling tone as Naruto ran away as fast as he could.

Anko looked over and Saru and raised an eyebrow. "What did the gaki do to you that has you pissed off."

Saru opened his mouth to tell her but closed it real quick. How the hell would your sister feel if you got your head stuck in the ground and couldn't get out. So Saru told a little lie. "He said that rapping isn't music." Saru said as Anko went wide eyed and went off to protect Naruto.

Saru smile as his gold pupil eyes went into 3 tomoe with two rings around them. "First part of his real training begins…now." Saru said as he disappeared in a lighting strike.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was probably running for his life right now over the top of the building. He knew what he was running away for and what he did. Naruto landed on the ground of the village which got him many glares. Naruto then quickly ran down the road as fast as he could while putting chakra into his feet to make him go faster. Little did he know while he was running he accidently active his blaze element and left a trail of burnt dirt. The citizens were scared because 1 they never seen anyone go that fast and to the burnt road smelled like shit wrapped in a pair of underwear that had been wore hundreds of times but never washed.

As Naruto ran he quickly turned a tight corner and hit someone and they both fell down. Naruto got on old instinct went curled into a ball and closed his eyes and said "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me it was an accident."

"Hey hey kid calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." Said a feminine voice Naruto opened his eyes and he saw a pink haired girl with green eyes and fair skin wearing a qiqao dress with white circular designs, with sleeves, and with a zipper, and some tight dark green shorts.

Naruto only had one thought and it had the Kyuubi laughing his ass off. _'I want to plow her.'_ (WAIT! Before you X this out know this is not a naruxsaku fanfict. I hate those as much as you do. To tell you the truth I'm gonna make this a bashing fanfic. The bashing with come around Chapter 7….or 6.)

"Kid are you alright." Said the girl

Naruto not trusting his mouth just nodded and as he got up and helped the girl up. As the girl got up she gave him a small smile. "My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. What's yours?"

"Umm N-Naruto U-Uzumaki, future Hokage Believe it!" Naruto stuttered and then said joyfully at the last part as he did the nice guy pose which caused Sakura to laugh slightly.

As they started talking neither of them noticed that there was someone in the shadows just in the alley behind Sakura. This person was Anko and she was leaking enough KI to kill a Hokage. But she didn't know why though. Just because the gaki was talking to girl didn't mean anything. Why what she so mad then. She would have to ask Foxer later because this was eating her alive.

Naruto and Sakura kept talking and soon they went there separate ways with Naruto waving at Sakura and walking away. Naruto walked with a hop in his step. He was glad that he found another friend and not to mention it was a girl he gets extra points because everybody know that girls as friend are worth more then guys as friends. As Naruto was walking down the way he had a felling he forgot something as he was in deep thought and bumped into something and fell to the ground. "Ow damn it I need to watch where in going." Naruto said as he set up and brushed the dirt out of his head.

"Yes, Yes you should." Said a familiar voice that made Naruto freeze and slowly look up to see Saru in his fedora and his black glasses.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and tried to run away but Saru grabbed him by the back of his shirt and held him in the air. Despite Naruto struggling he couldn't get away. "Come on fox boy for leaving me in that hole I'm doubling your weights." Saru said in a cold tone as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh Saru what weights?"

"You never took the weights off from yesterday. Since I'm don't want to stunt your growth and have you be a shrimp forever I'm going to only double them instead of tripling." Saru said as Naruto went wide eyed, he couldn't believe he was still wearing the weights, he completely forgot about them and the weights felt like nothing. "Oh fox boy I almost forgot to tell you. You have a bloodline." Saru said as he expected to see a smile but just got a raised eyebrow.

"Um I know that already, the Kyuubi told me I had two."Naruto said as it was Saru's turn to go wide eyed.

"Uh yeah you have two…I knew that just to see if you know what are the two."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "I have Blaze style and Wood style." Saru froze then smiled.

"Your in luck bro, Kumozaru is a Wood style Demon so he can teach you some jutsu." Saru said as Naruto smiled as well as he was about to start talking about how it would be cool to train under a demon but stopped when he quickly looked around and motion for Saru to come closer. Saru complied as he put his ear up to Naruto. "Saru maybe we should keep it down people may be listening." Naruto whispered in Saru's ear as Saru just smiled.

"I already handled that fox boy, we have a Genjutsu around us right now." Saru said as Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"When and how did you do that?"

"After I saw you talking to that girl and with my Doujutsu." Saru said as he lifted his glasses and showed him his eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Huh your eyes look like the Sharingan. So what does your Doujutsu do?"

"Well its like a mega upgrade from the Sharingan. I can copy jutsu's and movements just like the Sharingan, but unlike the Sharingan I can copy bloodlines and other Doujutsu ability, but I cant copy the Doujutsu itself." Saru explained as he somehow got a cap and gown and a chalkboard to appear out of nowhere.

"Wow that's like the best Doujutsu ever." Naruto said in shock as he didn't know such a Doujutsu existed.

"Well its not kid. I only unlocked it 7 years ago and I only have 5 bloodlines and 1 Doujutsu and not to mention that I have to have permission to do it before I can copy it. Kumozaru made that a safe lock so I wouldn't go all crazy with it." Saru said as he pouted.

'**You always go crazy with power unless I tell you so shut up and stop being a baby.' **Kumozaru said from Saru's mind as Saru decided to ignore him.

"Ok enough talk lets go train." Saru said as he started jumping from roof to roof.

As Saru was jumping Naruto couldn't help but smile as he felt like he had friends. Most of his life he has been alone but now he has someone that cares for him and help him train. Saru and Foxer were like his two older brothers, sure they fight a lot but there still best friends and they looked like they had gone through a lot. Naruto wondered how long they had known each other and decided to ask later on. Back to subject, he finally got something he always wanted. "A family." Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Huh you say something fox boy." Saru asked

"Oh nothing." Naruto said as he smiled. '_Life is gonna get a lot better for me….I know it.'_

_'Well dad looks like I got someone to pass your teaching onto...I just don't know if I should'_ Saru thought as a lone tear ran down the side of his face that he wiped away.

**(Time skip: 2 Years later/Location: Forest of Death)**

"RYAAAA" Naruto shouted as he tried to claw at Foxer's chest. It has been 2 years since Naruto had joined Saru and Foxer's family. Naruto is now 8 years old and still pretty much looked the same but his hair was a little longer down his back and his whisker marks were kind of thicker. He wore the same attire only it was mostly black with orange lines going down the sides. Foxer on the other hand looked completely the same Anbu cloak and everything. (Foxer needs a new wardrobe bro)

Foxer dodged the claw with by spinning around Naruto and clawed Naruto's back. Naruto thinking quickly hurried and dodged the claw by spinning around Foxer and kicking him in the back. Foxer ducked under the kick and used his hands to perform a series of helicopter kicks. Naruto quickly blocked the helicopter kicks and ducked under one and kick Foxer in the chest. Foxer not having a way to block got hit by the attack and threw through the air but gained his balance while in the air and used a tree as a spring board and launch towards Naruto. Naruto ducked under Foxer and kicked his foot up hitting Foxer in the stomach. Naruto smiled but his smile faded as he saw Foxer smiling to. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked were he foot went and then his eyes went wide as his foot went right through Foxer stomach.

Naruto cursed and quickly did the ram sign and dispelled the Genjutsu. As soon as the Genjutsu cleared a foot made its way to Naruto face which caused Naruto to flip thru the air and hit the tree hard as Foxer appeared infront of him and put a kunai to his neck.

"Any last words." Foxer said as he put on a smirk.

"2 word, is all I need. **FOX FIRE BITCH." **Naruto screamed as he spit fire from his mouth and Foxer got black and crispy as he fell back.

"**WINNER NARUTO UZUMAK****I"** Said a voice as Foxer and Naruto disappeared.

**(Scene change: Saru's room)**

"HAHAHAHA In your face Foxer." Naruto said as he started to dance as Foxer threw the controller on the ground and folded his arms and pouted. Naruto had just finished beating Foxer in one of the games that Saru created the he said they could "Play" while Saru and Anko were out on a mission. Right now they are in Saru's room sitting on Saru's bed. Even though Saru transformed his room into a lab, he kept it clean. The papers were stacked, and scrolls were organized and his room was always clean.

"Dats some bull shit ninja my shuriken button wasn't workin." Foxer said as he continued to pout and Naruto just laughed as he danced more.

"Yeah ninja you cant touch the Uzumaki bitch." Naruto said as Foxer gave him a death glare.

"Call me a bitch….one more time." Foxers said as Naruto stop dancing and looked at Foxer and smirked.

"You" Naruto said as he pointed at Foxer. "Is…a…..bitch…. ninja…..bitch." He poked Foxer in the nose. As Foxer grew a tick mark and tackled Naruto and the two started fighting in Saru's room messing it up.

**(Scene change: 2 Miles away from the leaf village)**

"YAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" Saru yelled as he jumped through the air and landed on a bandit crushing his spine as he smiled like a maniac. "HAHA nothing like the sound of hearing a spine being crushed." Saru said as the bandits around him started to back away, as they backed away a kunai found itself in the head of one of the members as the others became more terrified as Anko appeared behind them with her eyes black with a gold pupil.

"You got that right bro." Anko shouted as she grabbed one of the bandit's heads and crushed it like a grape and laughed just like her now blood brother. About a year ago Saru found a jutsu that could make almost anyone a blood relative. Naruto wanted to go but for some reason unknown it didn't work with the Uzumaki clan they always died. Saru put months worth of research into why but could come up with a conclusion. Naruto was kind of down but he got back up when Saru and Foxer told him that he will always be apart of there family and then did what all familys do after a family moment. They kicked each others ass, ahh good memories.

Back to the point, Saru and Anko are now bro and sis by blood and that gave Anko, Saru's Doujutsu which Kumozaru now calls **The** **Monkey eye**, because of the monkey see monkey do.

Back to the extermination of a bandit camp after Anko crushed another of the bandits she appeared next to Saru and leaned on him. "Can I kill them Saru I have had a rough day." Anko asked in a sweet tone.

Saru thought about it and then smiled as he said "Of course Anko-chan consider it a gift and when your done I'll treat you to some dango's, and if you do it quick I'll give you more dango's." Saru said as Anko grew a big smile and took the sword that Saru got her off her back. The sheath was purple with a picture purple snake traveling around a sakura branch, when she pulled out the sword it had a picture of a Purple snake around a dead branch.

"Make peace with kami while you can. Cause she is coming for your neck." Anko said as the bandits looked confused. Anko raised the sword into the sky so that it glinted it the sun light. "Now** Slither, Hi no hebi** (Fire snake.)" Anko screamed as her sword became brighter and brighter and then…it turned to dust and blew away with the wind. There was silent for a moment before the clan of bandit's started to bust out laughing and started to arm themselves with the weapons.

"So much for that she's coming for your neck crap huh cutie." A bandit said as he put on sick smirk that made Saru's eyes narrow. "Well I'm coming for your neck and I aint talking about cutting it off." The bandit said as he laughed with the rest of the bandits laughing with him.

Saru was now about 4 seconds from killing ever bandit here band as soon as he was about to bit his finger, but Anko stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a smirk that said "Don't worry I'll handle it." Saru to smiled as the bandits got ready to charge Anko put her hand on the ground and smiled widely. As soon as her hand touched the ground a bunch of flaming snake came from her sleeve and started to slither through the ground and started to attack the bandits.

As the bandits were being killed curacy of Anko's flaming snakes, Saru and Anko just sat back and watched the show. For some reason that even Saru didn't know, Saru's blood family love to hear screams of agony. Anko for her part was completely relaxed…and kinda horny from hearing the agonizing painful screams. She asked Saru about it and he said that's how he feels everyday and said she would have to get use to it…..and its not working out so well.

"Uhh Saru." Anko asked as she blushed a little, it was always embarrassing to asked Saru on the subjects.

"Yep"

"I'm having problems…again." Anko said as Saru looked at her and she looked away blush still on her face.

"Ya know I'm starting to think making you my sister was a bad idea." Saru said as the last of the bandits were killed. "Finally, sis sorry but you no get lot of dango's because you took to long."

Anko started to cry anime tears as she completely forgot about her being horny." No fair Saru, you know there was a lot of bandits."

"Bull crap sis I could have took them all out without using my Monkey Staff." Saru said as he folded his arms and sat down on the body

"That's you. You can destroy Iwa with no help at all with both your hands chopped off and chakra sealed." Anko pouted as Saru smiled.

"I know." Saru said with a smile "Well since the mission is done lets go...race you there." Saru said as he disappeared in a lightning strike.

"Hey no fair!" As her body turned into a bunch snakes and went a random direction.

**(Scene change: Hokage office)**

If you walked by the Hokage office right now you would hear a set of perverted giggles coming from the Hokage's office.

The giggles were coming from the third Hokage as he read his perverted book. Ever since he started using the shadow clone jutsu to do his paper work, his job as Hokage...he even got to go down to the drunken leaf for a fight every now and then. Yes life as Hokage was good once you got pass the paperwork.

"Hokage-sama you have a guess here to see you." The secretary

The Hokage quickly straighten his self up. "Send them in."

The door to the old man's office opened and a slender woman in her twenties with light green eyes stepped in She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin.

She dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. She Also wore high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wore dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick

The Hokage had to suppress drooling at the woman's beauty as she stepped forward. "Hello Hokage-sama I am Mei Terumī and I come from the rebellion in Kirigakure to seek assistants." Said the beautiful women in an angelic voice.

"Oh from Kirigakure, I have heard about the bloodline purges that started because the Kaguya Clan tried to take over." The aged Hokage said as Mei nodded

"Yes and the purging has been going on for years and after so long we have finally decided to fight back, but. We are fighting a losing battle. The Mizukage army is more stronger then we had first thought. We are running low on supply's and the people in the rebellion are started to give up hope so. This is why I'm here, I come here asking for assistance from your village." Mei said

"But why here why not to Suna or Kuma."

"Because this village use to have two of the strongest Bloodlines in the elemental nation's before the Uchiha massacre." Mei said as if she practice this in the mirror.

The aged Hokage thought about it for a minute. He could send some of his ninja to help in the bloodline war, but if the Mizukage found out about him sending troops to aid the rebellion he would use this as a cause of war and this village cant handle another war. The Hokage sighed and was about speak but flash of light appeared in room.

"FIRST!" Saru screamed as snakes came from under the Hokage door.

"FIR- aww man." Anko said as she pouted.

"you just got pwned. Uh uh uh uh uh do the pwn dance." Saru said as he started to dance like an idiot.

"No fair you got a head start!" Anko shouted

"Life and fair get use to it."

"Your face ain't fair because I gotta look at it."

"Oh like your a all cute the last time I checked you made a flower explode just looking at it."

"Well at least I don't go out booty dancing on people."

"HEY! That was a bet I lost. At least I didn't run to the village naked screaming "I'm a real women""

"You put me under hypnoses. That's not fair."

"You should be more head strong then...oh I'm sorry YOU DONT HAVE A BRAIN!" Saru and Anko were not in each others face as they growled at each other.

The Hokage cleared his throat to catch there attention. Saru and Anko looked towards the Hokage and notice there was someone else in the room. Before the Hokage could say something something unexpected happened.

"Are you Sora of the oak?" Mei asked as she looked in shock as Saru froze and put his head down. "It's you isn't Sora, oh my Kami where have you been for the last 10 years. You said you were going to Kumo but never came back." Mei said as she was on the verge of tear as she took one step towards Saru.

"Keep away." Saru said quietly

"W-What." Mei said as she suddenly felt a massive Ki even Anko and The Hokage felt it and there were at the point of breaking down.

"I SAID STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Saru shouted as Mei nearly fell down. Mei looked up

Saru with tear rolling down his face. Anko was for her part surprised, she had never seen her brother cry before it was sad and...and...perfect black mail material.

"Look I don't know who you are but if your one of the many people trying to kill him your to late." Saru said as the tear wouldn't stop he promised his self he wouldn't cry but just thinking about "Him".

"What do you mean I'm to late if your standing right her-"

"MY NAME IS NOT SORA" Saru shouted as he wiped his tears away. "I'm his son Saru lightning and I'm outta here." He said as he walled towards the door.

"Saru!" Said the Hokage as Saru stop and looked over his should through his glasses. "I'm glad your here actually I was about to call your special group for a mission."

Saru turned around and folded his arms. "What's the rank and how much does it pay." Saru said as he was not in the mood.

"Its a S ranked secret mission but it pays about 4 S ranked mission's." The Hokage said as Saru smiled.

"Hmm profitable...will I get to kill something."

"Yes."

"Fuckin A what is it." Saru said as he hopped up and down like a child in a candy store.

"You are to help the rebellion in Water country."

Saru stopped hopping and scowled at the Hokage. "I have wanted to go and help them for 3 years Hokage-sama to help them but you said it would cause war with the leaf and water. What changed you mind this time."

"Saru I have lived long enough to know you cant save everyone. But I have thought of a plan that your group can execute that can let you help and save the leaf from war." The Hokage said as he notice that Saru was intrusted so he continued. "You and your team hand over your leaf head band and anything else that could trace you back to the leaf and fight in the rebellion."

Saru blinked and blinked again and then face palmed his self "Damn it why didn't I think of that."

"Because you have no brain." Anko said as she jumped in.

"Just shut up and call the others." Saru said as he got a tick mark.

"Gotcha" Anko said as she started to walk towards the window but Saru stopped her. 

"No not that way though the watch." Saru said with a smile as Anko groaned as she bought her wrist to he both and channels chakra into her wrist.

"Call all Demon Ninja's Report to Hokage-sama now." Anko said as she rolled her eyes. 

Nothing happed for a minute and then there was some music that started to play in the back ground.

(Music: Old school batman music)

Mei and the Hokage was wonder where the music was coming from. Just then there was a poof of smoke and two people appeared.

It was Naruto and Foxer but when they appeared a bunch of ninja's appeared.

Naruto ran forward and punch one and as he punched one the word "Pow" appeared. Foxer ran up to one and kicked him in the face as he did the word "Bam" appeared. Naruto and Foxer ran up towards a group of about 5 of them and punched them all with one swing as as the word "Bitch" appeared when they punched. After all the ninja's were dealt with the turn towards each other and fist bumped as the music went off. When the music went off a chain of things happened.

Saru laughed his ass off.

Anko eye twitched.

The Hokage face palmed his self.

And Mei just looked at them and wonder if she was in Konoha or in a genjutsu.

"Did someone call for the demon ninja's." Foxer said in a deep voice as the Hokage and Mei signed.

'_This is gonna be a long, war." _Mei thought.

**HAHAHAHA**

**I couldn't resist it bro.**

**I'll cya later people **

**Peace from The Ape's in the East.**


	6. Waitwhat

***Yawn* sorry guys but Im really tired anyway thanks for the reviews and everything and just to tell you guys um there's gonna be a song in the next chapter but who cares lets just get on with the story.**

***yawn* Somebody do the damn disclaimer.**

**?:I got it. **

**Disclaimer: Youngkong does not own Naruto if he did he would put the word swagg in every sentence.**

**Me: No I woul- Wait who the fuck are you.**

**Ok unlike all the other story chapters I'm gonna start this one with a joke (Forth wall breaking joke)**

**Saru and Foxer are out drinking one night, when saru turns to Foxer and says, "You know, I don't know what else to do. Whenever I go home after we've been out drinking, I turn the headlights off before I get to the driveway, shut off the engine and coast into the garage. I take  
>my shoes off before I go into the house, sneak up the stairs and get undressed in the bathroom. I ease into bed, and my wife still wakes up and yells at me for staying out so late!"<strong>

**Foxer looks at him and says, "Well, you're obviously taking the  
>wrong approach. I screech into the driveway, slam the door, storm up the<br>steps, throw my shoes into the closet, jump into bed, slap her on the butt and  
>say, 'You as horny as I am?'... and she always acts like she's sound asleep!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(scene change: 5 miles outside of Konoha)<strong>

After the incident in the kage office the group set out to water country but not before taking care of a few things like leaving all of there leaf gear here, helping Naruto creating a blood clone, and Saru had to get his guitar so it took a whi- wait Saru's guitar .

"Why the hell did you bring that think!" Anko shouted as they kept walking.

"Because it may come in handy now shut up. Damn acting like that bashee from the counsel." Saru muttered as he put the guitar on his back keeping it in place.

Anko pouted as she looked at the guitar, it was a dark purple, all metal and string-less guitar (Think Nevan from DMC). She didn't see what was so great about it but every time he left for long term missions he would bring the thing along. She wanted to know what was so speical about it so she asked Foxer and he just said she is wild. Anko not know what that ment just left it alone. She looked forward and saw Foxer and Naruto in deep thought she ran up to them.

"Yo guys whats up." Anko asked as she smiled.

"Huh oh hey Anko me and fox boy here are have a heated thinking contest." Foxer said as Naruto nodded.

"About what?"

Naruto answered "Who looks better in a bikini, Tsunade or that Mei women."

Anko eye twitched as she bunked both of them on the head and started yelling talking about how perverted they were.

Saru silently laughed as he looked at the sight. As he went back to rubbing his guitar and his demon and head friends were working on a experiment. '_So guys how is the experiment going?'_

**'As well ass your breath this morning.'** Ikari said as Kumozaru laughed and shouted

**'BURRRRNED!'**

'_Shut up Kumozaru before I kick your ass.'_

**'So in a term you would be beating your monkey.' **Sumāto said as both Ikari and Kumozaru as the both said

**'BURNED!'**

Saru's eye twiched as he thought about one thing that scared everything in his mind and he had to laugh when he heard. **'Huh what was that...Oh my kami its, its-' **Kumozaru didn't finish as he was punched into a wall.

Ikari went wide eyes as she finished **'Holy shit its Chuck Norris.'**

'_Hope you enjoy the beating he he he.'_ Saru thought as he sent a mental evil smirk.

**'Saru wai-' **Saru cut the mental link as he smiled widely, but he had been so focused on with his mindscape he didn't notice someone was beside him until she spoke.

"Saru."

Saru quickly turned his head to see Mei walking next to him. He face went cold as he answered her. "What."

Mei picked up on the coldness in his voice but ignored it. "How did he die...your father."

Saru looked away "I don't wanna talk about it." Saru said as he tried to speed up but Mei grabbed his shoulder.

"Please...I just want to know what happened." Mei said as she again was on the verge of tears.

Saru looked back at her and sighed. Saru looked both ways and grabbed Mei's arm and pulled her away from the trail, Mei was about to scream but Saru quickly covered her mouth and pulled her her into the forest.

Foxer saw this and smiled _'Looks like he's gonna tell someone, its about time he started opening up.'_

**(Scene change: with Saru and Mei)**

A few minutes after running Saru stopped and let her go.

"I'm sorry about that its just I don't like people knowing what happened to my parents." Saru said as he received a punched to the arm from Mei.

"You could have warned me first without having to pull me away." Mei said as she grew a tick mark but then calmed down. "Ok but before you start I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Why is your name Saru lightning and not Saru Oak." Mei asked as she had been suspicious from the start because of the last name difference and there for couldn't trust him.

"In the clan I'm from we get named after the elements. My dad last name was oak because he wood style. My _Mom's _last name was Storm because she had storm style and my youngest sister Talim had a strange control over so we call her Talim of the wind."Saru said as Mei narrowed her eyes but decided to asked the question later.

"Ok so how many family members do you have that are alive."

"3. Me and my two sisters."

"Ok main question. How did your father die?"

Saru grew a dark look as he looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll have to show you." Saru said as he began doing hand signs.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback no jutsu<strong>

Flashback

The place around Mei changed in a instant as she looked around and saw a house with two little girls one with black hair and one with teal colored hair were playing in front of it while a white haired boy in his teens was throwing kunai's at a tree. "Welcome to my life 10 years ago." Saru said beside Mei as she jumped in surprise, she was about to speak but a blur landed in the field that caused the boy to stop his kunai throwing and the kid to stop playing and look. As it land it had a cloak covering his head so nether side could see him.

"Get ready." The blur said as the teen appeared infront of the two kids kunai in both his hands. "Because the big monster is coming for you." Said the cloaked person said as he lifted his cloak from his head to show an also exact replica of Saru as he smiled widely but soon knocked off his feet by two mini torpedo's that screamed "daddy".

"Daddy your back." both girls said at the same time as they hugged there dad as the teen just smiled and shook his head.

"Daddy Tira keeps hitting me." The black haired one said as she pointed at the teal haired girl.

"Talim you hit me first so nah with your wind talking butt." Tira said as the girl named Talim just pouted.

"Well the wind is telling me to kick your ass." Talim said as she launched at Tira and the two started fighting as the father just smiled.

"Do you think we should let them fight like that?" The white hair boy said as he appeared next to his father.

"Yep." Sora said as he smiled like an idiot.

"You realize mom will be mad."

"So what I'm not afraid of her." Sora said as he puffed his chest out "I'm a man and men aren't afraid of women." He said with much pride.

Just then the door to the wooden house opened to a teal colored hair women wearing an apron. She was about 5'5 in height and weighed about- "Shhhhhh." The women interrupted as she looked at the camera. Anyway she had light fair skin the seem to glow in the sun light. The women took a deep breath of the air and signed and looked out at the field to see her two little girls fighting on the ground. She said again and did the only thing that always got there attention, she took a deep breath. "TIRA, TALIM GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND STOP FIGHTING."

Sora hearing the voice of his wife quickly hide behind son as his son sighed. The girls slowly walked over to there mother with there head down in shame. "What were you two fighting about now." She asked as she rubbed her head from the growing headache.

"Nothing." They said in unison as there mom grew a tick mark.

"TELL ME NOW OR BE GROUNDED."

"Tira talked about my wind talking ability again."Talim said as she and Tira had her head down in shame.

The mother sighed and again as she looked at bother of them and smiled with an idea in her head. "Ok since both of you want to fight you get no dessert...and since your dad is coming back tonight its banana pudding." she smiled evily as she heard them groan but then she heard a "WOOO HOOO" to see her husband in mid air with his fist in a fist pump motion. She growled as she notice he was here the whole time as she appeared next to him in mid-air and grabbed him by the ear and pull him down as she put wind chakra into her feet to make it seem like she was walking on steps."Great to see you back honey." she said as she smiled and pulled him on the ground.

"Good to see you to Luna-chan" He said as his face was still in the dirt.

"Hey mom." Lil Saru said as he waved.

"Hey sweety did you know you father was here all this time and why didn't you stop you sisters." Luna asked as Sora jumped up behind her and started doing sign to tell him what to say.

"Umm no I did not know dad was here I was...busy...fucking a turkey...DAD." Saru yelled as his father laughed behind his mother.

"Oh my kami you fell for the oldest trick in the book HAHA." Sora said as he fell on the ground laughing.

His wife turned around and smile and looked back at Saru. "Saru-kun don't worry, you can get you father back by eating his banana pudding." Luna smiled as Sora went pale as Saru started to spark with lightning and finally lifted off into the air while screaming "YAAAAAHOOOOOO."

"Oh hell yeah boy." he said as he started to shut sparks everywhere into the clouds with his mouth and father smiling on the ground. But then Saru realize something. Saru looked at the camera "What?" Gravity makes things fall. "O..." Saru said as he started to tumble towards the henge as his mom shook her and started to make hand signs.

**Lightning style: Lightning Glove jutsu**

She yelled as a giant glove of lightning appeared where her right hand was and she put the glove out and caught Saru. To most the jutsu would kill them in an instant but in the clan there in you are highly resistant to your element that's why it felt like a soft pillow. He quickly hoped up and appeared next to his mother and hugged her. "Thanks mom...can you show me that jutsu." Saru said as he hopped up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Maybe later runt. Now come inside dinners ready."

"Sweet what did you make?"Sora and Saru asked as Tira and Talim appeared next to them.

"Gorilla and monkey stew." Luna said as all of them went wide eyes. They were about to yell at her for killing one of there favored animals but then Luna busted out laughing."Haha you should have soon the look on your faces. Don't mess with the Luna or your gonna get it soona...or later. BAM Put that in your rap book sor-" Luna was interrupted as Sora already had his note pad out and writing it down.

"Ok how does this sound.

_Don't mess with Luna,_

_Or your gonna get it soona or latera_

_ya hater, Chop you like a chest grader._"

Sora looked up to see Saru shaking his head Tira and Talim laughing and his very pissed off wife who was all red and had a tick mark on her head. "I was kidding you stupied mother fucker. " She screamed as she pulled out a sledgehammer out of thin air and started to chase him around the field his Sora running for his life as his kids just laughed at them.

"Back then life was so simple I still don't know what happened to cause this." Saru said as the light around them disappeared and Mei saw the wooden house on fire. "Come on I'll show you how he died." Saru said as he started to walk over to the burning house with Mei in tow. They walked throught the wood of the building to see Saru trying to lift a giant support beam off his father with his sister Talim on the side of him trying to lift the support beam as well.

"Damn it wont budge." Saru said as he was clearly out of breath.

"Saru come on you have to try harder we have to save daddy." Talim said as she to tried to aid but to no end.

"Im trying Talim but it not like I can control the wind... wait you can though." Saru said as Talim looked at him with fear.

"Saru please I'm not able to fully control the wind yet please don't make me."

"Talim you have to please just this once." Saru said as he grabbed her shoulders as Talim started to cry.

"Ok but only this once." Talim said as she closed her eyes got into a meditative state. "Wind...help me...please...save my daddy." Talim said as nothing happened, Talim some how knew nothing happened as she said "Please help me...i don't know what else to do please." Still nothing happened as Talim was starting to get angry as the wind was not responding like it always did. "WILL YOU HELP ME YOU STUPIED BITCH-ASS WIND!" She shouted as a great wind came in through an opening in the how and pushed the beam off her father as she get up and smiled.

Saru for his part was proud of his sister...and damn did she have a mouth on her. Saru soon came back to reality and picked his father up with the aid of his sister. "Yo sis cover your ears." Saru said as Talim nodded and covered her ears and tried to support her father. Saru ran over to a random wall and started to speed through hand signs.

**Lightning style: Lightning Ball Jutsu**

Saru yelled as he thrusted his hands forward and a lightning ball was shot from his hands as the wall before him was destroyed and hurried and helped his sister with there father and rushed out the hole. Not even a second later the house fell in and Saru and Talim watched as there house burned to the ground.

Talim had tears in her eyes as she ran over to Saru and hugged him as Saru just patted her head trying his best to confer her as he to had a lone tear from coming down his eye. The moment was ended when they heard a cough coming to there father as they both rushed to his side.

"Dad, dad come on speak to me." Saru said as his fathers eyes open a little to look at his two children.

He smiled weakly as he said "Hey kids...Where is your sister Tira?"

"Mom took her when she got out of the house we stayed behind to save you." Talim said as she and Saru smiled.

"You have to save her please?" Sora said as the kids looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dad what do ya mean your acting like mom is going to kill her." Saru said

"If you don't hurry that's what she might do." He said quietly so only they could here him as the kids looked at him shocked. "Your mother is under an unbreakable genjutsu. The only way to free her is to- AGH!" Sora was interrupted as a kunai was thrown into his heart as the kids looked in horror as the life slowly drain from there fathers eyes.

"No dad stay with me, come dad don't you die on me."Saru said as she shook his father but to no avil as he laid there motionless.

Talim started to cry as Saru looked where the kunai came from to see his mother sitting on a tree with Tira laid down on the branch knocked out with multiple scars on her body.

"That's enough." The real Saru said as he broke the genjutsu.

Flashback End

"That's all you need to see." Saru said as he started to walk back to the trail but stopped as he waited for Mei who just stood in the same spot for a few minutes remembering her old friend and brother like figure before she left following Saru's lead and got back on the trail.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene change: The Road to Water Country)<strong>

They both appeared on the trail where they were and continued to follow the road. Saru had a scowl on his face which showed much anger and Mei had a look of sadness as she walked beside Saru every now and then stealing glances at him.

"Saru I'm sor-"

"Its no need just please don't bring up his name." Saru said as a lone tear ran down his face.

She nodded as she said "He was a good man...if it wasn't for him I would have died many times." Mei said as Saru nodded "But. If I know Sora he wouldn't want me just crying over his memory. That why I never shed a tear when I saw him die." She smiled as she looked in the sky. "If there is a kami or a Heaven, Sora is probably watching us right."

Saru looked out the corner of his eye and smiled _'If only she knew what kami and heaven look liked.'_ Saru thought as he put a smile on his face.

"So anyway, Why did the Hokage only send you four instead of a few groups." Mei asked as she looked at him while walking.

"Because of 2 reason's."Saru said as he smile widely "1. Me and my friends are a elite team of ninja...and 2. He knows I'm not done with my seal so he thinks I could finish it with the help of a seal master in water country who is probably dead." Said Saru with annoyance as the Mei raised an eyebrow.

"What seal master."

"A dude named Xiao, ever heard of him."Saru said as she showed a face of confusion.

"Yes I do he is one of the reason's we are still alive today. With his complex seal's he has been a strong arm in the war. Why do you know him?" Mei said as Saru shrugged

"Last time I saw him was about a year before _He_ died. He probably wont remember me. Good times...Good times" Saru said as he took a mini trip down memories lane and quickly came back.

"So back to your team. What makes you all so special?" Mei thought as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Well that's classified sorry."Saru said as Mei started to pout

"Oh come on you can tell me." Mei pleaded as she grabbed his arm and started to shake it while they were walking.

"Nope sorry I put it on my Saruness I wouldn't say." Saru said as he smiled as she pouted more.

"You a poopie head Saru." Mei said as he just folded her arms and looked the other way as Saru just chuckled. "So anyway what are there names...the people on your team."

"Why don't you just ask them?" Saru asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I wanna know from you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"?"

"What." She went wide eyed as she noticed what she said a bit to late as Saru grabbed her arm and disappeared in a lightning strike.

"Hahaha oh damn Saru got her Naruto I owe you five bucks." Foxer said as Naruto smiled and put up the piece sign as he ran back to where Saru was and picked up a piece of paper.

Naruto picked up the paper and read it and then bust out laughing. "Yo Fox Saru said he would meet us at the base and he said bring the ninja marijuana. HAHAHA."

Foxer blushed as Anko and Naruto laughed up a storm at the mention of the substance. A Few months back Naruto made some while experimenting with his woods style and it had been a break through in ninjaoligy...ok who am I kidding it was some good shit and Naruto light it on fire by mistake next thing you know he woke up with a big belly and a bunch of chips bags around him. Naruto showed it to Saru and lite it on fire and smiled as Saru was always happy and hungry, Anko had the same side effects. Foxer...was a little different. When they should him it and lite it on fire, he got so high it went down to a strip club and started to dance on stage in his underwear. That's not even the worst part...It was a gay bar. **(A/n Sorry bro but I couldn't resist XDDD no hard feelings.) **

After that day Foxer never did Naruto's ninja marijuana again but they still made fun of him every once in a while. "It not funny and shut up I'm still older then you two." Foxer pouted.

Anko smiled widely and said "Sure thing...Fluffy." At that Anko and Naruto started to fall on the floor laughing.

Foxer growled as he hit both of them over the head leaving a big lump as they both rubbed there heads in pain. "Idiot's. Now come on and move your asses I want to get there in a hurry Saru said the people's morals were low so we have to do something to raise there morals."

Anko and Naruto looked at each other and looked back and Foxer as they both had confused looks Foxer sighed as he spoke. "Were gonna do a song dumbasses." At that Naruto and Anko share an evil smile. Why?

Well I'll put it this way if Saru and Foxer do a song there gonna need some special effects. And that means Naruto and Anko get to use explosives. Kami help us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skipScene change: 4 hours later/Outside of the Rebellion base)**

"Were gonna preform he say, were gonna be ok he says. Foxer your an ass." Anko said as all three of them had there hands up with spears pointed at there necks.

"Hey its Saru's fault he left us. When I get my hands on that bastard I'll kill him and even Kami and Shinigami not gonna hold me back." Foxer said as Anko and Naruto rolled there eyes.

"O my really then maybe I shouldn't tell them to back off." said a voice as they walked next to one of the guards to revile it was Saru carrying Mei on his back. "Hey guys what took you so long." Saru said as he smiled like an idiot. "Yo guys cool it, there here to help."

The guards instantly backed off as a man man stepped up. He was a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye he also wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them. His hair was blue and was in the shape of a shark fin. He also wore a blueish-green kimono. He glared daggers at them.

"Saru-san how do you know these are really your friends. They could be spy's we have to interrogate them." He said as Saru and Mei sighed at the same time.

"Bro you need to get laid." Saru said as everybody started to chuckle. "But your right and I have the perfect way to know if you guys are really my friends. I'm gonna ask you some questions."

Saru walked up to Foxer "First question Foxer...IF THAT'S YOUR REAL NAME. What is the name of my tenants."

"Ikari, Sumāto and Kumozaru." Foxer said as he was barley controlling him self from kill Saru right now.

"Correct." Saru said as he walked up to Naruto. "Next is you Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh that's weird you always call me fox boy."

"Huh you caught that good job your fox boy." Saru said as he walked up to Anko. "Next you Anko...IF THAT'S YOUR REAL NAME...AGAIN! What is your full name?"

Anko smiled "Anko Of The Flaming Snake...Bitches." Saru smiled as he knew they were his real friends.

"There good bro come on lets get to planing so I can kill something." Saru said as he continued carrying Mei as the demon ninja's followed. But not without receiving a glare from the man with an eye patch.

Foxer quickly caught up with Saru and punched him in the arm which Saru took like it was nothing."Your an ass for that."

"You and I know you would have did the same thing." Saru said as he kept walking.

"One question, why are you carrying Mei?"

Saru smiled pervertedly as he said "She couldn't handle my staff skills."

Mei just smiled pevertedly and said "Im ready for round two any time." After hearing that Foxer gave his friend a glare.

"Your a lucky asshole."

"That what i said to her's." Saru said as Mei purred and Foxer fumed.

Behind Saru, Naruto and Anko were in the middle of a heated decision of intelligences.

"I think we should install the flames here and put the lightning bolts here." Anko said as she pointed at the blue prints as Naruto just nodded.

"But what about the lightning monkeys and the shadow dogs. You know Saru and Foxer are gonna want both of them on the stage." Naruto said as he gained a worried look. If you would have saw what happened last time you would understand.

"We will put them monkeys on the left in a cage and the dogs on the right in a cage." Anko said as she again pointed at the blue prints again and Naruto just nodded.

"Some how I have a good feeling about this."Naruto said as he smiled.

"And I have a horny feeling about this...would you like to take care of me Naruto-kun." Anko said in a seductive voice as she put her head on Naruto and licked her lips.

Naruto for his part just smiled evilly and decided to play along. "Of course Anko-chan face besides." Naruto paused as he got mere inches from her face. "I always do like when you scream." Naruto said as he also licked his lips.

Anko blushed and pushed him then put away the blueprint. "W-well I'll cya later N-Naruto-kun." She said as she quickly picked up speed and stopped next to Saru and then giving him a bonk on the head when she figured out what they were laughing about.

Naruto for his part laughed as he and his tenant had been planning for this day.** "Its about time we got her hahaha."** Kyuubi said as he and Naruto did a mental high five. After the few years they knew each other Naruto and Kyuubi have gotten along great. They got along real good when it came to pulling pranks. Like the time Naruto filled a clothing store with Ramen because he refused to give Naruto any clothes. Ever since that day they had been good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene change: Ninja academy Konoha)<strong>

The blood clone Naruto was sleeping on the desk in the middle of Iruka's lecure about blah blah blah zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**(Scene change Redo: Ninja academy Konoha)**

***Yawn* **

Ok as I was saying

Blood clone Naruto was sitting in the classroom dead asleep with his friend Shikamaru. The past two year Naruto had become good friends with Shikamaru. They hung out a lot more along with Shikamaru other and best friend Choji. Choji and Naruto got onto a rocky start because they argued on what food was best which Shikamaru just called "Troublesome". But after getting over the argument they hit it off like true friends. The three always hung out and soon they were introduced to Saru and Foxer.

When Foxer and Choji first laid eyes on each other in a BBQ restaurant they bothy said the same thing. "Eating contest...YOUR ON!" which Shikamaru and Naruto just face palmed at the two as they begin to Eat the ribs in front of them.

When Shikamaru and Saru met they didn't say much but they did was play Shogi which always came to a stalemate. Shikamaru also help Saru with loads of tactics and pointed out flaws in the ones Saru had already made.

Overall Shika and Saru were friends and Foxer even helped Shikamaru train with Naruto because the Nara clan and Foxer were some what related. The only conclusion Saru could come up with is that Foxer's mom must have been a Nara and Kyuubi's demon chakra must have effected it.

But anyway back to the present. As the two friends were in there dream land two chalkboard eraser's head for there heads. Since Foxer had trained both of them and pretty much increased there senses to at least Inuzuka sense they both heard the eraser's and caught them with there heads down.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he put the eraser on his desk lifted up his head and let loose a loud yawn.

"Tell me about it." Naruto said as he did the same.

"I'm glad your both paying attention. Now answer the question, 'What bloodline did the First Hokage have.'" Iruka asked as he had an ever growing tick mark on his head.

"Mokuton a.k.a **Wood style**" They both said and went back to sleep leaving a jaw dropped Iruka.

_'How did they know that, they weren't even paying attention. Well Shikamaru I understand but Naruto shouldn't know that, all he does is sleep.' _Iruka thought as he filed that info away for later. Mean while the class was still in shock as Naruto, The Dead last, The dope of the class, just answered a question right. "Alright class all eyes on me we still have a lot of time left before you have to go."

The class did as they were told and focused on Iruka again all other then two people. The first had a duck-ass hair cut with black eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a raised up collar with a Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt. He also wore white arm warmers and white shorts. He was the Sasuke Uchiha or as Naruto call him 'Chicken hair fag. _'I wonder how the dope got that right and how did he catch that eraser without even seeing it_

The other was a girl had short dark blue hair with fair skin and white eyes, She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants and Shinobi shoes. She was Hinata Hyuga and she had a secret crush on naruto...ok maybe not a secret crush everybody knew but him so...yeah...i mean almost everybody knows Saru doesn't know Anko doesn't know Foxer doesn't know I'm pretty sure the people in Kumo dont kn-

"Urhm." Hianta looks at the camera and give it a evil look. "Get on with the damn story." Yes mam...Holy shit hinata has balls (Hell yeah its one of those type of storys) Back to the real Naruto were all the action is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene change: Rebellion base Arena)<strong>

After walking into the base and getting stares from all the other people in the rebellion they were taken to a underground clearing by the guy with the eye patch.

"Before you start fighting for the rebellion we need to gauge your ability's as ninja's." Said as he looked at them with distrust.

"Ao I told you the Hokage had pick this group." Mei said as she rolled her eyes and got off Saru's back. She walked with a limp but didn't shout any pain. Foxer and Anko gave Saru a glare and Saru just smiled.

"Im sorry Mei-sama but I still don't trust them. I think we should test them to see if the Leaf is truly strong." The man now known as Ao said as he kept the glare up.

"Yeah yeah yeah what ever can I just kill something now I'm bored." Saru said as he taped his feet and the others backed away. Mei also back away from Saru but Ao just stood his ground.

"Huh just like leaf ninja. Always begging for bloodshed. If your so tough why don't we see how you fair against me." Ao said as he got into a fighting stance. All the while the people behind Saru were trying to signal Ao to shut up and leave it alone. Ao ignored the signals as Saru just raised an eyebrow.

"Naw I'm good but I starting to rethink about that test your talking about lets do it." Saru said as he shrugged his shoulders and Anko,Foxer, and Naruto looked at him with confused face.

"Why are we doing this Saru we can take out the entire army ourselves." Anko said as Saru gave her a glare.

"Im sorry dear sister did you just go against my word." Saru said as his face went into a psyco smile and his eyes twitched.

Anko shivered as she put her hands up in defense. "N-No no I'm not."

Saru face went back to normal "Good then you go first." Saru said as he walked over to Ao who was instantly on guard as Saru walked over to him. "So how are you going to test them."

Ao smiled "We will have them go one on one with a Jounin and the first one who is unable to fight loses."

"Yeah yeah sure just bring the Jounin in so we can speed this up but one question? Do we have to hold back?" Saru asked as every Demon Ninja in the room stiffened. Well other then Foxer who appeared next to Saru wanting to hear the answer to.

"No you may not hold back. Any who is seen holding back will be disqualified. And trust me I know if your holding back." Ao said as the Anko and Naruto looked at each other as they wonder what he ment.

"Oh you mean with that stolen Byakugan." Foxer said as Ao stiffened. "Before you ask how just know that the eye patch you have smells like a Hyuga. From the just looking at you I can tell your not a Hyuga so I thought long and hard to get an answer." Foxer said as he puffed his chest out.

Naruto came on the side of him and said "Saru told you in your ear didn't he."

"Yes he did." Cue Face palm by everyone in the arena

"Can we get to fightning please it the only way I can get rid of my horny-ness." Anko said as everybody in the base sweatdrop.

"I can get rid of your horny-ness baby whoooooo." Said a Jounin who was passing by the arena.

Saru, Foxer and even Naruto turned there heads towards the Jounin. But the Jounin wasnt even looking at them as he was eye fucking Anko which piss them off more. "So how bout it babe you wanna ride my tower." He said as he licked his lips.

"Mei-chan." Mei looked at Saru. " Go get the medic." Saru said as he took his glasses off and handed then to her."and hold these."

Mei was about to stop him but was to late and all three boys rushed at the Jounin with blinding speed threw him down into the arena and started to beat the shit out of him. His screams were heard through the base and what did Anko do.

"Ahh nothing like watching someone get a beating." Anko said as she sat back and watch while she ain't some dango's she got somewhere.

**FIN  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry guys about the wait<strong>

**But I had this thing call Bell's palsy and I had to go to the doctor for like 3 weeks straight because they barly have any cased. So again sorry.**

**Oh and before I forget I'm putting a new story on here to its a Naruto/Mortal Kombat crossover but to a different degree.**

**Its call the Ninetailed Scorpion.**

**What if Naruto got the shadow clone jutsu on the first try? What if he did another jutsu that landed him in The Netherrealm. And what if after defeating Scorpion in Mortal Kombat, he demanded Scorpion train him for sparing his life? What would Naruto be like after his training?**

* * *

><p>Crap almost forgot Reviews.<p>

R:DragonFire Princess:Love the story, Hope you'll uploads the story soon, I want to know what happen next in the story. So Please update the story ASAP.

When will you continue this story?

A:I'll never stop writing this story...NEVER.

R:Blasterdog:frickin boss dude your killin it keep it up

A:thanks bro

Ok i would like you all to say hello to my friends from whirled FOXER9. (Pushes a button and applause go off in the back ground.) oh wait never he just left a review for some haters.

R:Foxer9: Ello ello Just wanted to say Good job Kong aka *Bleep* love the story and also love the batman intro keep up the good work

also for all u people who dont like this story

* charges black chakra*TASTE MY DARK SPIKES *slams palms in the ground and shoot spikes at all the people who dislike this awsome story*

A:Uhh bro there over ther- OH SHIT

*Dodges the shadow spikes.*


	7. Lets Rock

**(Author rolls into the room in a wheelchair and bandages around the head and left arms) **

**Author:Yo sup people ow. Sorry about the wait its just well I got a Girlfriend and stuff now so I'm kinda busy. And don't worry about me its just that me and the real Foxer got into a fight because what I did to him last chapter and this is the aftermath.**

**Foxer: Come back here Kong I ain't done with you yet.**

**Author: Oh shit. **

**(Author Rolls away with Foxer in a wheelchair on his tail)**

**Author:Foxer I said I was sorry damn it.**

**Foxer: I'm gonna kill you bro...i mean even my friends know...i don't wear underwear.**

**(Fan girls squeal in the back ground while the Author throws up a little in his mouth) **

**Foxer: Oh yeah ladies its all fr-**

**Authors: THAT'S ENOUGH. Just do the damn disclaimer before I kick your ass again.**

**Disclaimer:Youngkong does not own Naruto...even if he did he still would not not not be able to kick my ass.**

**Author:Damn right!...Wait a minute.**

**(author goes into deep thought)**

**Foxer:Well since he is busy trying to figure it out. He wanted me to remind this is when sakura bashing starts and its also a Sasuke bashing fact and not to mention it may be kakashi...not sure yet we are still debating. **

"I still don't see how he deserved that Saru-kun." Mei said as she looked at him though the bars of the holding cell with Naruto and Foxer playing cards in the back of the cell. How did Saru and the other end up in the holding cell lets rewind a bit shell we.

**Flashback**

While Foxer,Naruto and Saru were beating the ass of the dude who was checkin out Anko. None of them noticed that Ao had called the guards to restrain them.

They seem satisfied with the beating they handed out as they started to walk away but stop when they noticed there were surronded.

"What the hell is this." Foxer said as he looked around.

"For assaulting a fellow rebellion solider you are here by under arrest." Ao said as Mei looked at him crazy.

"You cant be serious Ao there here to help us we cant just throw them in a jail like a caged dog." Mei said as Ao turned to her.

"I'm sorry but they are not immune from the law." Ao said as he closed his eye. "Back in my day we wouldn't even have cell's you would just be beat wi-

"Ao." Mei said in a sweet tone. "Shut up or I'll kill you." as Ao flinched and started to sweat.

_'What did I say?' _Ao said as he had a downcast look on his face.

"YO AO!" Saru called as Ao turned to look at him. "Quick question? Are the troops around expendable."

The guards raised an eyebrow _'He doesn't think he can take all of us out does he.'_ Every guard though as they looked at each.

Foxer got a smile on his when he face when hearing that Anko quickly got out of the arena with Naruto following with a Shunshin. They knew if he said yes then all hell would brake loose. Mei two knew what it meant because Saru's father said a similar thing to a bandit leader before slaughtering the whole camp. She tried her best to signal Ao to say no but he ignored her and said "Yes" anyway.

Saru and Foxer smiled. "Just check'in." Saru yelled back as he turned to one of the many guards. "Um you may fell a Horror-able pain over you body right about...NOW!" Saru said as he suddenly appeared in front of the guard and punched him in the stomach. The guard's eyes were bulged out and he fell to the ground unconscious. Saru smiled and got up. "Who's next."

"Why you son of a-AGH" One guard said as he was about to attack Saru but was stopped with a fist sent him into the arena walls.

"Really? You gotta pay attention to your surroundings." Foxer said he cracked his knuckles.

"Dont just stand there attack you fools." said The Chief who wore the most armor and a helmet to cover his face with two short blades on his back. The guards charged without hesitation.

Saru looked at Foxer as the guards started to charge at them. "You wanna go with the original bet."

Foxer looked at him and smiled "Loser has to run around the village 20 times naked and scream help somebody stole my vagina."

"Oh yeah." Saru said as he dodged and spear aimed at his head by doing ducking and doing a sweep kick which made the guard fall but while in mid-fall Saru kick the guard in the chest which sent the guard into the other charging guards making them. "Well if you guys insist-" Saru didn't get to finish as Foxer took his line.

"Lets get this party Started." Foxer screamed as he dodged a guard who tried to thrust a kunai into his heart and quickly disarmed him by grabbing his wrist and twisting it. The guard cried out in pain but stopped with when Foxer gave a powerful punch to the chest silencing him and punching him in the face knocking him out.

Saru glared at Foxer for taking his line but ignored it for now as he caught a spear aimed at his heart and headbutted the guard. The guard was see stand and Saru was not doing much better as he head butted a guard that had a metal band oh his head. Saru shook off the stars as the guard fell to the ground. Saru looked forward and saw other guards coming at him. He sigh and he bit his finger and rubbed it over the spider money tattoo.

There was poof of smoke which caused to troops charging at Saru to stop. Wind blew the smoke away and the stood...no one?

"Where did he go?" One guard said as he franticly looked around.

"And where did that wind come from I thought we were in a base." Another said as every one to wondered where the wind came from.

"Uh Sorry that was me just was wonder where Saru was." Naruto said as he and Anko sat in a stone seat sharing a bucket of popcorn.

"Well that answers that, now were is h-" He never got to finish as he was suddenly pulled underground only his head was showing as everyone looked at him.

"Whoa what the hell happened to yo-" He never got to finish as he to was pulled underground as well on his head exposed. "What the hell!"

One guard went wide eyes and as he screamed "HE'S UNDER THE GROUND!" As he tried to run away but his body was pulled underground like the others. The rest tried to run but they met the same fate. After the last one was underground Saru started to rise up from the underground with a smile on his face and a Bo staff in his hands.

"Earth style: Head Hunter jutsu."

"Wait I thought your name was Saru of lightning." One guard said as the others nodded Saru just chuckled.

"You should know that a ninja like me does not focus on his strong points all the time. I know all types of jutsu of all elements. You never know when other elements will come in handy." Saru said as the others nodded under standing. "Well since you guys are out for the count I think I'm gonna go res-" Saru didn't finish as his ninja instincts flared as he ducked and a fist flew over his head.

Saru quickly turned while ducking and kicked the assailant in the chin with so much force it lifted him in the air. While his assailant was in the air he appeared behind him and put him in a full nelson and warped his legs around his waist and started to spin rapidly and turned them both upside down. As the head towards the ground they spun faster and right before they hit the ground Saru and flip through the air and the assailant hit the ground full force. Landed in the crouching position as he smiled and said "Heh Primary lotus: Saru Style."

"That was a little over board don't you think." One guard said as he witness probably the most coolest and destructive move ever.

"Naw he's aright I didn't add lightning to it or he would be a fried corpse. The worst he has is a giant head ache and ringing ears." said Saru

**(With Foxer)**

Foxer stands in the middle of the crowd of guards each one with silver metallic armor. A guard yells from in front of the crowd " GET DOWN ON THE GROUDN!".

Foxer smiles as he says "As if." as he takes a fighting stance and gave them the bring it on signal.

The chief guard yells again " No choice then...TAKE HIM DOWN!"

The guards charge at Foxer he jumps into air and goes threw hand signs and yells " Try this on for size **Foxer style:SHADOW CAPE NO** **JUTSU!" **the shadows swirl around Foxer as it engulfs him in a Black sphere. A few of the guards throw kunais at the sphere as it explodes sending the kunai back. Foxer's cloths change as now he wears completely black clothing with a tattered cape that looks as if made of black fire. Foxer slams down and lands on 2 of the guards head slamming them to the ground.

Foxer stands as he says " Now then WHO WANTS SOME!" the guards charge at Foxer as he spins shooting his cape at one of the guards it rapping around him and then pulling back on the cape sending the guard into the crowd taking a few down. Another guard comes up from behind with a kunai as Foxer turns and grabs the mans arm by the wrist and flipping him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground.

Another charging at with a spear yelling "DIE DEMON!". Foxer turning ducks under the spear spinning kicking the spear sending the blunt end of the spear into the guard's face knocking the guard out. Twenty of the guards Charge in at Foxer each wielding a spear , Foxer makes ahnd sighsn as the guarsd get closer.

Soon as the guards get close enough Foxer yells" **Foxer style:SHADOW HOUNDS NO JUTSU**" As hound shoot out of the shadows taking down the guards slamming them to the ground knocking them out. The guards step back at the site they just seen they turn to run only to be hit in the face by shadow pillars knocking them selves out. Foxer appeared on top of the guard the was nearly unconscious and screamed "DAMN BITCH YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE HELL OUT!" Foxer screamed as the mans head dropped to the ground.

"Do you always have to be a show off!" Saru yelled from the other side of the arena.

Foxer smiled "What can I say I got skills like that son!" Foxer yelled

"You got skills like a blind donkey with no legs." Saru yelled as Foxer's eye twitched.

"Well you got skill of a retard with no motor skills!" Foxer said as Saru had an anime tick mark on his head.

"Why don't you say that to my face."

"No I don't want to go blind."

"Shut up Fox bitch."

"Suck it monkey boy."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Cock sucker."

"Nerf herder."

"Oh hell naw that's it. It's on!" Saru said as he some how tackled Foxer from the other side of the arena and the two started to beat the shit out of each other until both of them land a hit on each at the same knocking each other out.

**Flashback end**

And that's how he end up in jail after that Ao had his guards the recover from the attack Foxer and Saru did and carry them to jail...Oh how did Naruto get in there oh that a short story.

**Flashback**

Naruto was standing outside of one of the rebellion Ramen stand. "Amazing still in war but people want to make a profit." Naruto said as he walked in.

A young man in his 20s came to the front "Hello there what will you have today?"

"Uh I just want to know how much is your Miso Ramen?" Naruto said

"Oh our Ramen is-" Camera cuts to out side of the restaurant

"What I don't have that kind of money. Rip off artist" Naruto said as he kicked him in the shin and ran away only to be caught by rebellion guards and put in jail with Saru and Foxer.

**Flashback end**

"Look he may not have deserved it in your eyes but if anyone messes with my family no matter who they are." Saru said with a scowl on his face as Mei smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

_'He's just like his father.' _Mei thought as Sora said the same thing to her when a bandit threaten to kill his whole. Poor sucker didn't even get to raise his sword before he was killed by a wooden spear to the neck. "Well I'm sorry your gonna be here for a few day."

"What why?"

Mei gave him a death glare "You critically injured two high ranking Rebellion ninja's and-" She pointed at Foxer "Foxer did something to the guards that has them afraid of the dark."

"I asked Ao were they disposable he said yes, blame him." Saru said as Foxer appeared on the side of him.

"Yeah...oh by the why how many were knocked out by me." Foxer said as Saru to listened in.

"Saru took out 33 guards. Foxer you took out 34." Mei said in a serious tone as Saru's jaw dropped and Foxer smile evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Saru screamed

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip: 3 days later)<strong>

Anko sighed as she walked to the jail area with a guard on each side of her. She had to have a guard with her at all time. It sucked because she couldn't do anything without the guard asking what are you going to do with that. Well it least she has a chance to see her brothers they wouldn't let her come near this place because they thought she would help them escape. But since there getting out today they let her come.

They came to a stop in from on at a cell that looked different from the others. The other cells had rust on the bars and cold cement floors with, no bed and rags for a cover and for a the bathroom it was just a pot. But this cell didn't look anything like that. It had white metal walls with a camera on each wall. The floor had black carpet soft to the touch and its had 3 rock shaped beds with something glowing red threw the the spaces and it was one lamp in the center.

"Where are they?" The guard asked Anko as Anko looked at him crazy.

"How the hell should I know! This is my first time being here." Anko said as the guard gave her a glare.

"You will tell me where they are...or else." The guard said as both of the got closer to Anko. Anko looked over her should.

"Don't get your self kill both of you." said a voice as the guard looked into the cell to see all Saru and Naruto giving them death glares both trying and failing at holding there anger and killer instinct in. Both were shirtless and were still a tad wet which got Anko kinda hot from looking at Naruto shirtless form. She had come to terms with herself that she liked Naruto that was the only thing she could think of...which cause Foxer to tease her and her to leave him in the hospital for 2 days.

"Where were you two." The second guard said as he demanded a answer.

"We were in the jacuzzi relaxing and then we remembered we were getting out today." Saru said as he glared daggers at the two guards.

"Foxer should be coming out in a minute." Naruto as he was more angrier then Saru for some reason unknown. Inside Naruto mind a man with long wild red hair that went down his back. He had red slit eyes and a small fang that showed out his mouth (Kiba style fang). He had light brown skin and wore a blood red kimono with a picture of a little fox tearing through a army of animals. Yes this was Kyuubi the nine tailed fox.

_**'He is one smart idiot, but then again no man can ever understand women.' **_Kyuubi though as he watched the events through Naruto's eyes.

Back out side of the emptiness of Naruto's mind (Naruto: HEY) we find Saru and Naruto still having a stare down with the guards that were 3 seconds away from shitting there pants. The tension in the air was cut when a panel on the floor opened and Foxer climbed out. "Sorry I'm late guy you would not believe what happened, I fell woke up and when I woke up I had a crab on my nose." Foxer said as he turned his back to the bars while Naruto and Saru were trying hard not to laugh while the guard and Anko were wonder why they were stiffing there laughter.

They notice why when Foxer turned around and they all busted out laughing. Why? Well Saru wanted to get back as Foxer for the bet so he and Naruto drew and wrote things on his face. What was drown on his was a penis the was right next to his mouth with the words, "sucky, sucky, only 10$" on top. On his forehead was " Free vacancy." and on the left side of his face they wrote "I'm sorry I'm allergic to pussy." and on his chin was was another drawing of a penis is the words "Oh more business yay." under his lip. In other word his face was fucked up.

"Huh whats everybody laughing at." Foxer said as he looked around as everybody was laughing at him. "What do I have something on my face." Which only causes them to laugh harder as Foxer finally looked into a mirror that was on the bed to the right and looked in the mirror. His eyes went wide and his face when red with anger. "SARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**(Scene change/Time:Leaf village:Ninja academy:7:30 A.M)**

Naruto yawn as he sat down in his seat again and put his head down. '_They have been gone for 3 damn days...and I'm outta money for Ramen.' _Naruto thought as he heard giggling. His face went into a smile as he knew who it was. "Hey Sakura-Chan." He said sounding for happy for a change.

"Hey Naruto-kun why the long face." Sakura said as pulled his face up with her finger which Naruto just smiled.

"Nope just missed my Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he got in closer for a kiss but Sakura pulled away.

"Naruto not here."Sakura said as she looked around.

"Why Sakura we have been going out for a year." Naruto said as he raised his eyebrow. "And nobodys here so there's no one to see us."

"Just not here. Ok Naruto don't worry I'll make it up to you tonight." Sakura said as the bell rung and kids started to flood the room as Sakura went to here seat.

'_Man what is with her ever since a week ago she has been acting weird. You got anything Kyuubi?_' Naruto thought as he asked the fox in his gut.

**'Sorry kit I really don't know why she's acting that way. Even after 3,000 years of living I still don't understand women.'**Kyuubi said as he shook his head. He knew why she was acting that way she was cheating on him and he knew it but he couldn't find a way to tell him.

'_Well that's disappointing...your still a virgin.' _Naruto thought as the fox inside his gut got a tick mark on his head.

_**'**_**Naruto.**_**'**_

_'Hmm.'_

_**'**_**Can you juggle your eye balls and you tongue all at the same time?'**

Naruto raised an eyebrow _'No' _Naruto then felt heat behind his eyes and his tongue went numb.

**'Do ya want to.' **He said as Naruto quickly apologized and the burning stopped and he could feel his tongue. **'Thought so now shut up I need sleep I had enough idiot today'**

"Asshole." Naruto whispered as he went sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene change:Rebellion Field)<strong>

Naruto and Anko were in the field that Mei said they could probably fit the whole base populate. They looked around the field it was huge, you could probably have a war here and still have a party without noticing the dead body's.

"Naruto this is gonna be one awesome show." Anko said with a Flame colored snake around her neck.

Naruto nodded and looked at Anko "We are gonna make this look easy and hard at the same time."

"I know what else is easy and hard at the same time." she said as she appeared in front of him and got into his face.

Naruto blushed he couldn't think of anything to counter the action. Only on thing to do. '_Kyuubi little help here.'_

"**Give me a sec I'm trying to see her boobs from your eyes." **

_'KYUUBI!'_

"**Sorry kit I got nothing your on your own...oh yeah jiggly jiggly."**

Naruto did a mental face palm as he plan to get Kyuubi back for his. Naruto started to back away from Anko trying to think of a way to counter. He could give her the win in little game they play...nah his Uzumaki pride wouldn't let him. Damn it.

Anko smiles as she kept her act up and kept up with him as he backed away. They had been playing this little game for a year now and she's always been beat in the game they played. But this time she will win.

Naruto was now nervous he couldn't think of anything and his back just hit a tree and Anko was coming closer to him. '_Come on brain think think...oh man this is gonna hurt if I play this wrong I'm __am so dead.' _Naruto though as he knew this was a big risk but he couldn't let her win. He swallowed his pride and took the risk.

In one swift motion Naruto grabbed Anko her waist, turned her around and put her on the tree got into her face with a flirtations smile. "Would you like to feel that thing that was hard and easy Anko-chan." Naruto said in a smooth voice as he knew he had won again.

Anko cursed as she had a blush on her face that would put a tomato to shame._'Only one thing to do...oh this is gonna help me win for sure.'_ Anko though snaked her hand down until she grabbed his junk. Soon as she touched it she got a shocked look on her face. _'Oh my kami, he's at least 8 inches and he's only eight._

Naruto went stiff when he felt something touch his genitals. He slowly looked down and saw it was Anko's hand and quickly looked back at her face to see her with a shocked look. Naruto only could do one thing. He quickly let go of her and back away quickly. "Uhh I'm gonna get back to work." Naruto said quickly as he walked away with a blush that was Dark red.

Anko stood there for a second until she before walking up after after Naruto to get to work...The show was in 3 hours after all they didn't have much time. She would have to leave her perverted thoughts for later._'I wonder how he is in bed.' _Anko thought. Damn it Anko I said later!

**(Time skip:3 hours later in the field:Show time)**

"Damn who knew it would be this much of a turn out." Saru said as he looked at the crowd from back stage. It was almost everybody in the rebellion base it was at least a six hundred people out there. Naruto set up oak tables and chair so people could watch the show sitting down. Anko also had Naruto create shadow clones to serve the people water and sake.

Saru looked at Foxer and gave him a nervous look. "Bro I don't think I can go out there. What if I blow it bro. I cant deal with that again I still got lashes from kami the last time I froze up on stage." Foxer quickly cover Saru's mouth.

Foxer quickly looked around and noticed no one was around he removed his hand "Bro you need to shut the fuck up about kami for once, if you keep saying shit like that our cover will be blown and we are gonna go to hell again...and remember Shinigami has a BDSM fetish now you wanna be ball gagged with her in the same room." Foxer told him quietly as Saru went green and started to shiver in fear.

"Ok I'll keep it down but I'm still nervous about the sho-"

**SMACK**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Your ass is dead Foxer." Saru said with a glowing red hand print on the side of his face as he tackled Foxer only for Foxer to dodge it and run away.

"Not today monkey boy we gotta show to do." Foxer said as he ran out on stage with Saru following him not thinking at all.

Saru was pissed he has not been this pissed since Anko stole his last banana from the fridge out of and told him she didn't eat it...ew. Anyway Saru was chasing Foxer blindly until Foxer turned around and put his hand in front of him in a stopping matter. Saru stopped with a slide as he looked at Foxer.

"What?" Foxer didn't say anything as he pointed out to the right of him. Saru raised an eyebrow and looked the way Foxer was pointing and instantly froze up. Why? Well he was stupid enough to follow Foxer only for him to lead him out on stage in front of all the people. "Foxer."

"Hmm."

"After we get finished with the show...im going to kill you."

"Love you to monkey boy."Foxer said as he gave a Fox like smile to Saru only for him to give back a very cold glare

Saru decide to forget about the Foxer for a sec and and get the show started. "Ok sorry about this but Foxer is an asshole and made me chase him out here after he-"

"After I slapped the living shit out of him." Foxer yelled as the audience laughed while Saru just gave a glare.

"Dont mind him he is just a dumbass like always."Saru said as Foxer smiled

"Oh I'm the dumbass huh. Well at least I didn't do a tranny in lightning country." Foxer said as the audience started to laugh harder.

"She was not a tranny dammit."

"Oh I'm sure you would know because you spent all time Sucking her coooooock." Foxer said the last part in a very high voice as the audience were on the ground laughing.

"Foxer you pissing me off right now." Saru said as he was about at his boiling point as lightning was starting to spark around him.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to ask is it true that you let that tranny piss in your mouth."  
>Foxer said as some of the people in the audience spit out there water that they had and laughed.<p>

"Grrrr."

"Yo guys you know when you got the perfect girl. She slender, feisty, a very good Kunoichi, got big boob, very flexible, and is freaky in the bed. You better lift her skirt up because he dick I probloy bigger then yours, Right Saru." Foxer said as he elbowed Saru.

Saru was about to snap but Naruto came stage and whispered something in his ear. "**Sigh** ok. Any people lets get to the show." Saru said as Naruto ran off the stage. Saru sighed again as he made the cross-sealed hand signs and 3 clones appeared.

The first was Kumozaru, He had white hair like Saru but it was messy while Saru's was neat. His face was identical to Saru's but Kumozaru had more scars on his face, his eyes were grass green with a gold pupil in the middle. He wore no glasses and you could look straight into his eyes. If you looked deep enough into his eyes you would notice the insanity in his mind like he had been broken for years but held it in. He wore an army fatigue tight sleeveless shirt, Black ANBU pants, with camo colors on them, and as for shoes... he decided to go bare foot.

The second was Sumāto, His hair was just like Saru's it was neat, He had only one scar on his face with was one that went over his left eye, He wore round clear glasses and his eyes were silver with the gold pupil in the center. He wore all silver kimono with a kanji for Intelligent on his shoulders. He also wore silver fingerless gloves with symbols on them. The right glove had the kanji for "Steel" while the left one had a kanji for "Metal". He wore Silver ANBU pants with silver metal boot.

The last one was the only female out of the three. He had red flowing hair the went down her back, a heart shape face, Chocolate brown skin, red eyes with a gold pupils in the middle, she had a huge bust about DD. She wore a dark red tank top, under a black trench coat with some red jeans and black combat boots...WAIT A MINUTE.

**(Scene change:Behind the fourth wall)**

"Ninja's don't wear jeans dude. I don't think they even had jeans back in that time." The real Foxer said as he stared at the author in confusion.

The author looks at Foxer and says "Bro I don't think you noticed but back then they didn't have TV, headsets, and walkie talkies but those are still in the series."

"Yeah bu-

"They also didn't have electricity but how did Naruto refrigerate his spoiled milk in the first episode."

"Uhhh."

"Huh nothing, then shut up...and good job on breaking the forth wall for nothing dumbass."

"What did you call me." Foxer said to the author who had a bored look on his face.

"Ummmmm lets seee oh yeaaaah Dumbass WAAAA!" The author said then screamed the last part as he tackled Foxer and the two started beating the shit out of each other. The screen fizzes out as it returns to the Naruto scene.

* * *

><p><strong>(scene change: Show time)<strong>

"What the fuck do you want now jizz head." The women said as she gave a death glare to Saru.

Foxer leaned over and whispered is Saru's ear. "I see she still had her bitchiness in her." Saru chuckled as Ikari quickly gave Foxer and Saru and evil look.

"Me and Foxer were just talking about how beautiful you look." Saru said as him and Foxer highfived each so fast that no one could have saw.

Ikari blushed and looked away as Kumozaru chuckled slightly as Sumāto just shook his head."May I asked what you brought us here for." Asked Sumāto as he tapped his foot.

"What you have a book to make sweet love to in Saru's mind." Foxer said as Sumāto gave him a glare that could make Shinigami piss her panties. Foxer started to sweat as he put his hands up in defense "Just kidding bro. Its just time for the show."

"Oh really, well lets get started because I was in the middle of something." Kumozaru said as he kept his insane smile up.

"Looking at Anko's boobs jiggle." Saru whispered in Kumozaru's ear

"You know it." Kumozaru Screamed loud in Saru's ear.

"Why you son of a-

"Uh-hm" Came a voice as the all looked to the right of the stage to see Mei standing there with her arms folded and tapping her foot. "Are you to gonna start or am I gonna have to drown all of you in lava."

Saru quickly jumped in "Ikari is immune to lava."

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" Mei screamed as they all disappeared and reappeared with band equipment all but Ikari who just glared at Mei and Mei glare at her.

"Yo Ikari come on we gotta start the show get on the drums." Saru said as Ikari looked at him.

"...Fine." She said as she walked over to Saru and got behind the drums."What song are we doing?"

"Fight to win."

"Sweet." She said as she gave a evil grin as Saru to let out a grin and disappeared

Foxer ran up to the mic and as Saru got on the purple guitar that he brought with him and Sumāto got on the bass. Kumozaru was no where in sight. "Ok sorry for the delay but we had to make you guys laugh before we started the song that would help you guys get you confidence up for this war."

"OK now with further ado lets get this party started" Saru screamed as all of them smiles. Saru put lightning chakra into the guitar and electric strings appeared.

**(Music: Fight to win by** **Your Favorite Martian/ Foxer**/_Saru/_Kumozaru)

**You step in the arena**

**You our knuckles crackin**

**You try to keep it clean, But who knows what could happen**

**You see a long row an ensemble of the best fighter the Mizukage has to offer,**

**First came some guy who always cried**

**HADOUKEN **

**As he trys to fight you**

**You hit the dude in his chest just when you shock a green guy when you kicked him directly in his testicles**

The men in the crowd wince when they heared that part but that started to bounce there heads to the beat of the song.

**Some dude felt the need to freeze ye, **

**exsqueeze me that's cheesy you made his ass leave bleeding,**

**You chakra punched a guy with glasses,**

**Just when you gave another to midget with a mustache,**

**A panda gets in your face and you thinking,**

**that your gonna beat him to he is pleading for extension,**

**You leave two fist imprints on his eye lids,**

**And yes I'm say all wars makes you violent.**

Foxer the threw the mic as at Saru who caught it easly

_EVERYDAY (DAY) AND EVERY NIGHT (NIGHT)_

_WE ARE GONNA FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT TO WIN_

Kumozaru then appeared next to Saru and screamed

WE KICKIN ASS NOW

Then disappeared while Saru kept the chorus going.

_EVERY DAY (DAY)AND EVERY NIGHT (NIGHT)_

_WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT TO WIN_

WE BRING THE HOUSE DOWN

_EVERY DAY (DAY)AND EVERY NIGHT (NIGHT)_

_WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT TO WIN_

WE CRUSH OUR ENEMIES

_EVERY DAY (DAY)AND EVERY NIGHT (NIGHT)_

_WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT TO WIN_

WE BRING THEM TO THERE KNEES

Saru threw the mic back but it hit his face then he caught.

**Aw I think I'm hit bad I ain't much left in me AHHHHH**

Foxer yelled as he fell down but before he hit his face on the ground Kumozaru appeared and Foxer slapped his hand.

Tag and I'm glad you passed it to me,

Which on of these cowards

Wanna bring the beef?

If you wanna harm us, better bring an army

Step in our way and we'll smash your feet

I need kunai's. Pass them to me

we gon slash some dudes down to the white meat

A dude in red

(Let's take it to the streets)

Then we breaking there back and breaking there teeth

Sorry girly you gotcha taking a seat

hey did I catch you at a bad time?

You can try to run but your ass mine

FLATLINE!

Now that her ass is dying over there

I'm goin' ater the Big brown the Bear

Beat ya 'till you look like an anime Bear

Using my bare hands holding your hair

Look a dude in yellow

I'mma cause him harm

Death to the girl who like to us bomb

Hit her with a bomb

Whole lot of bombs

Bombs she the bomb

Bomb bomb bomb bomb

Some dude Heihachi tried to kick your ass man

But we couldn't pronouce his name

So we put our weapon's through his chest frame

Ripped out a mutant Lizard's tongue

He's dumb with silence

I'm just saying all wars cause some kind of violence

The crowd started to stand up and cheer at the song as they started to more confident in there chances in the war, If they worked together they could win this No matter what happened.

_EVERY DAY (DAY)AND EVERY NIGHT (NIGHT)_

_WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT TO WIN_

WE KICKIN ASS NOW

_EVERY DAY (DAY)AND EVERY NIGHT (NIGHT)_

_WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT TO WIN_

WE BRING THE HOUSE DOWN

_EVERY DAY (DAY)AND EVERY NIGHT (NIGHT)_

_WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT TO WIN_

WE CRUSH OUR ENEMIES

_EVERY DAY (DAY)AND EVERY NIGHT (NIGHT)_

_WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT TO WIN_

WE NEVER RAGE QUIT.

**(Song end)**

* * *

><p>Foxer got up and put the peace sign up and smiles "PEACE OUT!" He screamed as they all disappeared in a blur.<p>

Naruto and Anko walked on stage and the walked over to the mic that was on the ground where Foxer was standing.

"Well people this is the end of the show." Anko said as she smiled and ave the mic to Naruto.

"Yes sadly it is but you guys have to get back to training. Remember the only way to win this war is to train very hard and team work." Naruto said as the crowd started to look at each other and node in agreement. Naruto handed the mic back to Anko.

"Now since this event is over let us tell you to go the demon ninja's way." Anko said as she threw the mic in the air and her and Naruto started going threw hand signs. When they finished they both grabbed the mic while it was falling.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE BUT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." They both said as they activated there big head jutsu scaring everybody as they ran away into the base.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh that's classic." Saru, Ikari and Kumozaru said at the same time as they laughed there asses off.

"Quite funny." Sumāto said as he adjusted his glasses and chuckled.

Foxer didn't say anything as he looked a ledge that had a shadowie figure on it. He sqited his eyes as he tried to make it out. '_I know that scent but I cant figure out who it is...'_ He though as he stared at the figure.

"FOXER!" Naruto yelled as Foxer turned and looked at him.

"What."

"Me and Anko are gonna sneak into water county and TP the kage building, you in?" Naruto asked

Foxer looked at the ledge again to see the figure gone. "Yeah why not."

**(Scene change:?)**

A Human figure stood on the ledge as it looked at the Horizon of the moon. The figure wore a swirled mask and a cloak with red cloud symbol's on it. "Things are going according to plan." He said as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Author:FINALLY<p>

Foxer: Damn right it took you like 3 months.

Author: Shit has been hecktic I got 90 day suspened because of a fight and I was on punishment for that.

Foxer:Awwww...did you win

Author:Nope

Foxer: You a bitch

Author:Fuck you

Foxer: Sorry bro I don't go that way

Author: GRRRR DAMN IT

Foxer: Dont be mad get glad...and put one around your face.

*Author kicks Foxer out of the story*

author:Ok anyway sorry for the wait people oh and for the nine tail scorpion im gonna have to cancel it untill i can find my flash drive that i have it on but thats not gonna take long...i hope anyway

remember if you Read you must Reveiw Got it good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Hey guys**

**Saru: WHERE IN FUCKS NAME HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Author: Ummm busy wh-**

**Foxer: It has been like 8 months. I'm pretty sure people forgot everything about the story**

**Author: Well sorry I have had a lot on my plate.**

**Foxer: Like?**

**Author: I was in New York, ATL, Chicago, Cali, Cleveland, Florida, and New jersey.**

**Saru: Wow really what were you doing…..and is NJ really like they show on tv.**

**Author: My family decided to take vacation around the USA….and yes all it is, is pretty much partying. But don't worry there is going to be action in this chapter I promise and its going to be pretty long so I can make up time for 5 months.**

**Saru: You better because I'm getting tired of comedy….it's good but I wanna kill something.**

**Foxer: I second that.**

**Anko: Me t-**

**Author:You always wanna kill something-….wait where Naruto.**

**They looked at each other and chucked before stepping back. While foxer made a sound as if something was falling like a cartoon. The author gives a confused look before looking up and seeing Naruto fall from the sky with a pissed off look.**

**Author: I feel like I should move, nah nothing going to hap- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE PAIN THE FUCKIN PAIN HELP DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER SOMEBODY ANYBODY PLEASE. NO NOT THER-AAAAAA**

**Disclaimer:Youngkong does not own Naruto if he did it would be more black people in the series.**

**Author:DAMN RI-AHHHHHHH MY RIBS I THINK YOUR BROKE MY mmmmm Ribs.**

"What the fuck were you guys thinking!" Saru and Mei said at the same time as they looked at Foxer who what shirtless and had fresh cuts on his upper body, Anko who had a black eye also her trench coat torn almost everywhere, and Naruto who had blood coming down the right side of his face and coming out of his mouth and his clothes had kunai and shuriken holes in them, Or in ghetto terms...they look FUCKED UP. Right now they were in the rebellion hospital getting healed by the medic nin and the staff.

"We just went to have fun damn don't be a joy kill."Foxer said as he folded his arms across his chest only to quickly remove them as pain shot threw his body.

"Behind enemy lines...you went behind enemy lines to have FUN!" Mei said as a dark aura surrounded her.

"We didn't think we would be caught so fast...in the morning maybe but not as soon as we got into the village." Anko as she started applying makeup to her right eye. She didn't use make up at all but her friend Kurenai told her to always keep it with her.

"What the hell was the fun that you guys were trying to have in water village." Saru asked as all of them looked at each other.

"Throwing toilet paper on the Mizukage tower." They all said as Mei eye twiched while Saru... just laughed?

"HAHAHAHA Really bro why didn't you guys invite me?" Saru said as Mei looked at him as he was crazy.

"What!"

"Oh sorry it's like demon ninja law. Every time you go to a different country you TP the Kage tower I can't believe I forgot." Saru said as he laughed and put his hand on his head while Mei just gave him a skeptical look.

"You just made that up didn't you."

"No its apart of demon ninja law, check it out. " Saru said as he brought out a hand book that said 'Demon Ninja Handbook'. "Let's see uhhh nope that's not it, no, no, here it is." Saru then gave the book to her. "See rule 25 paragraph 3 sentence 1."

She read what was in the book and she couldn't believe her eyes. "All demon ninja's are requested to throw toilet paper at a kage's tower because nobody should rule another person rule made by-." Mei went wide as she stop reading once again and thought her eyes were lying to her. "Rule made by the Sage of the six paths BULLSHIT!"

"Yeah believe it or not he is the one that started the demon ninja's since he was the first Jinchuuriki and he was the one that came up with the test to become a Demon Ninja." Saru said as he gave a eerie smile.

Mei decided to learn a little about these demon ninja's "Wait so your telling me the demon ninja's have been around for years." Saru nodded and Mei continued "Well how come nobody has ever heard of them….and why would they be called Demon ninja's"

"Two reason's. One: The Demon Ninja's are transparent, see through, you never know who is one who's not." Saru said as she nodded not fully understanding. "And two...Most of them are dead. The Demon ninja's have one main duty, to protect people whether they like them or not." Saru said as he adjusted his glasses. "And to your last question, we demon ninja's have always been called Monsters, Creatures, Hell spawns, or a word used by many people, Demons. Instead of tabooing the word we embrace the name.

Mei gave him another skeptical look. "If what you're saying is true then why aren't there a lot of Demon Ninja?"

"Well because of the test that every Demon Ninja must pass." Saru said as Naruto flinched and looked down.

"And that test is."

"Well its a four part test. First: You must be a Jinchuuriki or have a have a horrible like one, Second: You must have a unique combat style or jutsu style, Third: You must be nice and always willing to help, and finally the rule that has stopped many from becoming a Demon ninja." Saru said as he paused for dramatic effect. "You must defeat not kill, defeat a fully trained Jinchuuriki."

Mei went wide eyed. "Are you crazy that's impossible!" Literary screamed at Saru which made him jump.

"Chill, damn almost all of us have beat a Jinchuuriki. I myself have kicked the ass of the four tailed monkey Son Gokū. Kumozaru had some unfinished business to take care of." Saru said as Foxer (Who's wounds had healed already) jumped into the conversation.

"I beat the seven tailed it wasn't hard but worth it and I'm still normal after the fight." Foxer said as Anko smiled evilly and looked as she saw a snail. She picked it up and gently put it on Foxer's shoulders as he kept glouting about how he came out of the fight without a scratch. "I mean it was so easy he didn't even get a punch in, I me- HOLY SHIT A SNAIL GET IT THE FUCK OFF ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Foxer screamed as he ran around in circles like a little girl. " GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

**BOOM!**

Was the only thing that was heard as Foxer hit the wall and was unconscious.

Anko was on the floor laughing holding her stomach beside Saru. Naruto still had his head down his bangs covering his eyes. Anko noticed this and she knew why he had his head down. Mei also saw Naruto with his head down and couldn't help but feel confused. '_Whats wrong with him?'_ Mei thought as she looked at Saru. She noticed he was still laughing at the event that just happened so she decided to leave him be.

As she threw her attention from Saru she noticed Anko was looking at the blond with sadness in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore she went over to Anko and whispered in her ear "I need to ask you something follow Me." then walked out the hospital room.

Anko hesitated for a sec but got up and followed her out of the room. She took one last look at Naruto and outside the door Mei stood there waiting. "Sup red head." Anko said as she quickly put her mask back on.

Mei raised an eyebrow _'She doesn't true me.'_ Mei though "I'm sorry to ask this but, I wanted to know. What is wrong with the blond haired kid?"

"...Why?"

"I just want to kn-

"No, I mean why you asking me." Anko asked as she raised her eyebrow

Mei raised her eyebrow again "Aren't you his girlfriend."

Anko blushed a color that would put a tomato to shame. "What n-n-no N-Naruto-kun already has a g-g-girlfriend!"

Mei put on an evil smirk as she decided to play around with her. "Really then why are you blushing."

Anko quickly hide her face "No I'm not."

"Yes you are and you used a "-kun" on the end of his name. In the words of the girls in lightning country. "Girl you sprung"" Mei said as she rolled her neck and snapped her fingers to the last part.

"Shut up. Now what is it that you want to know?" Anko said as she crossed her arms blush still on her face.

"I just wanted to know why the kid got all sad when Saru talked about the Demon ninja test."

The blush and pout on Anko face left and was replace with a look of sadness. "Naruto has not passed the Demon Ninja test yet, and he's gone through the more torture then Saru, and Foxer together.

"…..Your kidding right the kid can't be more than 7 years old how could his life be more horrible then Saru's!" Mei almost shouted but contained herself.

"Look I'm sorry but you have to ask Saru I don't really like to talk about it." She said as she went back in the room and later came out with Naruto who still had his head down with sadness as they walk out of the hospital.

"Young love…it so cute." Mei said as she put her hands on her face.

"Yeah it is, too bad I never had that." Saru said behind Mei that made her jump.

"Don't do that!" Mei yelled as Saru shushed her.

"Keep it down this is a hospital, now if you excuse me I had to go talk to Xiao it's been a while since I seen him." Saru said as he walked out the hospital.

"Wait what is your connection with Xiao."

Saru just looked back and smiled "Sorry that's a secret MUHAHAHA." Saru said as he ran away.

"I swear with this kind of stupid around I'm gonna start talking to myself. No you wont. Yes I will trust me." Mei blinked as then face palmed. "DAMN IT I KNEW IT!"

"Shhhhhh damn lady this is a hospital." Said a doctor as he walked by.

**(Scene Change: with Anko and Naruto)**

As Anko pull Naruto out of the hospital she had to admit she was concerned about him. "Come on Naruto cheer up you defeat your Jinchuuriki someday." Anko said as she tried to cheer Naruto up but he answered her with silence.

"Naruto don't give me the silent treatment come on were like best friends."

Silence

"Naruto how about some Ramen"

Silence…again.

Anko got into a thinking pose and come out of it with and evil smirk. _'This al' get em'_ "Naruto if you want me to kiss don't say anything."

Naruto responded as soon as she finished. "Kiss me and I'll tell the whole world about your snake plushy collection." Naruto looked at her with a smirk but she froze when he said that.

"Who told you?!" Anko asked/demanded

"Well I guess I'm just that aw-

"Say I'm just that awesome and you won't have kids…..ever!" Anko said in a dangerous voice with kunai at his crotch

"Whoa chill Anko no need to go overboard." Naruto said as he sweated.

**(Scene change: with Saru)**

Saru walked down the compound hallway where Xiao's room was suppose to be. He was kinda excited to see him last time he saw him it was about 9 years. He wondered what he looked like. He wondered what he had been up to. He woundere-

**BAM!**Saru was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he was walking straight into a very muscular hand. Saru fell on the ground and rubbed his head. "Damn it I'm catching Naruto thinking problem."

"I don't know who that is but yes, yes you are." said I very, very deep voice.

Saru caught a smirk as he rubbed his head. He knew the voice oh how well he knew that voice. "Huh I'm surprised you didn't start to lecture me like you did when I was a kid."

"Your not my Gaki any more Saru." as the man but his giant hand out to help saru up. Saru flinched when he saw the hand, but who could blame him the hand was bigger then his head. "You have past my expectation."

Saru took the hand but found it to be a mistake as the man pulled Saru up with ease but also put enough pressure on his hand to break it. Saru gave a painful chuckle "Still hittin the weights huh Xiao." Saru said as the person now known as Xiao let go of his hand.

"Like I always say 'I never stop.'" Xiao said as Saru finally looked up at him and his jaw dropped.

"What the fuck! You look the same as nine years ago." Saru screamed as he pointed at Xiao.

Xiao was huge he was about 7'6 with muscles on every part of his body. He had straight jet black hair that stopped at his neck. His eyes were surprisingly normal, he had brown eyes with dark skin. He wore a plain white T-shirt with white ANBU pants, his huge hands had five gold rings with kanji's on them. On his right hand the ring on his index finger had a kanji for 'earth', the second on his pinky had the kanji for 'wind'. On his left hand the ring on his index finger had the kanji for 'fire', and his ring on his pinky had the kanji for 'seal' and his last ring was actually a gold wedding band it had kanji for 'love' on it .

"You know not everybody changes like you do. I mean you hair use to be pink." Xiao said as he chuckled a little while Saru got angry.

"I had to because I could not get one technique right so you made me dye my hair pink until I did…and then made me wear it for another year you basterd." Saru said as lightning started to spark around him but then he calmed down and adjusted his glasses. "I really don't like you because of that."

Xiao raised an eyebrow "Why are you wearing glasses."

"Because I look cool in them…..Hey gimme those back" Saru said as he Xiao took his glasses as expected them and then smiled.

"Hm nice design, a chakra seal made to mask a persons chakra to the lowest that the user wants it to be. Nice." Xiao said as saru got a cocky smirk.

"Why thank y-

"But stupid." Xiao said as he crushed them with is finger tips.

"…..Damn you." Saru said as green chakra started to form around him. "Great now I'm going to be walking around the base like a human glow bug. (sign) what ever lets go to the briefing room."

"But we weren't ca-" He didn't finish as the speaker through out the base turned on.

"Calling all active ninja's report to the briefing room on the double." the speaker said and then shut off.

"How do you do that." Xiao asked because this kind of stuff would often. Saru would always know what would happen seconds before it did, every time he asked how he would just say stuff like "Im just that awesome" or "The spark told me." he never really got the last one but it annoyed the hell out of him.

"The spark told me…..race ya." Saru said as he looked at Xiao, smiled then disappeared.

Xiao signed and smiled. _'Sora my son, what have you left me with.' _Xiao then disappeared.

**(Scene change: Briefing room)**

Saru appeared in the briefing in a flash of lightning "Fir-" his screamed was canceled when a giant hand patted him on the head.

"Why you youngling's always keep use grown ups waiting, its unacceptable." said a fake bearded Xiao as ripped the fake beard off and throw it in a random direction.

Saru was shocked "How the hell?"

"Easy… I'm just that awesome." Xiao said as he smiled when Saru face faulted.

"Bro that is so my line!" Foxer said as he appeared but quickly jumped back as he saw the size of the man. "Holy shit it's a gigantic black man, Call the army!" Foxer said as Xiao's eye twitched.

"Foxer where are Naruto and Anko?" Saru asked.

"Don't know, when I woke up they were gone…..you don't think- OW" Foxer said but was then slapped in the back of the head by Naruto and Anko.

"We weren't doing anythi- HOLY SHIT ITS KING KONG." Naruto screamed as he pointed at Xiao as Anko laughed.

"Saru." Xiao asked while saru looked at him with sweat rolling down his face

"Yeah"

"Which one of these are your rival?"

"Oh that's Foxer." Saru said as foxer appeared in front of him.

"Foxer Ninetailed at your service Mr. Giant Black Ma- OW damn it to Kam- OW what I say all I said was damn it to Kam- OW Stop it you son of a bitch!" Foxer Screamed as Saru kept hitting him.

"Don't talk about Kami." Saru said as he closed his eyes.

"Bro stop riding Kami's di- OW. HIT ME ONE MORE TIME SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Foxer said as he got into Saru's face who still had his eyes closed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Thought s- OW."

"You don't thi- Gah" Saru didn't get to finish as he was punched in the stomach.

"Take that….ass….hole." foxer didn't notice until now that saru wasn't wearing his glasses until now. Foxer went wide eyed as he also notice he was glowing green _'How the hell did I not notice that?' _

Saru stood up after recovering from the punch and look foxer dead in the eye. "You know y**ou fucked up right." **Saru said as his voice turn demonic towards the end and his 3 gold pupils started to spin rapidly.

**(Scene change: Hallway)**

"Are you sure you want to join? You could lose your life in this war." Mei said as she walked towards the briefing room with a boy at her side. (Guys I'll be honest I never paid attention to him.)

"Yes I'm sure." the boy shyly as he looked at Mei then look to the ground with a slight blush on his face. _'So beautiful.'_

"But your so young, why would you want to fight for in this war?"

'_Ok this is your chance Chojuro say something that will steal her heart.' _The boy now name Chojuro thought as he look at Mei straight in the eye and said "To protec-

**BOOM!**

To bad he never got to finish.

Mei went wide eyed as she looked at the destruction of the wall in front of her. Mei went though the mental map in her head as she tried to figure out what room was on the other side. She face palmed her self as she realized what room it was. She rushed to the rubble with Chojuro in tow and found two feet sticking out of the rocks. The feet were twitching so she knew he or she was alive. "Chojuro can you give me a hand."

Chojuro nodded as he grabbed a foot with Mei grabbing the other. "On three one, two, th-AHHHH." Chojuro screamed as he was thrown across the hallway and hit the wall.

"Oops sorry about that kid. **You shouldn't have been in the damn way****!**" Said a girl who voice was soft then turned dark. The girl was 5'2 and had short teal hair, a purple scar across her nose , purplish pink eyes with fair skin and green lips (most likely lipstick). Her clothes looked like a bunch of green and purple rags sowed together with just the under hem of her C-cup breast and her belly. Her pants were green with green feathers at the end with a big green belt holding them up. She wore green and purple knee guards and as was two purple and green rags sowed together around her feet.

"Damn Tira not another wall." Mei said as she face palmed and Tira turned around and rubbed her hand behind her head.

"Sorry Mei-sama, **this damn pervert was trying to cop a feel****.**" Tira said as she looked back the man and spit on him.

"Was it the same one that got out of the hospital a 2 days ago."

"**Yeah**"

"Huh guess he's going back, first Saru and his friends take care of him and no-

"Wait what did you say?" Tira asked franticly

"Huh oh he got handle by Saru and his friends."

"Wait Saru as in Saru Lightning white hair, black eyes, scars**.**"

"Yes why do you know him."

"**More then you will ever kno****-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Interrupted Tira as she and Mei dodged a UFJA (Unidentified flying Jack-ass) that crashed into a wall.

"Yay brothers here!" Tira screams in a happy voice as she jumped up in down with joy.

Mei raised and was about to ask how did she know but was interrupted when Saru appeared in front of Tira.

"SISSY!"

"APEY!" Tira screamed as she gave him a tight hug. Saru hugged her back just as tight….that is until Tira started to give him a bear hug which made Saru start to turn blue

"**Where the hell have you been for the last 9 YEARS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE****!"** asked Tira in a dark voice as she was almost able to squeeze the life out of him if not for a purple blur tackling Tira.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHER YOU BITCH!" Anko scream as she raised her fist for a punch but Tira kicked her in the air and disappeared and reappeared meeting Anko in the air. Tira then preformed an Axe kick on Anko. Only for Anko to block it and grab her foot then smile as she pulled her leg to her and threw a punch straight towards her face. Tira dodged by flipping while in mid-air and did a roundhouse kick to the lower back of Anko's which made her arch in pain. The kick connected but Tira did pay for it as while she was doing the round house Anko threw a very sneaky chakra enhanced elbow at Tira's stomach which made her push all the air out her lungs.

They both turned their body's around and threw a right high kick that met even and even. They both quickly pulled their legs back both threw a punch and each other only for them to catch the others punch with their other hand. They glared at each other as with anger in their eyes. Anko anger was because this girl was bear hugging her brother almost turning him completely blue and Tira because of she threw the first punch.

"Ummm excuse me?" said a voice as they both broke eye contact to look at the voice.

The voice was Naruto as he looked at them with a confused look. "Yeah I can see you to are having a fight and everything but one question?"

"WHAT/**WHAT****?"**

"How are you guys standing in mid-air?" Naruto asked as both of them went wide eyed and fell to the ground only for their hands to be grabbed by Naruto. "You're welcome." Naruto said with a smirk.

Tira looked up at him and also had a confused look. "Wait how are you standing in mid-air?!"

"Highly concentrated wind chakra…..nuff said." Naruto said as he cut the chakra to his feet and landed on the ground with the girls landing first.

The girls land and then turned and glared at each other. Anko was the first to speak "Da fuck were you doing to my brother."

"**Your brother, that my brother you purple hair winch**." The dark side of Tira said as she glared at Anko with rage.

"Fuck you, that's my brother you green hair whore." Anko yelled as while Tira grew I tike mark and opened her mouth to say something but stop and fell to her knee from the KI that was in the air, Anko soon followed suit as she began to breathe heavy.

"Thanks Naruto." Saru said as Naruto cut his KI off, and smile at Saru showing his fangs. "Ok since you both are done I'll explain, you both are sisters by blood." Saru said earning a wide-eyed opener for the two. "Let me explain, Anko is my sister through blood because of a blood ritual I did with my blood and Anko, Tira here is one of my original sister. Anko Of The Flames, Meet your sister, Tira Of The Ring-Death Blade.

They both glared at each other as they both got up. No words were said it was silent for a full minute until Foxer spoke. "Oh wow they are really getting along." Foxer said earning him a few chuckles.

"Look I don't mean to be an ass-hole…..oh who cares JUST GET YOUR ASSES IN THE DAMN BRIEFING ROOM." Mei screamed scaring everyone as they all disappeared.

Chojuro who walk to the side of Mei couldn't help but ask "Do they always act that stupid."

Mei just looked at him "Kid…..I've been around them for a week and I'm already talking to myself. Oh don't put yourself down it's not that bad. Why thank yo-" She stopped when she realized she was doing it again. She face palmed and just walked to the briefing room. "Just follow me."

**(Scene Change:Briefing room)**

The room itself was kind of big but not to big it looked more like a earth dome with monitors were on the wall with a picture of the map of the land. Jounin , Chunin, even Genin were coming up with strategy to help them in the war. All of the strategy had to have certain thing like the amount of supply's that could be spared, causalities, and good positioning for a defense and or offensive attack.

Mei with Ao in tow walked on a stage made from metal that was made recently. Mei would question this but she just didn't care anymore. She walked to the center of the stage where Naruto was waiting with a head set and a clip bored. "Ok good now we need to find Mei and Ao….What do you mean they right behind me?" Naruto said as he turned around quickly only to get smacked in the face by Mei's boobs and fell down. A small blush was on Naruto's face as he got up quickly. "Uh sorry."

"Its ok Naruto….you'll probably be between then when the war is over." Mei said as she licked her lips. Naruto blush got slightly bigger before his face turned back to normal.

"Sorry but I'm taken, any other time maybe. Besides you have a rebellion to lead, come on." Naruto said as he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the podium that was set up with a mic.

"She's lucky to have you Naruto." Mei said as he smiled at her show his fangs.

"No I'm lucky to have her." Naruto said as he disappeared in a burst of flames.

**(Leaf Village: Ichiraku's Ramen)**

As Naruto devoured yet another bowl of Ramen with Choji finishing his ramen a second after him, they both breathed as they patted there belly's.

"What I tell ya Choji, (Burp) Best ramen in the world." Naruto said as he looked at Choji who was looking quite full.

"Naruto, I don't say this much but…. I love you for taking me here….no homo." Choji said as they both shared a laugh as they put their ramen bowel in the stack they made which was about 20.

"Are you two done?" Shikamaru said in a lazy voice with his body slouched on the counter.

"Come on Shika at least try some." Naruto said with his eyes close while patting his belly with Choji doing the same.

"I already did, it was good now let's go." The Nara said as he sat up and looked at them.

"Oh come o-

"I'm out." Shikamaru said as he got out of his chair and walked out.

"Come on Naruto lets just go." Choji said as he placed his money on the counter with Naruto nodding and doing the same as they walked out.

"Peace guys thanks for the lunch." Naruto said as Ayame smiled and waved while Teuchi had fainted and was on the floor thanking Kami for that kid and his friends.

**(Scene Change: With Shikamaru)**

As Shikamaru walked down the street of the Konoha his normal lazy face. He was thinking…..about boobs. '_Man all I want is a pair that are not to big and not to small. C-cup at the most or maybe even a D-cup but not too big. But where am I gonna find that, women in this village are either to big or have nothing at all…..But when I do find that girl…talk about not walking straight for a year.'_

Somewhere in Suna a 10 year old girl with four ponytails stopped and blushed _'What was that, it was…..Good.'_ The girl though before putting a giant fan on her back and getting back to her training.

"Yo Shika wait up." Choji yelled with Naruto in tow as they ran to catch up with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned around as Naruto noticed the blush on his face. "Thinking about the perfect boobs again."

"Yeeah, I just want to see'em once." The Nara said as he grabbed the air

Choji and Naruto sighed as they shook there heads. Little did people know that there was a secret in the Nara clan, all the men were perverts to a whole different degree. They only act lazy in public to conserve energy for there women at home. Truth is they have almost as much energy as the Uzumaki…..almost.

"Look Shika the perfect ones will come, trust me." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah like the on-"Choji was about to say until he heard the sound of moan coming from an alley .

"Somebodys getting freaky, FREAKY TASK FORCE MOVE TO THE ROOF! SWOSH" Naruto yelled as he jumped to the roof of the building. Shikamaru looked at Choji and sighed and whispered "Troublesome" and jumped to the roof after Naruto with Choji in tow.

As they got to the roof they looked down to see….well….somebody getting freaked from behind. Shikamaru turned to Naruto "Naruto we can sneak into a movie and see this come on lets go."

"Shhhh I like to memorize the sounds."

Choji raised an eyebrow "You like to memorize…sex noises?"

"Yeah…..what….is there something wrong with it." Naruto asked as he looked a Choji and Shikamaru who were eyeing him strangely.

Shikamaru was about to say something but was interrupted by the ally. "Oh yes Sasuke give me more."

**(A/N**: **Shut it ok. I know there eight and everything but it make for a weird story…..besides its my story not your…..but if you have a problem PM me so I can hear you out at least)**

They all looked at each other before they all started to fake throw up.

"No fair, how come he gets ass before any of us." Surprisingly Choji said as he pulled out a bag a chips and started to munch away.

"Its easy all you have to do is have a clan status. Like me I can have anyone I want but I want the perfect pair, so could Choji but he want to wait, but you Naruto what's your excuse."

"What are you talking about? I've had sex before." Naruto said as he folded his arms and Shikamaru looked at him with the 'Yeah and I'm the King of Konoha' look. "What I have."

"With who?" They both asked in unison.

"With-

"SAKURA"

"SASUKE"

At that Naruto went wide eye and so did Choji and Shikamaru. Naruto looked down into the alley and couldn't believe it. The women Sasuke just pulled his seaman covered member had pink hair and a red dress. "S-sakura." Naruto whispered as his heart broke.

**(Scene Change: In the Alley)**

'_Oh kami it felt so good.' _Sakura thought as she pulled her shorts up under her dress. She had been cheating on Naruto with Sasuke for about 5 months now and she could honestly say….she didn't care for him like she use to. She found out what he was from her mother, Naruto was nothing but a demon and she couldn't have a baby by a demon. She barely survived when people called her forehead girl when she was younger. She wanted to break it off with him but he was so sweet she couldn't. She didn't know why but a part of her still loved him. She had to kill that part of her so she would not be ridiculed for the rest of her life.

She followed Sasuke one night back to his house. After getting the courage to knock on the door he answered, he smiled as he looked at her. That night she had sex for the second time, and enjoyed it. She was still trying to get Naruto out of her head. So she did it with him multiple time all round the village. She just couldn't seem to get Naruto out her head so she would just fly away in bliss as she got rammed from the back by Sasuke and she didn't mind that he cam in her. For she knew she was taking it from her true love…Sasuke Uchiha.

For Sasuke she was nothing to him but a way to fuck with the dobe, Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't care about her at all, all he was having was a good time and she was his slut. She would do anything for him because he was the last Uchiha. He was and now he gets his do's for it fucking a dumb pink haired slut. He would just toss her away as soon as her and Naruto broke up because he would have no use for her anymore. Hahaha Its good to be a Uchiha.

**(Scene Change:Back on the top of the roof)**

"Naruto." Shikamaru said as he touched his shoulder. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and expected to see his lazy look that he wears everywhere but that was replaced by a look of companion. "Naruto I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock "You knew?"

"No but I had a feeling. I just didn't know how to tell you because I didn't want you to think I was trying to break you and Sakura up." Shikamaru said as Choji came up on the other side of Naruto and extended his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You too?"

"I wasn't sure either, Word through the academy is that they have been together for a few week but I wasn't sure because like I said, it was a rumor you can never trust them. I'm sorry Naruto I should have told you."

"No…no you shouldn't have." Naruto said shocking both of his friends "If you had I wouldn't have believed you and I would have had to cut a friendship. So in a way you guys helped me." Naruto said as he had his head down with his hair covering his eyes but you could see tear rolling down her face. "Thank you guys but I have to go." Naruto said as he was about to walk away but was held in place by Choji and Shikamaru.

"You're not going anywhere alone. You may go berserk from sadness so we are gonna come with you everywhere you go." Choji said as he smiled.

Naruto smiled as he could pass up the joke "Even to the bathroom."

"Fuck you Naruto!" Choji yelled as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto smiled again.

"Sorry bro I don't go that way." Naruto said and then dodged and giant fist. "To slow." Naruto said as he ran jumped off the building and landed on the one next to it with Choji chasing him.

Shikamaru just rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Troublesome."

**(Scene Change: Briefing Room) **

Mei stood at the podium as she looked at the rebellion before her in the Briefing Room. There were only about six hundred of them left. She sighed their numbers were decreasing soon there would be none of them left. And the supplies were running very low they could last maybe a week if they were lucky.

"Don't give up hope." A voice said behind her, She looked to see who it was. It was Foxer he looked at her with a determined look.

"Look I'm not giving up hope it just when the numbers are stacked against us we have a slim chan-

"Shut up." Foxer said seriously, Mei looked shocked slightly as she looked at Foxer eye. "Here is a saying that I got from my Father. 'As long as you focus on your negative you will always lose.' Focus on your got damn positives and stop looking at the bad, because if your troops see you with worry they with worry and they will never win. So in the word of Anko, grow some goddamn balls and lead your troops." Foxer said trying his hardest not to yell while Mei and Ao (Who was standing beside her.) had a shocked look on their faces.

Mei's face went from shock to a face of courage as she nodded and turned back to the microphone. "LISTEN UP!" She screamed as everybody turned from their plans and strategies to face her. "Enough is a goddamn nough! We have been slaughtered because we have been labeled 'Unpure' we have been ridiculed because we have something some shinobi don't. I not sure about you, but I AM FUCKING FED UP." She screamed the last part as people started to cheer. "We people that have bloodline are like every other shinobi but the Mizukage does not think so, he believe that we are a pledge of the ninja world and we need to be wiped out, ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM KILL YOU?" Shouts of 'No' rang out though the crowd even a 'Oh hell naw' came from the crowd.

"Good now the first thing we need to do is get supplies. I have been hiding it from you but we only have enough supplies for a week if we are lucky. So-

Mei turned around as a map came on the screen. "As we all know there are two camps location not to far from here. Both camps are actually farming ground so the Mizukage can feed his troops. If we can take control of these two bases, we will not only have food but we will have two strategic point for attack and or defense. For these operations we need our best stealth ninja for this job. I want this done quick, clean, and absolutely no casualties. Now as many of you know we have allies from the leaf here to aid us. The Hokage could not spar many ninja but he did send us his best unit in the leaf. Can you leaf ninja come to the stage."

As soon as the words exited her mouth four different Shunshin's. The first was lighting, the second was a shadow rising up for the ground, the third was a Blaze of fire, and the last one was a pile of snakes that combined to make a person. "These are the ninja the Hokage sent."

Silence was the response she goes, Anko who hated silence with a passion deiced to brake it with a simple "Yo." She said as she put her hands up a in 'Hello' gesture.

"WHOA SHE HOT!" One Rebellion members yelled as some agreed but some most kept quiet as they knew what would happened if there talked about their sister.

"Don't get killed bitch." Foxer Naruto and Saru said at the same time as they let loose some KI.

"Now is not the time you three. We need a plan to take the two enemy camps."

Foxer and Naruto stepped forward, Foxer spoke first "Mind if we lead this mission."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "What kind of experience do you two have in stealth."

Naruto spoke this time "Well back in my village I pulled pranks and could hide from ANBU black ops with ease."

Mei went wided eyed and looked at Saru. "Does he speak the truth."

"Hell yeah even I couldn't catch him is my Shunshin. ANBU were on him almost every day."

Mei nodded before looking at Foxer "What recommendati-." She paused as she saw Foxer playing with something. "What is that."

"Oh your bra that you were wearing about two seconds ago." Foxer said as he smells it and exhales . "Mm Mei-Chan."

Mei went wide eyed again before checking to see if she still had said bra on which she didn't which shocked her even more. "H-how did you-

"Foxer specialty in ANBU was stealth missions, he is said to be the best." Anko said as she gave herself a pat on the back for remembering that.

She sighed as she caught the bra Foxer threw at her "Foxer I'm instating you captain of the stealth team. Naruto you are to be Foxer's back up inca-

"Yeeea-no that's not gonna work. To make sure this is a complete stealth mission we need to take both camps at the same time. If we miss one person then they could alert the second camp before we get there. If they are prepared when we get there you are going to lose some ninja. So let me lead one mission and let Foxer lead the other. So we can take the camps at the same time making our chances of being undiscovered higher." Naruto finished as Mei looked undecided.

"Look as much as I like the idea I can't put a kid in charge of a team of shinobi." Mei said as she closed her eye.

"Just because I'm a kid does not mean I can't handle myself. "

"I understand that but the fact is your still a KID. I don't need kids in this type of war I need hardened shinobi. You shouldn't even be here just go back home to your parents. " Mei said as Saru and Foxer flinched while Anko gave the women a death glare.

"Bu-

"No buts, now as I was saying you are to back up Foxer just inca- wait where are you going." Mei asked as he started to walk away.

"To take the enemy camps, and to prove you wrong I'll take the mission on myself." Naruto said as flames began to appear under his feet before he flew out the door. At this point Anko looked at Saru before Saru smiled at her and whispered 'Go ahead.'

Anko ran after Naruto as she fast as she could but not before giving Mei a glare that made her shiver "I hope you rot." She said as she ran passed her.

Mei looked at Foxer and Saru in confusion "What I say?"

"Well other then piss off a Nine tailed Jinchuriki and his best friend, you did nothing, nothing at all." Saru said as Mei's face went to shock as Foxer spoke next.

"Oh and telling a boy who has not parents to go home to his parents even though he doesn't know who they are." Foxer said as Mei just slammed her face on the podium. "I think its safe to say she is an asshole. Who agrees?"

Almost all of the rebellion answered with a 'Hell yeah she is.'

**(Scene change: with Anko)**

'_That bitch!' _Anko screamed in her mind. Flames were circling around her which could only mean one thing in Saru's clan.

She was pissed

No beyond pissed she was fucking livid, angry, and furious _'How could that bitch say something like that. I hope Naruto's ok.'_ Anko though as she jumped into a tree to follow Naruto who was not every hard to track considering it was foot size burn marks on the grass and trees. She may have like Naruto but she was also worried about him. Why? It was known that Jinchuriki went through a lot of mental stress. It was only a matter of time before any Jinchuriki would snap kill someone. She was confident Naruto would not snap but just incase it was always good to be near him. She blush as she thought about being near Naruto in another way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "What are you doing here Anko?"

Anko looked to the side and saw Naruto running beside her. She didn't trust this Naruto because she had just started running and she caught up with him. "What's your favored food?"

"Ramen"

"What's Saru's brother name?"

"Foxer"

"What my most well kept secret."

"You were in the forest of death while it was raining and was shocked by lightning while masturbating with a electric dildo.

"Who is your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one anymore."

That made her stop and looked at him. "What?"

He stopped also and looked at her and said "News from my clone, Sakura cheated on me with the duck-ass hair bitch Sasuke." Naruto said in a tone that had her worried. It wasn't a tone that was use when someone was just cheated on no it was a tone of someone who just didn't care anymore.

"Naruto are you ok?" Anko asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah I don't know why but it just doesn't faze me anymore. Have to deal with the damn villagers and shit. I just don't care about anything anymore. The only people I truly care about are you, Saru, Foxer, Ayame and her dad, Jiji, Shika and Choji. I don't care about anyone else. The fucking village can get invade in the middle of the Chunin exam for all I care."

" Bro don't jinx it." Anko said as she looked at him with compassion. "Look your not the only one that feels that way. Saru and Foxer have wanted to leave the village ever since they adopted you." This caused Naruto to go wide eyed. "Yep we were going to be Free lancer missing nin's like Saru's family."

"Why didn't we go then?"

"Saru and Foxer are stationed in Konoha for classified reason only they and the head of the Demon ninja's know. If they were to leave it would mean betraying the Demon ninja's and abandoning their post." Anko said as Naruto sadly nodded his head understanding.

"Look we are running late let's just take these two camps and get back to the base." Naruto said as Anko nodded before pulling out a map and putting on the tree branch they were standing on.

"As you can see the camps are on located east and west from each other. If you want to take out the camps at the same time were gonna need some help." Anko said as Naruto gave an evil smirk while Anko got a worried one. "You asked him didn't you?" Naruto nodded as red chakra start to appear around him before materializing in the Kyuubi beside him in its human form.

He smiled as his voice was surprisingly normal "Sup."

"Oh Kami damn it." As she put her hand over her face, Its not like she didn't like Kyuubi he was like Foxer in a lot of ways.

Its just he was 10x more perverted.

"Don't worry I'm only out for this mission the big bad Kyuubi is going back after." He said jokingly "So what's the plan?"

"Well I'll go with Naruto to take out a camp to the east you take out the camp to the west and remember it's a stealth mission."

"Why can't we just burn it all and smoke while staring at the flames." Kyuubi ask as Naruto gave him the answers.

"Because there are civilians who live in the camps, if we burn it we burn them." Naruto said as Kyuubi nodded understanding.

"What if I get the civilians to safety then burn it?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Foxe- Kyuubi shut up." Anko said as she smacked him over the head, which didn't faze him.

"It's a question!"

"And here's an answer no, this is just a stealth mission." Anko said as her hair lit up in flames.

"We have to wait until night, so let's do some recon." Naruto said as they nodded. "We will update each other by the hour everybody got there mental link connection seals." They both nodded before they placed them on there person.

"Good now Anko I was you to go on top of the mountain here." He pointed to the giant mountain that separated the two camps. "Have your snakes to recon on the ground, I want every inch of this forest known by the start of the mission." Naruto said sternly as Anko smiled and nodded before dissolving into snakes that went in every direction.

Naruto then turned to Kyuubi "Kyuubi I want you to summon foxes to check out both camps patrols and also try to find a bandit camp in case we get bored waiting." Kyuubi smiled.

"Its good to see your not bitching over a relationship when she didn't even love you. Before you asked how I knew just know I can feel peoples hearts and desire's and she was not right for you. Someone is though." Naruto went wide eyed.

"Who?"

"Sorry kit for it to be true love you have to figure it out on your own." Kyuubi said as he jumped to another tree before putting up the peace sign.

Naruto sighed. _'Damn that fox, what does he mean by true love?"_ He sighed again before he went wide eye and jumped down from the branch he was on, dodging a hail of shuriken and kunai. Naruto land on the green grass and looked at the people who threw the shuriken and kunai's at him. He saw 3 ninja's wearing the Mizu hand band and mask on there face

"We'll look what we have here? A piece of bloodline trash." Said a one of ninja's said as he smiled evilly through his mask. He was kind of skinny and was about 5'11 in height, and also had on a standard Jounin uniform but unlike that one in Konoha it was ocean blue.

"What should we do to him? Bring him back to Mizukage-sama?" the second asked as he also smile devilishly. He was big but still kind of tall he was about 6'4 as he stood to the left of the first one. He also wore the standard ocean blue Jounin.

"Or we could just leave him alone. He is only a child" Said the last one with a feminine voice she was dressed different from the other two. She wore a ocean blue color full ninja garb suit

"Better idea." They looked at him. "You let me go or you all die." They looked at each other before the two males started laughing but the women stayed serious.

"Yeah right kid, we are high ranked shinobi and your just a Kiiiiiid." The first ninja said but in Naruto's eye the last word played in slow motion as his anger started to grow before putting his head down his bangs covering his eyes before he slowly lifted his arms up his hand wide open.

The girl was eyeing the boy and wondering what he was doing as her two partners mad jokes on the side. "Yeah I wonder why he doesn't just go home to his parents and stop playing ninja." Said as second as the female started to feel the boys chakra grow to that of almost a kage. She begin to worry as a kid with that much chakra could do the damage.

Naruto's mind right now was on a hair line trigger he was about to snap on these motherfuckers, if they stopped now he would just knock them out and leave, but they couldn't shut up and the first one said again. "Do us a favor and get out of here and call the real shinobi- AGH

The man didn't finish as a wooden spike had gone through his neck, he died instantly. "Fuji!" The second one said as he saw his friend now known as Fuji die. The girl of the group went wide eyed as she saw one of her partners die. She really didn't care for it's just the way he died was so unexpected and gory even now the branch was still in his throat while blood squirted out of the wound.

"Eiji we have to get out of her-

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOUR DEAD!" The one now known as Eiji said as dashed from the tree to Naruto.

Naruto dodged the chakra enhanced fist that was liable to take off his head. After dodging the attack Eiji threw two jabs, which Naruto easly dodged then he blocked a kick Eiji threw at him. Naruto kept dodged his attacks with boredom as he yawned and ducked under a kick. His form was so sloppy he left so many opening it wasn't even funny.

Eiji threw another jab the Naruto caught, Eiji see as his other hand was free threw a hook which Naruto also caught. Eiji tried to overpower the 8 year with his strength but the boy was stronger then he looked. Naruto just glared in the man's eyes before him. His glare held hatred in which the man had seen many time before he was Blood line trash and he had seen that look before and it did not faze him.

Eiji brought his head back and head butted Naruto which Naruto took the pain and stumbled back, as he kept the glare up.

Eiji finally free jumped back before taking out a bottle of water and threw it in the air before running through hand signs and screamed.

**Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

After those words came out his mouth the bottle exploded as a water dragon rushed toward Naruto who just stood there.

Slowly Naruto lifted his arm and put his hand towards the dragon in a stop motion. **"Naruto Wind Style: Complete Wind Control"** He screamed as the dragon stopped in mid-air before Naruto threw his hand down as the dragon slammed into the ground.

Eiji was getting agitated he had not landed a hit on this brat yet but he had to kill him….for Fuji's sake. He charged blindly at Naruto while he ran through hand signs.

"**Water style: Water Shark Jutsu!"** Eiji said as he stopped on top of the puddle of water left from the water dragon.

The water lifted from the ground then turned into a shark with Eiji on top of it, He ran through hand signs and before touching the Shark again.**"Muli Shark Jutsu"** The shark then spit into three sharks and sent to at Naruto.

Naruto's stood still before he put his arms across his chest in the shape of an 'X' **(Like Guy and Lee when they open the Gates) **then he whispered "**Blaze Style: Arms of Blaze." **

His arms sudden combusted into uncontrollable flames as he put his arms in at stopping motion, the sharks head toward him before he punched the first one turning it into steam, he then span and back handed the other which also dissolved into steam. When the last came to him with Eiji on top he extended his left before whispering **"Arms of Blaze: Phoenix Katana"** The uncontrollable flames on his arms then morphed into the shape of a Katana as he rushed at the last and turned it into steam with Eiji jumping off at the last second.

'_Damn it I barely even touch this kid. Damn it! I have to kill him because he killed Fuji.' _Eiji thought as he forced back tears before running threw hands signs and creating twenty-five **Water Clones** from the water molecules in the air. It drained him a lot but he would use as much chakra as he could to kill this motherfucker "Your gonna die you brat." All of them said at once as the rushed at Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he got into his Kitsune style fighting stance. It was similar to the Hyuga stance but his hands were in the shape of a claw as his nails became longer as he kept his **Arms of Blaze** active. He wait for one of them to come close enough before he stuck his left arm (Which was the Phoenix Kanata) threw its stomach.

The clone grasp before turning into a steam. He then ducked under a punch from a clone before grabbing its throat and burning it to steam. He jumped in the air avoiding a clone that tried to sweep kick him. While in the air Naruto disabled his **Arms of Blaze **and started going through hand signs.

The clones seeing this tried to hurry before he finished, they weren't fast enough as Naruto finshed and screamed. "**Demonic Fire Style: Giant laughing skull" **He screamed and shot a large amount of flames its mouth. The flames then morphed into the shape of a skull before laughing and speeding down towards the clones. The three clones that jumped after him were not nothing but steam.

One clone thought quickly and killed two of his own clones and ran through hand signs and screamed **"Water style: Water Encampment Wall!" **A wall of water was made out of the two clones was made and quickly was took down by Naruto's attack. "Impossiab-" was all the clone could say before he to was turned into steam. The attack took out quite a lot of clones at the area the flames hit.

Naruto kepts up the emotionless face before going wide eye at what he heard next. "Nice try brat but you lose." Naruto on instinct brought his right forearm up to his head. He grunted in pain as a kunai went threw it coming out the back side mere inches away from his head. Naruto was then kicked down into steamy plain. Naruto flipped though the air and landed on a knee. He looked at the kunai that was in his forearm and grunted when he tried to pull it out, only for him to dodge another incoming. '_Shit I forgot about the clones that were left.' _Naruto ducked under a kick before slamming the back of his right forearm in the clones neck before quickly sliting its throat with the kunai. It dissolved into a puddle of water.

Naruto ignored the pain and kicked a clone that was coming behind him in the throat with enough force the close his wind pipe and finally pulled the kunai out and threw it at a clones heart hitting it dead center. The wound finally started to bleed until it quickly healed.

Naruto grabbed the wrist of a clone who tried to stab him in the back and did in amazing speed elbow him in the stomach, quickly turned around and put his hand threw his chest. The clone grasp before dissolving into water. Naruto started to hear laughter before he heard the voice of Eiji "Hahah nice one kid but you just signed your death notice." Naruto raised an eyebrow before he went wide eyed and was about to jump out of the mist but was hit by a **Water Bullet **in the stomach knocking the wind out of him curacyof Eiji and hit the ground ad was about to give up but was kept down by a foot on his chest.

"I see you figured it out the water clones were just a distraction for me to get more water on the field." Eiji chuckle and pulled out a kunai and raised it up. "Any last word you brat?"

Naruto for once smiled "Yeah two. **Fox Fire!**" Naruto said as he breathed in to spit out fire but nothing happened Naruto was confused and then her heard Eiji chuckle.

"I saw you use fire techniques, so i made the water in the mist thicker. No fire jutsu can be used here."

"Fuck, plan B then **Shadow uprising!" **Naruto screamed as the area around them turned black.

"W-what the hell, what the fuck did you do brat." Eiji said as he looked around then looked at Naruto only for him to faze into the darkness. "W-what the fuck, Where t-the fuck did you go you f-fucking brat." Eiji said as the pointed the kunai in random places and looked all around him.

"In this world I am everywhere and nowhere." Naruto said as he appeared behind Eiji "Boo"

This caused Eiji to scream like a little girl and quickly turn around to nothing.

"What in Kami's name are you?" Eiji asked scared Naruto begin to laugh. "What's so f-fucking funny."

"Two things: One: That in this world I am Kami. And two: I not sure what the fuck I am. HAHAHA I JUST AM, NOW DIE HAHAHAHA." Naruto screamed as he laughed like an insane person. Before appearing out of the darkness and yelling "**Kitsune Taijutsu Style: Mark of Kyuubi!" **He said for cutting Eiji across the chest with a Youki (Demonic chakra) covered claw. Eiji looked over at the boy but went wide-eyed with fear as he saw an outline of the Kyuubi behind the boy before he fell to the ground and his body turned to ashes from the Youki.

The darkness around them disappeared he stood tall as the beams of light shines on his face. He felt eyes on him and looked to the right and saw the only female of the team looking at him with fear. He glared at her but it wasn't a glare of hate…..it was a glare that told her one thing and one thing only.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Naruto said as he smiled and appeared on the same branch as her.

She quickly jumped back only for her back to hit a tree. '_Damn it, I'm screwed'_

Naruto looked at her behavior and sighed. Did she hear him? Since he was closer to her he could make out what she was wearing, which wasn't much. All she wore was a full ninja garb that covered her head to toe. The only way he knew she was a girl was because of the face she had size C-cup breast and a pair of electric blue eyes that held fear. "Look didn't you hear me I'm not gonna hurt you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You could just be lying so you can get me unguarded and rape me." She said with lots of fear in her voice.

Naruto blinked before giving a small laugh before glaring at her. "First: I'm eight….let that sink in right quick…Second: I hate rapist more then I hate the time limit it takes for ramen to get finishe-

"You hate that to? I thought I was the only. I'm just saying if they can make a pill the recovers your chakra, Why can't they make the time for ramen to finish shorter damn it!" She said as Naruto agreed with her.

"Right I mean we are ninja we can shoot shit out our mouths but can't shorten the time on the-

"Food of the Gods" They both said in unison they said then looked at each other then laughed.

"Look I'm sorry to do this but I'm going to have to knock you out. If my team see me with a enemy they are going to think I got captured and kill you." Naruto said as he looked away kind of embarrassed.

She gave him a look most man fear, the "WTF" look. "Bitch please you can try to knock me out but I do-"She was saying before she was knocked out curtsy of Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up."

**Long wait right **

**was it worth it. **

**I don't think so **

**For the first time**

**I'm gonna allow you to flame me for taking so long.**

**Next chapter with be out in about two week because I have high school and it's a bitch.**

**Untill next time**

**Peace from the D**


	9. Questions an- WTF

**What's up beauty's I have a question for you guys.**

**Do you think Kakashi should be**

**A Naruto hater **

**or**

**Care for Naruto **

**Shoot me a pm on your decision**

**And also I want to thank you guys who are supporting me? I mean I know I lot of you guys are kinda mad at me for making you wait all that time but thanks for reading my story and reviewing. If it wasn't for you guys I don't think this story would even be looked at.**

**So once again thanks for reviews guys with out you guys my story would be nothing but a lost thought in my Imagination. So just to let you know this story aint nothing with you gu-mhmmmmmm.**

Anko and Saru gag the author and tie his arms before takes a kicking and screaming author out of the room before Naruto and Foxer come into view with sunglasses on "Just read and review." Foxer said before he walking away.

"Or you'll be sorry." Naruto said before channeling Kyuubi's chakra and punching the camera making it turn to dust.


End file.
